Save Yourselves Reboot
by Havens Run
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter returns after the third task of the tri-wizard tournament carrying Cedric's body. A disaster that could have repercussions in both the magical and Mundane worlds. When he finally has enough and tells everyone where to get off. Then he finds help in the strangest places that he never would have believed.I'm Back and so is the muse
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The sandbox belongs to JKR and Marvel. I'm just borrowing the sandcastle.

PROLOGUE: HOW DID IT COME TO THIS

Harry Potter landed in the stadium holding onto the body of Cedric Diggory, tears running down his face as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchecraft and Wizardry and Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic rushed over to them.

"Professor, he's back. Voldemort has his body back!" Harry cried out as he looked up at Dumbledore.

Before Dumbledore could say a word, the Minister looked down to see the body of Cedric Diggory lying there, lifeless with his eyes open.

"Good Lord, that boy is dead!" Cornelius exclaimed as he processed what he was seeing. "Aurors, arrest Potter for the murder of Cedric Diggory!" Fudge commanded and the two Aurors with him grabbed Harry by the arms to lift him away.

Amos Diggory rushed past them and dropped to the ground to gather his son's deaad body in his arms, crying out at the loss of his son.

"Not my boy! My son!" then his eyes took on a maniacal gleam as he turned to look at Harry, "I swear you'll pay for this Potter. You'll spend the rest of your life in Azkaban and you'll pay for this every day of it!"

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM! IT WAS VOLDEMORT!" Harry screamed out, then he was stunned by the Auror that had stood behind the other two.

"He could be telling the truth, Cornelius." Dumbledore ventured, knowing at least one secret about Harry that nobody else was aware of.

"Nonsense, Dumbledore. Can't you see the boy killed young Diggory as is trying to cause a panic to get out of it!" Fudge said sarcastically as he turned back to the Aurors, "Take him to a holding cell in the ministry. We will hold a trial for him tomorrow."

"Really, Cornelius. Do you think it's such a good idea to act in such haste. We don't have a true idea as to what took place. To act in such haste is really inadvisable." Dumbledore said, trying to slow things down and hopefully save Harry.

But this appeared to be a hopeless case as Harry and the two aurors were port-keyed away from the stadium. When Dumbledore turned to his students, he found himself faced with both Harry's friends as well as most of Gryffindor House.

"What happened, Headmaster? Why did they take Harry? Where did they take Harry?" Hermione aqsked rapid-fire.

"They have taken Harry to the ministry to learn what haappened to Mr. Diggory." Dumbledore said, sounding tired.

Before any more questions could be asked, Professor McGonagall turned up and sent the students back to the castle. Then she turned to her friend and mentor.

"What has happened, Albus? Why did they take Mr. Potter away?" she asked.

"When they returned, Mr. Diggory was dead. His life taken according to Harry Potter by Lord Voldemort." Albus said with a tired sigh.

"Dear sweet Merlin! Mr. Potter would never do something like that!" Minerva exclaimed.

"I want to believe that as well my dear, but the proof is staring us in the face.' he said pointing to Amos and Cedric's body, "Who really knows what changes this tournament has wrought in young Harry. I can only hope that he is not beyond redemption." Albus said in a long suffering tone as they watched Amos levitate Cedric's body and take it to the castle.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC THREE DAYS LATER

COURTROOM 10

The Wizengamot was convened and Cornelius Fudge was sitting as Chief Warlock, after having called Dumbledore into question for his closeness to Harry Potter.

"This session of the Wizengamot is now called to order for the trial of Harry James Potter! Bring in the accused!" Fudge commanded.

A circle in the center of the chamber vanished and Harry rose from the floor, chained to the chair of the accused.

"Let the record show that the defendant is now present. Chair for the case, Cornelius Oswald Fudge. Prosecutor Amos Diggory, Defense..." Cornelius looked around,"oh dear, it would seem the witness has no one to stand in his behalf."

Harry looked around and found that he was truly alone. Dumbledore wouldn't even look at him or try to meet his eyes. Everyone else just looked at him and there was only hostility in their gazes while the Death Eaters he recognized stared at him smugly.

"We are here to judge the innocence of Harry James Potter and decide his sentence for the death of Cedric Diggory. That said, let the trial commence." Fudge announced.

As Harry was forced to sit and listen, the witnesses were called one at a time and gave their testimony. At first it was about his performances in the tournament, then his attitudde towards the event and the organizers. But then it changed pace when Ron was called.

"We now call to the stand one Ronald Bilious Weasley the best friend of Harry Potter!" Fudge announced and the doors opened.

Harry's hopes went up as he thought that there was some hope for him. He was convinced that his best friend would tell the truth and help his case. But those hopes were soon dashed.

"Mr. Weasley, what can you tell us about Mr. Potter's descent into darkness?" Amos asked.

"Well, I never thought he'd go dark. Not after what he said he'd been through. Always wearing rags to school, trying to pretend to be one of us. But when this thing started, he lied to us about putting his name in the Goblet. Then he started going off by himself to study. He just brooding and wouldn't even talk to us anymore." Ron testified.

"That's because everybody turned their backs on me. They all acted like I dd something wrong!" Harry shouted at him.

"You did something wrong alright, Potter! You killed a guy!" Ron shouted back, " He was studying some pretty dark stuff from what I heard from Hermione." he added.

"Hermione! Call Hermione and she'll tell you what I was studying. She helped me study for the tournament!" Harry said as he grasped at this idea.

"ORDER! BE SILENT, MR. POTTER! You will have your turn to testify." Fudge said banging his gavel. "Miss Granger has refused to testify due to the mental stress she is under. Now, is there annything else Mr. Diggory."

"No, Minister. I have no more questions for this witness." Amos said smugly.

"Mr. Weasley, you are free to go. You may go to the visitors section if you choose." Fudge said in dismissal and Ron did just that.

"WAIT!Don't I get to question the witnesses?" Harry demanded.

"Silence, Mr. Potter. Without defense counsel, you are not free to question anyone." Fudge sneered at him.

"Terrific! Victim of a kangaroo court. I volunteer to take a truth potion." Harry saidd quickly.

"Veritaserum is too valuable to waste on a half-blood like you." A toad-faced woman dressed in pink simpered.

That's when Harry knew he wasn't going to have a fair chance at all. That's when he made his own decision about what was next.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, you have heard the evidence for yourselves. I ask you now to vote. All those for innocent?" Fudge called and only three wands were lit up. Surprisingly, none of these belonged to Dumbledore. "All those for guilty?" Fudge continued and all but those three were lit up.

"If it please the court, I would like to speak for a momen." Dumbledore said, standing.

Harry's hopes went up that the Headmaster would be able to do something to change this farce of a trial.

"If you must, Albus." Cornelius said with a put-upon air.

"I know that you have all judged Mr. Potter guilty and the evidence is over-whelming, but even he deserves a second chance at some point. The normal punishment for his crime would be the Kiss. But due to circumstances beyond our control, I ask that this punishment be commuted to life in Azkaban. Mr. Potter and his family did this country an ove-whelming service when they stopped Voldemort from rising to power and that should be taken into account." Dumbledore extolled.

"We will deliberate and return a sentence shortly." Fudge said and the lower chambers were cast into silence while Dumbledore approached Harry to try and talk to him.

"Why did you do it, Harry? It was a contest not a life or death struggle." Dumbledore asked sadly.

"But I didn't do it, Professor. Wormtail was there and he cast the curse with Voldemort's wand!" Harry explained.

"Harry, these denials of guilt will only hurt your case more. You must repent and atone for your actions." Dumbledore pontificated.

"So after four years, you're just going to throw me to the wolves, too? I thought you knew me." Harry said sadly.

"Alas, I thought I did too. I never would have believed before now that you would stoop to such methods over a contest." Dumbledore replied.

"A contest that you knew I didn't want any part in. But you still set me up as bait. Then when everything went to shite, you just throw me away like the Dursley's did!" Harry returned scathingly, "That's fine. I shouldn't have expected any better from your world than mine. But guess what. You can all go to hell, you old hypocrite!"

"Name calling doesn't really show remorse. Perhaps you just need to see the right path." Dumbledore tried to reprove him.

Harry just turned away and refused to look at him or answer him. With a sigh, Dumbledore returned to his seat. Harry just sat back with his eyes closed and waited for his verdict. He knew that it wouldn't be good.

Shortly there after, the spell was ended and the sound brought him out of his self-imposed silence. He looked up to see Fudge looking down at him with an almost sadistic glee.

"Harry James Potter, you have been found guilty of the murder of Cedric Diggory, heir of House Diggory. We, the Wizengamot, have decreed that we will be merciful due to the former services you have rendered to our country, instead of the Kiss, you will be confined to Azkaban prison's high security ward and all of your wealth and assets placed in the custody of House Diggory. So Mote It Be!" Fudge declared as he banged down his gavel.

The Aurors removed him from the the chair and were dragging him away when Ron appeared from one side with a smug smile.

"Now she's all mine, you prick! Enjoy the Dementors.!" he laughed.

When they got outside the courtroom doors, Remus came up and hit him in the gut. "Your Parents would be ashamed of what you've become." he spat as he hit him again to break his jaw.

"Screw you, Moony!" he managed to spit back at the werewolf as he was dragged away.

From there he was taken to the DMLE and port-keyed away to Azkaban to begin serving his sentence.

"The stupid bastards are on their own. Never again." Harry thought to himself once he was flung into his cell.

Author's note: This is the beginning of the re-write i promised. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: When the Fit hits the Shan

CHAPTER ONE: WHEN THE FIT HITS THE SHAN

AZKABAN ISLAND 30 DAYS LATER

It had only been a month when it started. Harry was curled in a corner of his cell when the visions started again and he watched as Voldemort planned his first assault in the muggle world. With Harry Potter in Azkaban, his return had been expertly covered and he was biding his time.

Harry witnessed the attacks through Voldemorts eyes and he knew that Snape had been there more than once. Sure, Dumbledore had believed him about old snake-faces return, but he wasn't able to act openly to confront him.

The only saving grace had been when Snape told Dumbledore about Voldemort's boasting that Harry had been witness to everything and couldn't do anything to stop him. After the second attack Dumbledore had journeyed to Azkaban to speak with Harry.

"Harry, my boy, I need your help." Albus started out while Harry had managed to drag himself over to his cot and lay down with his arms pillowed under his head.

"Go away! We have nothing to talk about." Harry said, then closed his eyes and proceeded to ignore the old man.

"We have plenty to talk about, Harry. Severus says that you are connected to Voldemort. If that is true you could give us an edge to fight him when he plans his raids." Dumbledore said sternly.

"I can't help you! Now go away you old fool!" Harry said without opening his eyes, "No such thing exists."

"Don't you want to be redeemed and serve the light?" Dumbledore tried to pontificate, but Harry cut that off damn quick.

"Redeemed? I don't have a thing to be redeemed for. I didn't do anything wrong. Now go away, BOY, you bother me!" Harry said as he rolled onto his side away from the old man.

"So sad when one so young falls to the darkness." Dumbledore tried one last parting shot to get a reaction.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! I've heard it all before." Harry said without turning.

Dumbledore had a look of sadness and disgust on his face as he left the cell and the door closed behind him, locking away the child of prophecy. Dumbledore prayed to whatever deity he could call on to open Harry's heart and help him find the path back to the light.

12 GRIMMAULD PLACE THREE MONTHS LATER

ORDER OF THE PHOENIX MEETING

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table with Sirius on one side and Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moddy on the other while the rest of the members had taken a place around the table. Dumbledore called the meeting to order and everyone began to pay attention.

"Well, Albus, any luck with Potter?" Moody was the first to ask.

"Sadly, no. I'm sorry to say that he refuses to even acknowledge my presence these days." Albus said as he looked around the table. "And regretably the situation is growing worse. Somehow he has become aware of the interviews each of you, his supposed friends has given to the Prophet. When I tried to get him to aid us in the name of friendship, his only reply was that the request was a badly told joke. He has no friends. So we can't even use that as a reason."

"So what! He was always a git! He had it all and wouldn't even share with his friends!" Ron spouted off.

"Well, you killed that damn quick, didn't you, Weasley? But then again what does it matter? If Harry's gone dark, we don't need him anyway." Sirius said.

Everybody around the table nodded at the words and they continued to try and plan how to stall Voldemort while he was going crazy now. His Death Eaters were now making themselves felt in both worlds and they had no way to counter him.

Little did they know that their actions were getting back to the Dark Lord so that he could continue his own plans, unimpeded.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC TWELVE MONTHS LATER

DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES

A rat scurried down the hallway trying to reach the door to the D.O.M. so that he could find out what was so important about the glass ball that his master wanted. He had been ordered to find a way to bring it to his master and he wasn't going to be allowed to fail. Otherwise he would suffer the cruciatus curse, something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

He made it through the doors into the circular room and then made his way to a door and nosed it open. Thanks to Rookwood, he knew which way to go. He made it to the hall of prophecy and was about to make his way to the aisle it was held on when something hit him in the middle of the back, pinning him in place.

The rat transformed into Peter Pettigrew and he was about to make a run for it when the big, black dog turned into none other than Sirius Black, holding a wand on him.

"Padfoot, my old friend. It's good to see you again." Peter said ingratiatingly.

Sirius made a quick movement and Pettigrew was down, stunned before he could make a move. Sirius hit his Order medallion in a quick pattern and then grabbed the stunned man as they were port-keyed to Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived Sirius hauled Pettigrew into a chair and stunned him again before using an 'incarcerus' to tie him in place as Dumbledore flooed in. He took one look at Pettigrew and raised an eyebrow as he realized what they had before them.

"Where did you find him?" Albus asked.

"He tried to sneak into the Hall to find the prophecy. I was just lucky enough to catch him coming in." Sirius said.

"Go retrieve Severus, only. Tell him to bring a vial of veritaserum." Dumbledore commanded.

Sirius went through the Floo and came back half an hour later with Snape and the potion. When they were sure the house was secure, Dumbledore cast an animagus suppresssion spell then ennervated Pettigrew and they poured three drops into his mouth as he was coming awake.

Peter Pettigrew looked on in fear as he realized who had him. He tried to change back to a rat but it wouldn't work.

"Hello, Peter. Nice to see you again." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Headmaster! Why am I here?" Peter asked.

"You were caught, Pettigrew. I think it's time we had some answers." Sirius said as he looked at the little geek.

"I agree. Peter, did you betray the Potters to Voldemort?" Albus asked.

"Nnnnnn...Yes." Peter was forced to answer as he tried to lie.

"Why? After all James did for you? Why would you do that?" Sirius demanded.

"Power. He was so powerful." Peter answered as he tried to struggle against the potion.

"So Sirius was innocent all this time?" Albus persisted.

"Hahahaha..it was so easy. The great Padfoot caught by his own tricks." Peter laughed.

"Damn You. If you hadn't done that, Harry would have never gone dark and betrayed us." Sirius ranted.

Pettigrew wisely kept his mouth shut and the others let it pass while they decided what to do about the traitorous rat.

Finally Dumbledore made a decision that he thought would benefit the Order. He tapped his own medallion in a specific pattern and then waited until the floo flared again. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks came through the Floo and int the kitchen.

"WHAT THE BLEEDIN HELL?!" Tonks shouted as she saw who was sitting there.

"So, you finally caught him." Kingsley said, a little more reserved.

"What do you want us to do, Headmaster?" Tonks asked.

"I need you to summon Madam Bones and bring her here to Grimmauld Place. This time, Sirius, you will be a free man." Dumbledore promised as he sat there in his chair waiting.

GRIMMAULD PLACE 30 MINUTES LATER

Tonks led Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the kitchen and stood to one side as the older woman recognized one of her aurors, the Headmaster and Sirius Black sitting in front of her with someone she didn't really recognize that had their backs to her. Her Temper hit a new height as she took all of this in.

"Shacklebolt! Tonks! You have ten seconds to tell me why a convicted felon is sitting here and not in chains!" she barked as she gave both aurors a death glare.

"Perhaps because I'm innocent." Sirius cut in.

"You betrayed the Potters, killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles and you've got the gall to sit there and say you're innocent." she said incredulously.

"Yes, well, allow me to introduce the man you claim I killed. Amelia Bones, meet Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said as Shacklebolt used his wand to turn the chair around.

Madam Bones could only stare as she finally recognized the last of James Potter's friends. It was such a shock to her system that she needed to sit down. Dumbledore conjured her a comfortable chair and she fell into it.

"Alright. I want the whole story and it better be good!" she started, then had second thoughts. "No, stop. We're going to do this and make it official." she said as she pulled a dicta-quill and parchment from her pockets.

While she set them up, Tonks went to retrieve a bottle of Veritaserum from the Auror office, then she dosed Sirius first and took his testimony. Next she dosed Pettigrew and took his testimony. But when it came to the reason why he was at the D.O.M. she got thrown for another loop.

"Why were you in the Hall of Prophecy?" she asked.

"I was sent there to retrieve a prophecy about the Dark Lord and Harry Potter." he said.

"Who sent you? Are there others trying to learn where you-know-who is so that they can try to bring him back?" she asked.

"The Dark Lord sent me. He is already back. I brought him back!" Pettigrew proclaimed proudly.

"How did you bring him back?" Amelia demanded.

"That's not important right now, Amelia. What we need to know is what will Tom do now that you have been discovered?" Dumbledore asked.

"If I couldn't retrieve the prophecy tonight, he was going to get it for himself. He wants to know what it says." Pettigrew offered.

"Who could retrieve this prophecy?" Amelia asked.

"The Dark Lord, Albus Dumbledore and Potter." he replied.

"When will he try to get it?" Albus asked.

"Tomorrow night. He will wait until the Ministry is operating the night shift, then he will go after midnight" Pettigrew told them.

"That doesn't give us much time." Amelia said.

"We must let him into the building. He will send his followers first. If we can meet him in the atrium after the alarm has sounded, then we can finally expose his return. Cornelius will have to admit his return then." Albus said, thinking as he went along.

Thus they began to plan a trap that would expose the truth to the wizarding world and perhaps get them the support they needed for the battle.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC 24 HOURS LATER

Bellatrix Lestrange Had made it to the Atrium, fleeing the wrath of Sirius Black after she had managed to cut down Hestia Jones. Sirius was unable to reach her but that didn't matter to her as her master came in full-force to retrieve her.

Unfortunately for Bellatrix, the prophecy had been destroyed when it had been reductoed by Remus Lupin.

"Master, I tried but the werewolf thwarted me. Still Black is on his way. We can at least kill one irritant before we leave." she called as Sirius stepped out of the lift and cast a stunner her way.

"He can't hear you, you nutter!" he said casting a bone-breaker that she danced away from.

"Oh, can't I. How mistaken you are Sirius of the house of Black." he said with a hiss as he appeared in a column of smoke. "Avada Kedavra!"

Before the spell could reach Sirius, the statue of the house elf lept out of the fountain and intercepted the spell as Dumbledore stepped out of one of the Floos in the atrium.

"You were foolish to come here tonight, Tom." he said calmly.

"No golden boy to meet me? More's the pity. It would have been fun to kill him after the way you destroyed him. I guess I'll have to settle for killing you!" Voldemort said as he cast Fiendfyre and a flaming serpent appeared to attack.

After that the battle was joined and they began to cast spells rapidly and with more difficulty as Bellatrix went after Sirius again. It was a battle that raged as people started to exit the floo, one of them being Cornelius Fudge in his night robes. Finally Voldemort realized he couldn't win and he was even forced to abandon Bellatrix LeStrange as Sirius took her down with a bone-breaker to shatter both legs.

"Minister, he was there. You-Know_Who!" Percy Weasley said in disbelief.

"I know, I saw! Lord Thingy in the ministry itself! This is an unmitigated disaster! If word ever gets out I'll be ruined!" Fudge said, wringing his bowler hat in his hands.

"I believe word is already out, Cornelius." Dumbledore said, motioning behind Fudge to the people already gathered in the atrium, including Amelia Bones.

"Amelia, what do you know about this?" Fudge demanded trying to sound strict.

"The same as you with one exception, Cornelius. We captured Peter Pettigrew earlier. I have his testimony right here about the night the Potters were attacked. I think it would be in your best interests to rescind that Kiss on sight Order you have on Lord Black." she warned him.

"But Black is standing right there. He was you-know-who's right hand man!" Fudge argued.

"No, he wasn't. I have it all here in both testimonies. But we will call an emergency Wizengamot session first thing in the morning for their trial and then we can go from there." Amelia said.

"I think that would be for the best." Dumbledore agreed.

When Fudge nodded, they all went their separate ways. Amelia supervised the clean-up while Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts and Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place, certain he would be a free man soon.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC THE NEXT MORNING

COURTROOM TEN

The courtroom was filled to capacity and even the visitors gallery was full as everyone had appeared to witness the long over-due trial of Sirius Black. When the center chamber cleared it wasn't long before Sirius appeared in the chamber and the Veritaserum administered. The whole trial took less than half an hour and Sirius was declared innocent, then received 100,000 galleons a year for every year he'd been imprisoned.

What came next was the real surprise. As soon as Sirius was clear, a second chair came out of the floor bearing Peter Pettigrew. The whole room looked in confusion until Dumbledore brought down his gavel.

"We are gathered here to render justice in a second trial. That of Peter Patrick Pettigrew. The Charges are betrayal of an Ancient and Noble House, conspiracy to assassination of the rightful Lord and Lady of said House, conspiracy to murder, Being a member of a terrorist organization and aiding in the resurrection of a Dark Lord! How do you plead?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not guilty!" Pettigrew squeaked as he tried not to soil himself.

"Your plea is so noted. Madam Bones, you may begin." Dumbledore said as he nodded to her.

The veritaserum was administered and the questioning went much as it had the night before. However one last question sparked of a set of answers that would throw the wizarding world into a tailspin.

"What crimes have you committed since your return to the United Kingdom?" she asked.

"I murdered a schoolboy when the Darki Lord was resurrected. I used Harry Potter's blood in a dark ritual against his will, I have been on numerous raids where I raped and murdered muggles witches and wizards." he said in rote.

"What schoolboy did you murder?" she asked, unknowingly stepping on a landmine.

"The one that came with Potter to the tournament." Pettigrew said without emotion.

"Would you give me a memory of that event!" Amelia asked quietly.

At a nod from him, she had aurors bring in a solicitors pensieve and extracted the memory. Then she put it in the pensieve and set the runes to play the memory above the pensieve. As the memory played out, she looked up at the members of the Wizengamot and they heard Amos Diggory cry out from the Potter seat in agony.

Once the memory was complete, she turned back to Pettigrew and asked if there was anything else he had to add. Peter decided he was going down alone so he revealed one last secret to them.

"Yes. Moody is really Barty Crouch Junior. He's been impersonating Moody for months with Polyjuice potion. The real Moody is prisoner in his trunk." the rat snarled, thinnking that if two of his most loyal were in prison their Lord would eventually break them out.

That's when certain members of the Order began to put things together as well and they knew why they were always one step behind Voldemort.

The Wizengamot cast the bubble of silence and to deliberate while Amelia was down with Pettigrew. The verdict was quickly reached and the sentence was straight-forward as well. A box was brought in and Pettigrew was given the Dementor's Kiss. Then his body was removed to be passed through the Veil.

As soon as the Wizengamot was adjourned Sirius was out of the chambers like a shot with Mooney right behind him. They were joined en-route and all flooed back to Grimmauld Place to find the traitor and rescue one of their own.

Sadly, in their rush, they forgot about the one innocent they had left to languish in prison because of their own actions.

Amelia Bones remembered though and she started work to try and get him out of that hell-hole. She knew that it would be bad when he was released. She just didn't know how bad. Not to mention they needed to know what the damned prophecy was that you-know-who had been after. She would deal with that soon enough. For now she took two aurors with her to 12 Grimmauld Place. She would finish the paperwork when she returned.

Tonks and Shacklebolt had fallen in behind her and they flooed into the middle of a war-zone as they saw Moody holding off the others in the house with his back to the floo. Amelia decided to prove that she still had what it takes as she tackled him low, while Shacklebolt tackled him high and snatched the man's wand. They soon had him wrapped up and dosed to get the truth.

Once they had their answers Shacklebolt took him to the holding cells while Tonks went to search for the real Moody. Amelia, in the mean-time went into the kitchen and found Dumbledore sitting at the table.

"Albus, I need to know what was in that prophecy if we're to have any hope if winning." she said firmly.

"Then I'm afraid we have no hope at all. Because the one the prophecy speaks of will never help us." he said sadly.

"Dammit, Albus, what is the prophecy?" she demanded. "I will give it to you, but you must not reveal it to anyone. Not the contents." Albus said, looking his age as he recited the prophecy for her to hear in its entirety. "And that is why we have no hope."

"That whole thing was about Harry Potter?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yes. And because of what we have done to him, he has refused to help us time and time again. Now he refuses to even speak to or see us. He just lays on his cot and sleeps when I go to see him." Dumbledore admitted.

"Let me see if there is anything I can do. Perhaps if you and Cornelius both go to him he might be persuaded to help us. But you would definitely have to go hat in your hands, ready to grovel. Give me some time and I'll try to make the trip with you. In the meantime, I would say that you need to talk to Cornelius and try to get Umbridge out of your school." she suggested.

About that time Tonks came back into the kitchen in a rush, looking around. Then she spotted Dumbledore.

"Professor, I found Mad-eye but he's in bad shape. You need to get him to St. Mungo's!" she said.

"Lead the way, Nymphadora." Dumbledore said as he stood and followed her out of the kitchen.

They went upstairs and she led him to the bedroom where Mad-eye was laying in a bed. A look and he summoned Fawkes to him. WIth a flash of fire, they were gone to who knows where.

That was only the beginning of a bad night for everybody. But with all the excitement, they forgot one thing in all of the rush. That was a mistake it would take time to fix. And probably wouldn't be able to fix it on their own.

Auuthors Note: I hope this is a better start than my previous dis-jointed way of thinking.


	3. Chapter 3: Impossible? What else is New?

Disclaimer: The world belongs to JkR and Marvel. I'm just letting them stamp my passport.

CHAPTER TWO: IMPOSSIBLE? WHAT ELSE IS NEW

AZKABAN PRISON

Harry was laying on his cot and had his head pillowed on his arms. He thought back over the last fifteen months that he'd been trapped in this hell-hole. The food sucked, the Dementors finally left him alone now. But it had taken months to reach that point. The first couple of months had been almost too much to bear.

Aurors had paid him visits at all hours, beating him as severely as they could get away with for the first few days. They all seemed to want to exact some kind of revenge for the death of Cedric Diggory and he'd just taken it because he felt he'd deserved it. Then they would lay off for a day or two, just enough time for his magic to start to heal him. After about the third day, they would be back to administer another beating. Not to mention the Dementors were playing hell with his system.

During the first two weeks, he'd at least had some relief from Voldemort tormenting him with visions. Instead he'd just been privy to things when the Dork Lard had gotten extremely happy. But it was the third week when one of the aurors slipped up and Harry had found out who was behind the beatings.

"Lord Diggory wanted to make sure you're comfortable." Dawlish had popped off as he beated Harry into unconsciousness. But that wasn't the end of it. So Harry had started trying to put something into practice that he'd heard once.

During those times that he was lucid and left alone he would sink into himself in meditation, trying to find some way to keep himself sane so the damn dementors would leave him alone. It took some time but evetually he started to live in his own mind. The only time he came out of it was when he had 'guests' so to speak. That had tapered off until his friends had started to give interviews about how far he'd 'fallen' from grace.

They came out once a month and they were always brought to his attention when Auror Dawlish brought them out to the prison. Dawlish would beat him nearly to death, breaking what bones he could with 'Lord Diggory's compliments' before he left the article behind. He always made sure that Harry knew he was Fudge's personal bodyguard and that this was a special assignment as a reward for satisfactory performance of his duties.

He'd even had a visit from Diggory on Cedric's birthday along with Dawlish so that he could bring his own wishes. That beating had nearly been the death of him, but he'd survived. And he'd started practicing and learning to use his magic without a wand. Finally the day had come when he was able to cast the patronus charm and after that the dementors found that he wasn't easy pickings anymore. Unfortunately the bones had been broken so often that they wouldn't heal properly, even with his magic working harder. And during all of this Dumbledore would take a trip to Azkaban, trying to get information while Voldemort had started his terror sprees again, giving him the full view.

Finally he learned through trial and error to protect his mind from the terrors snake-face had shown him. Then had come the times Dumbledore would come to try and get him to redeem himself while trying to pry for information. That had led to him ignoring the old man altogether and closing himself off to the outside world.

For fifteen months he's battled the visions, Dumbledore and the dementors while still receiving beatings from Dawlish to make sure that he knew he hadn't been forgotten. And his magic had finally grown strong enough that he could do most spells, charms and even some transfigurations wandlessly. That was when he decided to ignore the world and just live on his own mind and cell. He didn't need them and he sure as hell wouldn't let them use him anymore.

Little did he know that things were happening to change his life.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC 3 DAYS AFTER THE TRIAL

MADAM BONES OFFICE AS HEAD OF THE D.M.L.E.

Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door of Madam Bones' office and waited to be called in. When he walked in, he closed the door behind himself and waited. She motioned for him to take a seat and then looked across her desk at him.

"What can I do for you, Albus?" she asked as she put her files down and took her monocle out to polish it while she waited for him to speak.

" After I transported Alastor to the hospital wing and Poppy began his treatment, I had a disturbing thought. The question that came to mind was why I left Harry to fend for himself during his trial. That was very much something that I couldn't reconcile with my own actions. So I asked Poppy to run a diagnostic scan on me. The results were very disturbing. I must admit to my own fallibility after seeing the results." Dumbledore said, voice full of remorse.

"Be that as it may, Headmaster, somehow I doubt very much that Mr. Potter will be very forgiving. At the current time, I am researching some other options for him should he decide that he is un-willing to forgive anyone that stood against him. At the present time that is all I'm willing to say. Now, if you don't mind, Headmaster, I have aa very busy day ahead of me. Good day." she said in dismissal.

"What do you mean options, Amelia? Harry must remain here and return to Hogwarts. You have heard the prophecy and even you must admit that he is needed here. We cannot allow him to leave. He needs to learn to forgive." Dumbledore said as he started to panic at the very idea that Harry Potter would abandon the magical world.

"I'll be discussing that with young Mr. Potter when he is removed from Azkaban Island, Headmaster. But I would like to remind you that his life is his own. Not yours to play with as you see fit." she said, then deliberately pointed at the door.

Dumbledore got up to leave the room, knowing that with what has happened so far, they could very well lose any chance of Harry Potter being willing to interfere at all with Tom's destruction in the magical world. If that was the choice he made, then Merlin help them all.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC 4 DAYS AFTER THE TRIALS

MINISTER'S OFFICE

Albus Dumbledore and Amelia Bones sat in front of Fudge's desk waiting for him to make a choice. But he was stalling as usual because he didn't want to believe what he'd seen in the trial or admit that he'd acted in haste.

"Cornelius, you witnessed it as well as we did. Now that Voldemort is back our only hope is to retrieve Harry Potter from Azkaban and help him achieve his destiny. There was a prophecy made about young Harry and Voldemort.." Albus was saying when Fudge cut him off.

"Don't say that name!" Fudge almost shouted.

"Without Mr. Potter we have no chance to defeat him. You need to do this Cornelius!" Madam Bones told him intensely.

"Yes, yes. I understand that. But do we really have to go through another trial. Couldn't I just issue a ministerial pardon?" Fudge whined at their insistence.

"I'm sure that would save your job. But then how would you explain that Diggory needs to return the full Potter estate to Harry. Or would you rather leave him penniless and unable to fend for himself." Amelia started, then took in the look on his face. "Morgana's tits! You would! I swear Cornelius Fudge if you try that I'll air every dirty little secret I can find on you to the Daily Prophet as well as what you've done to Mr. Potter and why. Then I'll stand back and let the people tear you apart."

"You wouldn't dare! I'm still your boss." he blustered.

"Yeah, I would. But right now I'm going out to Azkaban and you two will be going with me to personally apologize. You will beg and grovel if that is what it takes. But you will be there to at least try to apologize." she said in her own tone of command.

Both Dumbledore and Fudge looked at her and they knew by the expression on her face that she was deadly serious. Both nodded in acquiesence. But it was a potion that did not go down well for either of them. While Dumbledore had the excuse of being enchanted to act as he had, Fudge had no such excuse and he knew that he was probably the most hated wizard that lived in the young man's mind. But Fudge didn't want to lose his position as Minister either where he would have to give up his power and the money he received through contributions. The only way he could keep that position was if he could convince young Potter to support him. To do that he was willing to bribe or blackmail the young man to do what he wanted.

Amelia could almost see the wheels turning in Fudge's mind as he schemed to get what he wanted and she considered what she had done to counteract whatever he would try. But she had some hope that she could at least convince Mr. Potter to listen and maybe accept what she was willing to try to help him.

"Very well, Amelia. Let's go and speak to Mr. Potter. We should be able to convince him to aid us." Fudge said as he stood and picked up his bowler hat, then putting his cloak on.

Dumbledore followed suit and they went to the atrium's apparation point where Amelia supplied them with the portkey that would take them all to Azkaban's boat.

AZKABAN PRISON ONE BOAT RIDE LATER

While Amelia remained with the warden to fill out the paperwork to transfer Harry Potter to the Ministry Holding cells, Fudge and Dumbledore were being led to the cell that Harry Potter was held in by a guard. They both hoped that he had managed to hold onto his mind while he was in prison, but they also realized that the chances were very slim.

When they reached the cell that Dumbledore had visited so many times before on his own, the guard opened the door and they both walked in to see Harry Potter once more laying in his cot with a forearm over his eyes, ignoring what was happening around him.

"Harry, we have come to take you out of here." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

"Right! Once again the great Albus Dumbledore is here to try and redeem me. Haha, that's a regular laugh riot. Go away, old man. We don't have anything to talk about." Harry said in a bored tone.

"Mr. Potter, we have come to remove you from Azkaban. We are in need of your help. He-who-must-not-be-named has appeared and you're our only hope. If you're willing to help us, then we can arrange a new trial for you." Fudge said, trying to deal from a position of strength.

"Oh, joy! Minister Fudge, Malfoy's favorite bought and paid for puppet. You're pathetic! Voldemort shows up and you piss your robes then come looking for somebody to save your ass. Please! You can take Dumbledore and enjoy a trip to hell! You've got nothing to say that I want to hear. So taake a walk and leave me the hell alone." Harry said without taking his arm off his eyes.

"Harry, we've come to bring you home. New evidence has come to light that can free you and you can come home." Dumbledore tried again.

"In case you've forgotten, Headmaster, I am home. You and Fudge saw to that. So there's nothing to discuss. Why don't you leave now. You're all done here." Harry said dismissively, without looking at them.

"Look, Potter, we have need of you. You owe it to your country to do your duty to protect our world." Fudge blustered.

"Hahahaha!" Harry snorted in laughter, "What duty? I don't owe any of you a damned thing. You're nothing but a bunch of cowardly sheep. You dump me in a hole and forget about me until something scares the shite out of you. Then you show up to try and make me do your dirty work. Not happening. Now leave." Harry said, waving with his off hand and magically forcing them out of his cell.

"How? He doesn't have a wand!" Fudge said in disbelief.

"It would appear that young Harry is stronger than he appears. We may have under-estimated him." Dumbledore said as Amelia Bones joined them outside the cell.

"What happened? What did he say?" Amelia asked.

"He refuses to even speak to us. He says that this is his home and we should just leave him be." Fudge said without giving anything away on how he tried to strong-arm Potter to do what he wanted.

"What did you do, Fudge? You tried something really foolish didn't you? And you pissed him off." Amelia said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No. I wouldn't..Potter has a duty to protect us." Fudge tried to bluster his way through.

"Dammit, Cornelius. I swear I'm ready to call for a vote of no-confidence myself if you mess this up." she said as she made her way into the cell where Harry was laying on his cot with his arm still over his eyes.

"Fudge, I told you and Dumbledore to go away. I have nothing to say to you." Harry said without looking up.

"Mr. Potter, I'm not Albus or Cornelius. My name is Amelia Bones." she started off and Harry actually moved his arm to look up at her.

"I remember you from my trial. You're the only one that didn't vote against me." Harry said as he looked up into her eyes.

"That's right, Mr. Potter. I didn't believe you were guilty. We did catch the one that killed Cedric Diggory, however. With the new evidence we have, we can actually have a trial and reverse the verdict, if you're willing to trust me." she said.

"Sorry, Ma'am, but trust is a little in short supply these days. After what those two bastards did to me, I don't have any reason to leave here. They just want to throw me at Voldemort to try and save their own arses." Harry said scathingly.

"Maybe that's why they came but that's not my I'm here, Mr. Potter." she started, then stopped as he realized that she was standing over her.

"Sorry. I guess I could be a better host." he said as he waved his hand and created a comfortable chair to sit in. "I would get up but that's kind of hard to do with everything that's happened."

Amelia sat in the chair as she looked over at him in curiousity, trying to understand what he was telling her. Finally she decided to just out and out ask him, thinking it couldn't be any worse than what she'd dealt with before.

"What do you mean with everything that's happened? Can you tell me what happened?" she asked as she sat forward in her chair.

"Ma'am, do you know how to read minds?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Do you mean legilemency? Where you could show me your thoughts?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. How about I show you some of the high-lights of my stay here and then you can try and tell me who owes who." he suggested as he leaned forward a little bit.

Amelia thought over what she was offering and wondered if she should really take the chance. But then she realized he was offering her a chance to gain a little of his trust and maybe they could start there.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. How do you want to do this?" she asked as she sat back comfortably and waited for him to make a move.

While she watched, Harry lifted himself up on his elbows and then slowly managed to sit up. As she watched he literally used his hands to move his legs over the edge of the cot without his blanket falling off his legs. Once he was able to, he leaned back against the wall where he could look her in the eyes. She wanted to ask what was wrong with his legs, but decided to leave it for now.

"Okay, Ma'am. I'll meet your eyes and you do what you need to. I won't fight you." he promised as he waited.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Just think about what you want me to see and don't break eye contact." she said, then looked into his eyes as she held her wand and incanted, "Legilimens."

What happened after that shook her to her core as she realized how bad it had been. First he showed her the last fifteen months and every beating and meeting with Dawlish. Whenshe saw Dawlish she was literally seething in anger. Then he went further and showed her all of his time at school as well as the ten years before he had gone to school. By the time she had witnessed everything that he had to show her, Amelia was ready to strangle Fudge with his own robes. But that wasn't the half of it.

She broke the connection and sat back in her seat as she thought it all over and looked at him carefully. Then she had another thought that might help them both.

"Mr. Potter, I've been in touch with an old friend that could help you. We talked when the information about you and Mr. Diggory came out. He's already offered to help you if you are willing and it means that you can leave here without anyone trying to force you into anything against your will." Amelia said, meeting his eyes.

Harry looked at her and tried to think about what he needed to do. But she had given him something to thiink about and she had voted for him at the trial. Sure he knew Susan Bones but she had treated him the way the rest of the school had because of that damned tournament. He had to make a decision on what he was going to do. Finally he decided to take a chance.

"Ma'am, you can call me Harry. I guess if I have to trust somebody, I might as well start with you. You did try to treat me as innocent. So where do we go from here?" he asked.

"I will arrange transport to a Ministry holding cell and have your trial arranged. After that we'll get you someplace safe so that you can do what you want with your life." she promised.

"What about that old meddler and the chicken-hearted bastard? Can you keep them away from me?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I can arrange for them to be kept away from you. Can I ask a question, though?" she started and went on when he nodded, "What happened with your legs?"

"You saw the beatings I got?" he started and she nodded, "I've been healing myself with magic. The problem is that magic can only do so much. Without the right diet and a way to try and work them, I'm at a disadvantage. So even though I've been healing them it's been bad and I really can't do anything else while I've been cooped up in here."

"Damn! Alright, you'll leave here and be transported to a secure room in St. Mungo's if you like." she offered.

"No! Just get me out and get me a trial. I'll supply a chair to travel in, but I don't want anybody else around. When I go to trial, just make sure my friends are there to see the truth. Then get me the hell out of there to someplace safe." he said.

"Harry, do you remember Fleur Delacouer?" she asked carefully, afraid of setting him off.

"Yeah. She was the french champion from Beauxbatons." he said.

"Her father was the one I contacted to help you. He's agreed to take you into his home while we try to find a way to help you. I know someone else that I can get in touch with once we get you out of Britain. Will you let us help?" she asked.

"If it will keep those bastards away from me then I'll take what you can give me." he agreed as he leaned back against the wall to rest and try to relax.

"I understand that you hate them but we can't give them any idea of what's going to happeen until after the trial. I only hope that they don't realize what we've been talking about." she said as she remembered that she hadn't put up any privacy wards.

"Don't worry about it, Ma'am. They haven't been able to get back into this corridor since I forced them out of my cell. So they can't hear a thing. Can we leave once they're gone?" Harry asked.

"I'll go explain to them that they need to leave. Unfortunately they'll be on the boat back to the mainland with us. But then I'll take you straight to your holding cell at the ministry by portkey and they won't have any way to interact with you." she promised.

"If you believe that I've got a real nice castle to sell you. Think about it. You know Dumbledore has his own group and some of your aurors are part of it." he warned her.

"We'll talk about it at the ministry. I'll go tell them to wait at the boat for us. Until then, just be quiet and we'll make this work." she promised as she stood up. He vanished the chair she had been sitting in and transfigured his own chair to transport himself. "You do know that you're not supposed to be able to do magic here. Especially without a wand."

"Nobody ever told me." he said with a lop-sided grin as she just shook her head and walked out the door.

She walked to the door and found Albus and Fudge trying to enter the door without any success.

"I managed to get Mr. Potter to agree to return to the mainland and go through another trial. But he's not thrilled with either of you and your best bet is to make sure that you stay away from him. He doesn't even want to talk to either of you. Don't bollocks this up or I'll make sure that you both pay for what you've done." she said protectively.

"But Amelia, we need.." Fudge started before she cut him off.

"NO, Cornelius. You've done enough damage. Leave him alone." she said angrily as she re-called everything that Harry had shown her through Legilimency.

Both Fudge and Dumbledore looked at her, then took her at her word and they both headed for the boat without her. When she returned to the cell he was already in his chair and the blanket was over his legs, hiding the evidence of what had happened. She guided the chair as they left his cell, down through the prison and out to the docks.

Author's Note: To all of my readers. Thank you for your support and reviews. I hope that you get as much joy out of this as I do when the muse let's me see the creatuion come to life.


	4. Chapter 4 The truth shall set you free

CHAPTER THREE: THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE

MINISTRY OF MAGIC MINISTER'S OFFICE NEXT DAY

Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore were sitting in the Minister's office as Fudge tried to convince Dumbledore to work with him to make sure that Harry Potter was associated with both the Ministry and Cornelius Fudge.

"Albus, somehow we have to convince Potter that it's in his best interest to maintain a working relationship with this ministry and my office. He has to know that we will support him in any way he needs to defeat Lord Thingy." Fudge said in a panic.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen, Cornelius. You've seen that we cannot even approach Mr. Potter as he sits in a ministry holding cell. Amelia Bones has us blocked at every turn and I haven't been able to even speak to her because she has busied herself taking a place as Mr. Potter's advocate. No, Cornelius, I'm afraid the only opportunity we will have to speak to Mr. Potter is at his trial." Dumbledore said, his tone one of regret that he'd beeen manipulated so easily.

"Surely there must be one of the old laws that we can use to help us hold him here?" Fudge said, grasping at straws.

"Cornelius, if you even attempt that Amelia will destroy you and any credibility you might have left. No, I'm afraid that we must simply let this play out and hope for the best." Dumbledore offered as he stood and moved towards the office door. Fudge stood and followed him, holding his bowler hat in his hands as they headed to the Wizengamot chambers.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC HOLDING CELL

9:30 A.M.

Harry Potter was suitable cleaned and dressed in fresh robes that Madam Bones had brought to him that morning after she had checked in at her office. He was clean-shaven and they had even allowed him to bathe after he was brought down. His hair was long now, reaching his shoulders and the robes he wore bore the Potter crest. He was sitting in the chair he'd conjured and had a fleece pulled over his lap, covering his legs. He was as ready as he would ever be to have this over and done with. So when the door opened again with Madam Bones there he smiled until he saw Tonks and Shacklebolt standing behind her.

"With all due respect, Madam Bones, I request two other Aurors to escort us. I find these two highly unsuitable." Harry said, his eyes glittering angrily.

"Could you explain why, Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked confused.

"Do you remember a certain bird-watching club I told you about?" he asked, and she nodded as it dawned on her what he was saying, "I'd rather not have two charter members near me. Merlin knows if they were to be responsible for my safety I'd just as soon give myself to Voldemort." he snarled with all the hostility he had in him.

"Now see here. We would never hurt one of our charges." Shacklebolt protested.

"No. You just kiss the ass of the old bastards that put me in this mess in the first place. So thanks but no thanks." Harry sneered at them.

"Albus Dumbledore is a great wizard" Shacklebolt protested only to come face to face with his boss.

"Shacklebolt, you have one minute to decide where your priorities lie. With your job or with the Headmaster. And your choice had better be the right one or you'll be sitting in a holding cell for obstructing justice. The same goes for you, Tonks. Because I won't have an auror that is loyal to anyone else beside their jobs. So choose now." she demanded.

"But Professor Dumbledore is the leader of the light. He fought Grindelwald and he's the only one You-know-who is afraid of." Tonks argued.

"Auror Tonks you are dismissed. What about you. Shack?" Amelia demanded.o

"I'm an Auror first and fore-most. You have my loyalty." Shacklebolt said as he looked at her and Harry.

"Then I'll trust that you follow my orders, not orders from Albus Dumbledore. Do you understand?" Amelia warned.

"Yes, Madam Bones." he said as she turned to Harry and he read the question in her eyes.

"I trust you, Lady Bones. Not him." Harry said, his voice almost arctic.

"Good enough. We'll take you to the Wizengamot chamber. You'll have to enter through the same chair again. But I think you can manage to make sure that the chair you come up in is yours." She promised, then looked at Shacklebolt, "You are not to interfere in anything Mr. Potter does. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Madam Bones." Shacklebolt nodded and Amelia led the way to the chamber below the Wizengamot.

WIZENGAMOT CHAMBERS 10:00 a.m.

Madam Bones took her place on the Wizengamot as she waited for Dumbledore to call the meeting to order so that they could begin the trial. As she settled herself to play her part, she looked into the visitors gallery to search for a familiar face. A friend that she had contacted to help get the young wizard out of the country for now. She finally spotted him and he nodded.

That was all she needed to know that the plans she had put in place to help young Harry get out so he could live his life without interference from domineering old men that should know better.

With a smile, she shuffled her files until Albus Dumbledore came in followed by the other members of the Wizengamot. Once everyone had taken their seats, Dumbledore picked up the gavel and brought it down three times as he raised his voice.

"Order! Order in the chambers!" he demanded as he brought his gavel down hard on the desk in front of himself.

Slowly everyone began to quiet down and you could actually hear what was being said by some of their numbers, none of it very flattering.

But Harry ignored it all as he sat there and watched the members of the Wizengamot as they finally settled down and waited for Dumbledore to start the trial.

"We are here to correct a miscarriage of justice that took place in this very courtroom. We are here for the trial of Harry James Potter. Interrogators for the Ministry, Cornelius Oswald Fudge and Dolores Jane Umbridge. Advocate for the defense, Amelia Susan Bones. Prosecutor, Rufus Scrimgoer. Advocate for the defense, you may present your case." Dumbledore stated.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock. We are here to exonerate Harry James Potter in the death of Cedric Diggory. We learned that Peter Pettigrew was responsible for Mr. Diggory's death during his trial. Mr. Potter has agreed to provide us with his memories under Veritaserum to prove they are authentic and allow us to view them in a solicitor's pensieve." Amelia stated.

"At this time, we have no objections." Rufus Scrimgoer said, then leaned back to wait.

"The Ministry has no objections at this time." Fudge said from his chair, before Umbridge could open her mouth.

"Damn straight they don't." Harry muttered under his breath.

At a signal from Dumbledore, two aurors came in bearing a vial and a pensieve. Amelia verified the potion in the vial before she walked over and administered the three drops to Harry. She waited until his eyes glazed over to prove that he was under the potions effects before she could ask the questions they needed answers to.

"What is your name?" Amelia asked as they watched the results.

"Harry James Potter." he said in a monotone voice.

"When were you born?" she asked a second question.

"July 31, 1980." he said in that same rote.

"Lords and Ladies, he is under the effects of the potion." she explained, then turned back to Harry, "Mr. Potter, can you give us a clear memory of what happened the night of June 24, 1996."

"Yes, ma'am. I have it clear in my mind." he said, then waited.

Amelia went over to where he was sitting and extracted the memory from Harry's mind, then put it into the pensieve and touched some runes on the rim of the pensieve.

It started to project the memory above the bowl and everyone was drawn in as they saw Harry and Cedric take the Triwizard Cup and be transported to the graveyard. Then they watched as they heard the voice of Voldemort say "Kill the spare!".ing

They got to see the killing curse that destroyed a young life while Harry sat there and a tear ran down his cheek.

They couldn't see how this was affecting him and he was glad for this. Then they were exposed to the terror and nightmare that his life had become as they witnessed the rebirth of the monster they had all come to fear.

Finally the memory ended and they watched as it was returned to the damnable pensieve and the members of the wizengamot started to mutter angrily as the light returned to the chamber.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, you have seen the memory. You know the truth now through both Pettigrew's and Mr. Potter's memories. I ask that you prepare to render a verdict." Amelia said.

"We will now take a vote. All those in favor of innocence, light your wands." Dumbledore called out.

In response almost all of the wands were raised and lit.

"All those in favor of guilt raise your wand." Dumbledore called again.

A few wands were raised and lit. But Amelia made it a point to note the names of those who had voted against Harry. This way she could remember who was against House Potter.

"By an overwhelming majority, thee Wizengamot finds Harry James Potter innocent of the crimes he is accused of." Dumbledore said as he started to bring his gavel down.

"WAIT!" Amelia interrupted before he could. "What of the penalties imposed by this body. Why should another prosper due to the manipulations of this body?" she demanded as she looked at each of them in turn.

"What would you have us do, Madam?" Dumbledore asked as he looked down at them.

"Return Mr. Potter's vaults and belongings to him. Restore his heritage and allow him to take up his lordship as Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Everything including his seat on the Wizengamot." she said in as matter of fact a voice as she could manage.

"Lords and Ladies, we have heard Madam Bones plea and in this she has the right of it. We must return what was taken from Mr. Potter and restore not only his heritage but his name." Dumbledore said as he looked around the room.

Before he could ask, wands lit up around the room to show that they were in agreement with him. There were only three that refused to support the motion Dumbledore had made. These were Amos Diggory, Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge.

"I'll remember this, Fudge." Harry thought as Dumbledore announced that his things would be returned to him.

But that wasn't the end of it by a longshot. Because Harry had a few shot of his own to get in.

"Chief Warlock, while I am still under Veritaserum, there are a number of other memories I need to show the Wizengamot." he said before Dumbledore could bring the gavel down.

"What now, Mr. Potter?" Fudge asked with a put upon sigh.

"Minister Fudge, I have been wronged and I ask for justice for myself and my House." Harry managed to say.

"What does this have to do with this body?" Umbridge demanded.

"What do you want me to do, Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked.

"Take the memories I'm giving you and play them in the pensieve. Don't let anybody stop them. They have to play out." Harry said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

Amelia took her wand and withdrew the memories he pushed forward and placed them in the pensieve, then set them to playing, not knowing what they were. All she knew was that there was something he wanted all of them to see.

That's when they all got a look at what he'd been through, one incident at a time. They were witness to the original beatings first, Then they spotted Dawlish's first visit and witnessed Dawlish slip up and admit that he'd been sent by Diggory. Every member of the Wizengamot turned to look at Fudge and the eyes they turned on him were hostile. It didn't take a genius to realize that Fudge had to be the one who authorized those little visits. But they couldn't deal with him right now. They all realized that what had been done to Harry was against everything some of them believed in.

When the memories had finished playing, Amelia Bones looked dead at Amos Diggory before she turned to Fudge.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, what we have seen here is one man taking his sick revenge for something that Lord Potter had no control over and was not guilty of. I ask now that yoiu administer justice on behalf of the one who is unable to ask it on his own behalf." she said, looking around as she said it.

"I am afraid I must agree. But what of Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore inquired as Amelia handed him the antidote to the Veritaserum. She had coached him on what to do next and she waited.

Harry came out of the potion induced fog and turned to look at the Wizengamot, then he turned to the Seal he saw above the chamber.

"By Blood and Magic I, Harry James Potter, claim my title as Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and all of the rights and duties that come with it." Harry almost shouted his words.

At his words, the magic of the Wizengamot chamber itself began to swirl into a funnel that eventually came to surround him. Finally, when the glow of magic had faded, he found himself wearing the signet ring of Lord Potter with two other signets that had also come to him. One was the crest of a griffin rampant clutching a sword with a phoenix above. The other was a signet that had a circle with a line through it, surrounded by a triangle.

But the knowledge that came from those rings gave him the words he needed to say to finish this in his way. He held his hand up with his rings showing.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor Peverell claim my seats on the Wizengamot and eject all of those who have taken those seats without my express permission!" He exclaimed and watched as the magic began to take effect. Amos Diggory was the first to be ejected from his seat and transported to the floor. Then to everybody's surprise they watched as Dumbledore was removed and transported to the floor. The last was the largest surprise.

Theodore Nott Senior was transported to the floor and turned to look around himself to try and figure out what had happened to him. Then he turned to the chair with a snarl as he looked around at the chair Harry was sitting in. Before he could begin to move that way, Amelia had him in a full body bind.

"Well, imagine that. But that won't happen again." Harry said as he looked at each of the three men that had claimed and used his seats for their own ends.

"Since you think that what is mine should be yours, then there won't be a seat for you to mis-use." Harry said as he looked back up at the chamber's Great Seal. "I, Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor Peverell, hereby declare my seats to be placed in stasis until such time as I return to take my place here. No one other than myself will be allowed to usurp their votes or their power in this chamber until I return. As I say it, so mote it be!" he commanded and the magic of the chamber removed all three seats from the chamber.

"HARRY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Dumbledore cried out as the chairs were removed and their power withdrawn from the chamber.

"You can't do this Mr. Potter?" Fudge tried to protest.

"I can and I did! You have no say in what I do. Live with it and your mistakes." Harry told them and they looked at him in shock.

"Mr. Potter, when will you return to your education at Hogwarts." Fudge asked as he looked at him down on the floor.

"I'm not! There isn't anything there for me anymore." Harry saud with finality.

"Harry! You must return to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore tried to argue.

"Why? So I can go through some more of your little tests? So you can see if I meet your standards? Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be damned if I go through that any longer." Harry said as he denied what Dumbledore was saying.

Before either Fudge or Dumbledore could say anymore a voice spoke up from the visitor's gallery.

"Mr. Potter has been given over to my custody by order of the I.C.W. and it is indisputable." a french accent spoke up from there.

"Mr. Potter has to remain here. He is the only hope to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore tried to argue.

"I don't really care, Dumbledore. I'm done with you and your damn games. Leave me alone from here on out." Harry said, then turned to Amelia. "Is that Mr. Delacoer?" Harry asked as he looked over at Amelia.

"Yes, that's Jean Luc Delacoer. He agreed to take you to his home and keep you safe. At least until we can get things straightened out and fixed." she said as she looked at him, worried.

"Then it's time to go. But I want to leave on my own terms. For that I need you to levitate me up where everyone can see me." he said, and nodded to his legs.

Amelia understood what she wanted and what he was planning. She didn't agree with it, but there she couldn't stop him from doing as he saw fit.

With a nod, she cast the levitation charm and lifted Harry up where he could be seen. He cast a 'sonorous' charm on himself so that he could be heard.

"Take a good look! You wonder why I won't stay here and be your "protector"? It's really simple if you think about it. You all had a hand in doing this to me. Why should I lift a hand to help you when not a damned one of you was there to stop this!" he said as he whipped the blanket and let it drop to the chair.

The whole of the Wizengamot got a good look at his legs as they were now. Twisted and deformed because of the bad breaks, no healing and not able to even exercise to strengthen them. But that wasn't the worst of it. He finally ended the glamour on his face and they got a good look at how he'd lost and eye to somebody's madness.

There were gasps of shock and exclamations of the nightmarish conditions that he'd been forced to endure.

Once everybody had gotten a glimpse of him, he nodded for Amelia to put him back in his chair. He picked up the blanket and covered his legs with his lap blanket.

"I will get to the truth of this and be in touch, Mr. Potter. That I promise you." Amelia said once he was settled in his chair.

About that time Mr. Delacoer made his way to stand behind Harry's chair and prepared to wheel him out.

"I want to talk to the reporters on the way out. Then I need to go to Gringotts before we leave." Harry said in a low voice.

"Of course. The reporters are waiting just outside the chamber doors. You'll be able to talk to them in just a few minutes. Until then, we just have to get you out of here. Perhaps Madam Bones can make us a portkey to take us to Gringotts from here." he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Delacoer. Thank you for helping me, too." Harry said, surprised at the kindness this stranger was showing him, even though he was bitter at the British Wizarding world.

"It's Jean Luc, Mr. Potter. Is there anything else you need to do before you leave here?" he asked careful to keep his voice down low.

"With everything that has happened, by decree of the Wizengamot, everything is ordered returned to you Harry. That's all you have to worry about. I've also got a portkey here fosr you from Ragnok himself." Amelia said as she handed them a length of rope.

"Thanks, Amelia. Can it be activated as soon as we're out of the chamber?" Harry asked.

She nodded and then looked around the room, before she spoke to him again.

I'd like it if I could come see you sometime after this is over. But I can promise you that there will be trials held for Diggory and Dawlish at least. Then we'll see where to go from there." she said a little sadly.

"Maybe, maybe not. But if you come see me, I'd prefer it was just you alone." he told her firmly.

"Alright. If that's what you really want. But I'm going to get in touch with a friend of mine that may be able to help you with your little trouble." Amelia promised.

"Can you give me a little bit of time. I think I need to just find somewhere and settle for the time being." he said as he thought about it.

"Alright. If you ever need me, I'm just a floo call away." she said, as Dumbledore returned to the Chief Warlock's seat and worked to bring order back to the chamber.

Finally able to get everyone that was allowed back to his seat and looked around the chamber to the other lords and ladies that sat their seats.

"My Lords and Ladies, it is the order of this body that, having been found innocent of all charges, all of the belongings, property and other assets are returned to their rightful owner, Lord Harry James Potter. He is free to go forth from this place and resume his life. This meeting is adjourned." Dumbledore said as he brought his gavel down to dismiss the members, then tried to make his way over to Harry before he could leave the chamber.

Jean Luc wheeled Harry towards the doors to get him out of the chamber when his way was blocked by a family of red heads that Harry knew as the Weasley family.

Before Dumbledore arrived Molly Weasley had bustled over to try and hug him, but Harry put up his hand in the universal stop gesture and she had quit moving towards him in confusion.

"Harry, what's wrong? Don't worry, we'll get you set to rights again. You just need a little feeding up and some love and care, then you'll be right as rain. We can take care of that when we get you back to the Burrow." she said in her over-bearing I know what's best way.

"Actually, Mr. Potter will be returning to France with me. I have custody of him and he will be well cared for with the best doctors if that is what he wishes. But the choice is his own." Jean Luc said as he gripped Harry's chair tightly.

"I definitely want to visit France. It sounds interesting and I've never been there." Harry said over his shoulder in an off-hand way.

"But Harry! We can take care of you. I love you as if you were one of my own!" Molly protested, as Hermione was in the background.

"Yeah! You loved me so much that you couldn't see what was right under your nose, so you gave lies to Rita Skeeter about my so-called life and that you thought I'd gone dark." he sneered scornfully.

"Hey! You can't talk to mum that way!" Ron shouted as he drew his wand to curse Harry. Before he could even send out so much as a hex, Bill, the oldest Weasley sibling reached out and took the wand away from him.

"Get the hell away from me, you walking garbage disposal! YOU AND I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO EACH OTHER!" Harry shouted. The room went quiet as he was wheeled towards the exit. Jean Luc had him almost to the doors when Molly decided to put her two Knuts in.

"How dare you treat us this way after all we have done for you. Keeping you safe, letting you stay with us during summers. Not to mention that Ronald has been keeping you safe from Ms. Granger all this time." Molly said as she proved that she was truly as thick as her son.

"That's funny! I don't remember being in any danger. And as far as keeping Hermione safe and me away from her well, I didn't know that hell had frozen over. But I really don't give a shite. Oh, and tell your darling red-headed daughter to stay away from me altogether. I don't want to catch anything." he said snidely.

"Hey, mate. That's no way to talk about my family." Ron blustered.

"Let me make it clear for you, young Weasley. We are not mates! After the things you said in those interviews you are no friend of mine and I never want to hear your name again, you lousy traitor!" Harry sneered at him.

Molly was about to say something when Harry decided to cut her off before she got up too much steam. He didn't want to waste time to getting to the bank, so he cut her off at the knees.

"Lord Weasley! I call on you as Lord Potter, control your good wife before I lose my temper and say or do something that I will regret at some point in the future. Besides I want to depart as peacefully as possible." Harry raised his voice to speak to Arthur Weasley.

The tone in his voice was enough to let Arthur know that he was deadly serious. Arthur looked at his wife and Harry, then saw the tension in Harry's shoulders. He was afraid of what could happen if he let Molly continue on with the path she was going down and stepped in to stop her before she could offend Harry any further.

"Molly, stop. Lord Potter has the right to live his life as he chooses without interference. We cannot try and change his mind because we are not his family." Arthur said as he tried to rein in his wife.

"Arthur, I did not raise him to act this way towards his family!" Molly said as she turned her attention to her husband.

"Newsflash, Mrs. Weasley! You didn't raise me. You allowed me to stay with your family for two summers and you sure as hell aren't my mother. As your son so accurately stated in his little interview with the Prophet, MY MOTHER IS DEAD! SO BACK OFF!" he finished with a raised voice.

"But..but." she started then her husband cut her off.

"No, Molly. Lord Potter is right. We don't have any say in how he lives his life." Arthur said with a shake of his head.

"Oh, and by the by...Tell your daughter to get over her fantasy of marrying me and being Lady Potter, because that is never going to happen!" Harry said with a sneer on his face.

Before they could make it to the exit doors Dumbledore had reached where they were standing and had to try his own tactics to stop them.d as he m to aki

"Harry.." he started, only to be cut off by an angry Harry Potter.

"My name is Lord Harry James Potter! You have no right to talk to me like you know me after what you've done to me. If you want to talk to me, my name to you is Lord Potter." Harry ranted at him.

"Forgive me, Lord Potter. But I need to know when we can expect you to return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as he looked down at Harry and considered trying to use legilemency on him. Then he decided against trying it because he needed to try and regain some trust.

"I'm not returning to Hogwarts. I intend to seek my education abroad. There is nothing to hold me here and I am done with all of you." Harry said, then looked at Jean Luc.

"But you have to finish your education. And Hogwarts is the best magical school in Britain. You can't just leave. You're a hero to these people and they need you." Dumbledore tried to persuade him to stay.

"Forget it, Dumbledore! I'm not your little weapon to train and use or hide away as you see fit. We are done!" Harry told him.

"But what of your friends and what family you have left? Surely you aren't going to just leave them behind." Dumbledore tried one last ploy to get through to him.

"What friends? They all turned on me and I owe them nothing. So there's no reason for me to stay." Harry said as he turned and nodded to Jean Luc.

Jean Luc pushed him through the doors of the chamber where they were surrounded by reporters as Harry and Jean Luc finally got clear of the door. They finally got clear and Jean Luc turned to face the reporters to make a statement.

"If you want to speak to Lord Potter, he will give you a statement in the Atrium in twenty minutes." Jean Luc said as he took Harry to a lift and they entered while the reporters took a second lift upstairs.

OFFICE OF THE D.M.L.E. PROPERTY OFFICE

NOON

Jean Luc pushed Harry's chair into the office, up to the cage that held property from previous cases. The attendant looked at them carefully, studying Harry's face as he reached the cage.

"I'm here to pick up my belongings that were illegally taken." Harry said, his tone rough.

The attendant turned and walked back among the racks to search for the boxes that contained his things. When he came back, he was holding a single box and he set it to one side, then he started to take things out and set them on the counter.

Harry saw his trunk, his backpack and money bag. Last was his wand.

Harry reached out and started to take his things, then put them in the pockets of the robes one at a time. But when he reached his wand, he picked it up, only to find that there was no connection to it anymore. He was a little disappointed but it was nothing he had not expected.

"Alright, Jean Luc, I'm ready to go. Just..don't be surprised by anything I do, alright?" Harry requested as they started their journey to the Atrium.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC ATRIUM

12:45 PM

As they reached the Atrium, Jean Luc saw all of the reporters as well as several of the Ministry workers gathered to hear what Harry had to say after being released from prison and given his life back.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter! Will you give us a few quotes?" he heard Rita Skeeter call from out of the crowd.

"A few quotes, is it? Yeah, gather around, I've got a personal message for all of Britain!" Harry said as Jean Luc turned him to face the crowd gathered around to hear what he had to say. Unseen by anyone, Jean Luc managed to pass the portkey and watch as Harry managed to hold back a little as he held on to his chair.

By the time he had everyone's attention Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and the rest of his so-called friends had also put in an appearance. Harry looked over the crowd and then turned to Jean Luc, letting him know when to activate the portkey.

"Harry, my boy, what could you possibly have to say to the people who love and care for you?" Dumbledore asked, projecting his grandfatherly personna as much as he could.

But Harry refused to fall for it and Jean Luc knew what he was about, so neither was taken in by his act as they waited for him to try and make his pitch. The question he asked still hanging in the air as he watched the old doddering fool with an eagle eye.

"There is no one like that here. All of them abandoned me when you made your own proclamation. You said I was a dark lord that was just beginning to rise. I don't think that was very intelligent on your part. It's time I started to live my own life." Harry said as he looked out over the crowd.

Ignoring her, Harry turned his eyes on Arthur Weasley and the man wanted to flinch back from the cold fire he saw there. Instead he stood forward and resolved to face whatever was said to him.

"Lord Weasley, I find it offensive that after what was said to me your wife has the gall to attempt to address me in the familiar after what she has done. Your family all turned their backs on me save two and those two alone will ever be welcome near me. As for the rest of your traitorous clan, they will never be welcomed by House Potter as friends or allies. Do I make myself perfectly clear or will it be necessary for me to declare a blood-feud between our houses?" Harry demanded angrily, his eyes flaring as his words drew gasps from everyone there.

"HARRY!" Hermione gasped out his name as he made his pronouncement.

In response, he turned his eyes to her and she could almost see the hatred there as he looked at her. But she refused to back down as she confronted him.

"Be very careful, Granger! You are close to being tarred with the same brush as these traitors! You knew me best and yet you never once stood up for me. I see no reason to continue associating with somebody who doesn't even have the backbone to stand up for their friends. Truly the House of Gryffindor has become a den of jackals. I see no lions here!" he said with a lift of his head as Albus Dumbledore walked up to them.

"Surely you are being to harsh on your friends, Mr. Potter. Once you have returned to Hogwarts, you may find it in your heart to forgive them." Dumbledore pontificated as he looked at Harry.

"Oh, Merlin forbid the Great Albus Dumbledore should be wrong about anything." Harry snarled as he turned to find Minerva McGonagal standing there as well, "Or that the head of Gryffindor should defend one of her cubs. But you both shame yourselves and the school. Your animagus should have been a jackal. That is your house. And as for you Albus, let me make myself clear. I will never return to Hogwarts again and this should prove it."

Before anyone could react, Harry drew his wand out of his robes and snapped it, then burnt it to ash with his own wand-less and wordless magic.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Fudge demanded in a panic.

No. But I will no longer deal with a corrupt government that vilifies me one minute and expects me to save their asses the next." Harry decreed, then turned to the reporters. "For those of you with the press I have a short statement to be run in the Wizarding press. Are you ready?"

He waited as they readied their quills and pens while Jean luc laid a hand on his shoulder to let him know that is was almost time.

"What do you wish to say, Mr. Potter?" Skeeter asked.

"To the Wizards and Witches in Britain, Good Luck. You will have to save yourselves because I refuse to fight for a bunch of cowardly sheep any longer. You have burned me for the last time. To Madame Amelia Bones, you have my gratitude and an open invitation as well as the protection of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter for Eternity. To Lord Voldemort, other than the House of Bones and Longbottom, the sheep are yours to shear as you please. Leave me and my chosen in peace. That is the only boon I ask as I leave these shores. Have a good day." Harry finished.

Madame Amelia Bones was the only one to walk away with a satisfied look while the Weasleys, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were left flabbergasted.

Fudge cringed as the reporters turned their attention to him to demand answers and he retreated to the elevators before they could get rolling.

"What do you mean, my boy? I'm just worried that you're making decisions without the proper information." Dumbledore said with a bit of a warning tone to his voice.

"You mean that I'm making decisions without your input. But that isn't anything important. You see, I'm leaving. I have had enough. So I'm going to find someplace that I fit in and you can all go to hell." Harry said in a tone than brooked no arguement from anyone. "I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Oh? Do you really want to challenge me on the political battlefield." Dumbledore said smugly.

"No. There's no real challenge to the political side of things. But there's something that everyone should know." Harry started out.

"What is that, Lord Potter?" one reporter called out.

"Just remember that when you put people on pedestals just so you can tear them down, pretty soon you've torn down your own future. You want me to fight your battles for you, but the truth is that I haven't found a damn thing in the British Wizarding world worth fighting for. You ignored the me and then you ignored the truth so you could have your little world without it being torn up. Have fun now, because it's all yours." Harry said as Jean Luc activated the portkey and they were whisked away.

All of his so-called friends were left behind to stare at the space where he had been while the reporters turned to ask them questions.

A/n: here's the next chapter. I know its a little longer than others but I am trying to set things in perspective. Next Stop Gringotts, Ho!


	5. Chapter 5: Next Steps

CHAPTER FOUR: THE NEXT STEPS

When the portkey stopped and they were stable again, they found themselves outside the doors of Gringotts Bank. Jean Luc pushed the chair up to the doors and the guards opened them as he wheeled Harry through into the lobby, then over to a Goblin teller overseer at the back of the lobby.

"Lord Potter has a meeting with Director Ragnok." Jean Luc said as he leaned towards the teller.

"I see. Please wait here. Somebody will be here to escort you back shortly." the overseer said as he motioned a runner over to him.

"Thank you, honorable overseer. May your enemies flee at your shadow." Jean luc said as he turned back to Harry, who gave a small bow of his own.

Jean Luc wheeled him back a bit to clear an area so that they weren't blocking business.

"What are you going to do here, Harry?" Jean Luc asked as he stood by the young wizard.

"You saw what just happened in the Wizengamot, Jean Luc. Now that I'm leaving Britain, they'll try to go after my vaults to try and prevent me from leaving Britain. So, I have to remove them from Britain where they can't do that." Harry said in a low voice.

"Are you sure that you really want to do this, Harry?" Jean luc wanted to know.

"Yeah. This is the only thing I can do right now. There's no other way for me to get away from these idiots." Harry said bitterly.

"If that's what you want, Harry, then I'll stand behind you on it." Jean Luc agreed as the runner goblin came over to them.

"Lord Potter, Monsieur Delacoer, Director Ragnok will see you now. If you'll follow me." the goblin said as he turned to lead them through a door behind the overseer's desk.

Jean Luc stepped behind Harry and pushed his chair as they followed the goblin through the door and back through the halls until they reached a set of doors that were almost solid obsidian and waited while the goblin knocked on the doors.

When a voice came from the doors and they were opened, the runner walked in first and they followed behind him then stopped to wait as he announced them.

"Lord Director Ragnok, War-Chief and Director of Gringotts England, I present Monsieur Delacoer of France and Lord Harry James Potter of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter." the runner said in a loud voice.

"Thank you for this audience, War-chief Ragnok. May your enemies fear your blade." Jean Luc said with a bowed head.

"I also thank you for your time War-chief Ragnok. May your enemies blood flow and their gold enrich your vaults." Harry added.

"Welcome, Monsieur Delacoer, Lord Potter. What brings you to Gringotts this day?" Ragnok asked.

"War-chief Ragnok, please call me Harry. You have earned your rank. I haven't as yet." Harry said in self-abasement.

"Then call me Ragnok, Harry. As I said, what brings you to Gringotts today?"

"Ragnok, you know where I have spent the last several months. I am in no condition to fight right now. The damn fools in the Wizengamot have started their usual shite and I'm in no mood for it. I couldn't fight my way out of a paper bag right now. I have to get out of Britain and the fools are aware that I'm leaving. So they will come after me the only way they can." Harry said inOF explanation.

"Meaning the foolish wizards will try to order the confiscation of your vaults." Ragnok finished for him, seeing where he was going with this particular notion, "What do you want to do, Harry?"

"Ragnok, I need to transfer the contents of all my vaults Potter, Peverell and Gryffindor out of Britain to France." Harry explained.

"If you do that Harry, you'll destabilize the economy here in Magical Britain." Ragnok said as he looked at him with sharp eyes.

"I understand that, Ragnok. But I can't allow them to use this to force me to remain. The only way is to remove the opportunity." Harry said.

"War-chief Ragnok, if I understand procedure correctly then once sufficient wealth has been removed from any magical society, Gringotts is required to enact economic security procedures until the society has stabilized. Isn't that correct?" Jeaan Luc asked carefully.

"Yes, Monsieur Delacoer. That would be about right." Ragnok said, bemused.

"Then would that not give you some leverage to deal with the Wizards?" Jean Luc asked.

"Yes, that it would." Ragnok said, considering the repercussions that could come from this.

"Then when you move my vaults out of Britain to France, you could enact those procedures to work for you. Maybe my vaults would be gone but they wouldn't be gone from Gringotts altogether. If we move fast enough." Harry suggested.

"I see. Very well, Lord Potter. We will make arrangements and have the full contents of your vaults moved to our branch in France. We will make it a point to penalize the Wizengamot for the forced relocation. Should work out quite well." Ragnok said thoughtfully as he considered all the implications of his actions. "We could have this done by the end of the day. Is there anything that we at Gringotts can do to aid you further?"

"Actually, War-chief Ragnok, would it be possible for you to allow us the use of a portal to return to France?" Jean Luc suggested.

"I think that would be possible. The Potters have always been friends to the Goblins of Gringotts. In that respect we can allow the use of our portal from here to Gringotts Paris. Would that be sufficient?" Ragnok asked carefully.

"Thank you, War-chief Ragnok. I would be very grateful." Harry said as he looked at the Director.

"Harry, take your time to regain your strength and grow strong. You don't owe the Wizards anything, but don't forget that you do still have some friends here." Ragnok said as he gave Harry the goblin equivalent of a smile.

"I won't forget Ragnok. Thank you for your help." Harry said as Ragnok pressed a rune on his desk and a goblin that Harry recognized came in.

"Griphook will escort you to the portal. Good luck Lord Potter. Until we meet again." Ragnok said as Jean Luc moved back behind Harry's chair.

"May your enemies bleed rivers and your vaults carry their gold." Harry said with a small bow.

"May your enemies never hear you coming." Ranok said as they followed Griphook out of the office.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC MINISTERS OFFICE 1:00 PM

Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge and Albus Dumbledore were meeting in the Minister's office to try and find a way to force Harry Potter to remain in Magical Britain. So far there were no laws they could use to force the issue and Jean Luc Delacoer had already blocked their attempts to use the ICW to force the issue.

"There might be a way, Cornelius." Madame Umbridge simpered at the pudgy, balding minister.

"What did you have in mind, Delores?" Cornelius asked.

"Well, it might be possible to confiscate Potter's vaults with a charge of treason lodged against him. If we claim he has failed to discharge his civic duty to Britain by refusing to fight the Dark Lord, then we might be able to force his return when the Goblins lock down his vaults." Umbridge suggested.

"He would have to return to free his vaults and then we could force him to face you know who and there isn't anyway he could fight us on it." Fudge jumped on the idea.

"Plus, if he refuses to return then the ministry would be able to claim them after thirty days due to the treason charge and we would be able to use the money to fuel the Ministry." Umbridge added.

"That is possible. I will call for an emergency meeting tomorrow so we can get the papers in order. Then we can set this in motion." Dumbledore said agreeably.

What nobody expected was that someone overheard their little plan and his conscience was bothering him already. So he sent out an anonymous memo to Madame Bones, informing her of what he'd heard.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC AMELIA BONES' OFFICE

Amelia Bones sat behind her desk, considering what she had witnessed today and it was enough to turn her stomach. She had watched as a petty lttle politician and a man who was supposed to be the undisputed Leader of the Light tried to bully a young man into doing what they dictated while they sat on their fat, lazy asses and did nothing.

Worse yet, she knew they would continue to try and do what they decided was best for them regardless of what they had already cost that young man. They hadn't even tried to offer him any substantial help or training. They just made their demands and expected him to follow their orders.

Amelia had never been prouder than when she watched that young man tell them all off and turn his back to them the way they had done to him.

But she felt that there may be something more that she could do. He needed to be able to protect himself from fuany further attacks and she had an idea that might actually help him. With that thought in mind, she decided to take a walk. There was one person that might be willing to help her deal with the trouble.

KENSINGTON PARK 3:00 PM

Amelia walked through the park to her favorite bench and sat down as she took out a modern cell-phone. Then called up her contact list and finding the number she was looking for, dialed it.

"Well, well, well. The lovely Amelia Bones is calling little old me. What can I do for you, love?" A man's voice came over the phone in high good humor.

"Can the shite, Samuel. You know I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't important." she said sternly.

"Careful, luv. Your cynisym is showing." he laughed, then sobered up, "What do you want Amelia? The only times you call me is when the shite is so deep that you are in over your head."

"I need a favor, Sam. A big favor." she said, trying to do this without getting too cynical.

"Every time you call me you need a favor. What did you do this time?" he said, skeptically.

"It's not for me this time, Samuel. It's for Harry Potter." she said, knowing that he was going to have to eat a big helping of humble pie.

"What? The boy they sent to Azkaban for the murder of that Diggory kid? You're putting me on." he scoffed.

"Samuel, he was innocent." she managed to get out.

"Sure he was. But what do you want me to do about it? I can't break the kid out of Azkaban." Samuel said warily.

"He's been cleared by a full trial of the Wizengamot when new evidence came to light. But he came out of that place in extremely bad shape. That's where you come in." she started.

"You've got five minutes to explain and then I hang up." he warned.

Realizing how serious he was Amelia gave him the full story and everything that she had gotten from Harry about not only what had happened during the triwizard tournament, but the injuries and the pain and grief he'd received from his so-called friends and the Aurors that Amos Diggory had used to do all the damage. When she had finished with that, he had literally come unwound over the phone.

"Damn them all! You say that Potter is out of there now. So he can be healed. But with him being unable to properly move all that time, he's going to have to go through a lot of physical therapy just to be able to walk. I oughta come over there and teach the bunch of you a lesson you won't soon forget!" he fumed.

"Look, Samuel. This is one time that I wasn't even aware of what happened until after the fact. As far as the Auror corps goes, yeah I'd love to bring you in for a day or so to discipline them. The same with some of the others I could name. But that's not why I called you."

"Okay, so why did you call me then?" he asked.

"Well, I remember you said that you were friends with Tony Stark and I thought that maybe the two of you could help Mr. Potter."

"From what you told me the kid has a lot of medical treatment and physical therapy to go through. How could we help him?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Well, being stuck in Azkaban for fifteen months, he hasn't had treatment or exercise. I was thinking that if you and your friend put your heads together you might be able to come up with something like that suit you told me about. Maybe something that works on magic?" she suggested.

"I did help Tony harden his suit against magic. But we never put anything together like you're suggesting." Sam said, thinking.

"Samuel, the young man is magically strong, but he needs something that wil help him regain his health and let him use magic. After the trial he snapped his wand and burnt it to ashes just so they couldn't force him to fight for them." Amelia offered.

"Damn! He's really serious. But why would he do all of that? What makes these idiots think he could do what they couldn't?"

"Because he's done it before. Look Sam, he needs this badly. I don't think they are going to quit coming after him just because he left the country."

"You're asking an awful lot, Amelia. The suit Tony has isn't cheap. Not to mention some of the materials we'd need to make the damn thing for the kid. But it might be possible. Let me talk to Tony and get back to you on it." he said, Then another thought came into his mind. "Amelia, has the boy had any kind of counseling after getting released?"

"We haven't been able to organize anything yet. He's staying with a friend of the family in France right now. But as far as I know, he hasn't spoken to any mind healers yet." she admitted.

"Try to get him to see a mind-healer if you can. But if he refuses, don't push him on it. I have a friend here that can help." he suggested.

"Alright. Call me in a couple of days. I should have heard back from him by then." she agreed as the line went dead.

PARIS FRANCE

3:00 PM

Harry and Jean Luc sat outside the coffee house across from Gringotts talking before Jean Luc would take them to his home. He decided to let Harry know what was awaiting him before he arrived.

"How is Fleur these days?" Harry asked casually.

"She is doing well. She has completed her studies and is taking some time off before she decides what she wants to pursue as a career." Jean luc said, thoughtfully.

"That sounds like a good idea. How is Gabrielle?"

"She was over the moon when she found out that her chevalier was going to be staying with us for a while." Jean Luc chuckled.

"Uh, I don't know what that means." Harry admitted as he looked at the older man.

"It is what we call a knight of old." Jean Luc said, then took in the crest-fallen look on Harry's face. "What is wrong?"

"I'm no knight, Jean Luc. You see what I'm reduced to right now." Harry said as he looked down at the cup of hot chocolate he was sipping.

"Harry, just because you are in that chair right now doesn't mean anything. Yes, you'll have to deal with potions and therapy but that doesn't mean you'll be in that thing forever. Besides, being a knight is more a frame of mind than a physical state of being." Jean Luc chided him.

"Look, J.L., all I want to be is just Harry. Nothing special and I want those bastards to forget about me. They want their precious hidden world, they can have it. I don't owe them a damn thing after what they did to me." Harry said as he put his cup down and looked across the table at the older man.

"I understand, Harry. The fact is, though, my family owes you a debt and we want to help you recover. Besides, Fleur seems to think that you are a very special person and so does Gabrielle. They want to get to know Harry Potter, the man. Not some fiction created by a reporter." Harry said as he looked across the table at the last Potter.

"I really want to thank you for your help, J.L. and it's nice to know somebody is on my side for once. SO How are we going to get to your house?" he asked.

"I will apparate us to the house and then we'll meet the others." Jean Luc said as he paid for their drinks and went behind Harry's chair to push it to a near-by apparation point. With a faint pop they disappeared.

NEW YORK, USA STARK TOWER

NOVEMBER 8, 1996

Samuel Belknap sat at his desk, thinking about what Amelia Bones had requested and what he would need to do to set up a way to counsel Harry Potter without seeming to be over-bearing. But the more he considered it, the more he realized that he would need his old friend Aaron to help the young man who would be so bitter about what others had done to him.

"Shit! Guess I'd better go talk to Tony. Then I'll take a trip to see Aaron." he muttered to himself, deep in thought. "Jarvis, where is Tony?" he asked in a loud voice.

"Mr. Stark is in the kitchen at this time." a british sounding voice replied from thin air.

"Thanks, Jarvis." Sam said as he made his way to the kitchen one floor up.

When he walked off the elevator, Tony was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee as he walked through and grabbed a mug of his own.

"Hey, hocus pocus. Jarvis said you were looking for me. What's up?" Tony asked laughingly.

"Can it, Tony. I need your help to help a friend in need." Sam said carefully as he sat down with his cup of coffee.

"Harry Potter, a kid was put in Azkaban a little over a year ago." Sam started out.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that the wizard's prison you told us about a while ago?" Tony interrupted him.

"Yeah. But it gets worse. He was beaten and badly abused while he was there. I got a call from an old friend asking for help for him." Sam started to explain.

"I thought that your potions were able to heal almost anything." Tony said, curiously.

"They can heal the major physical damage. But he'll have to undergo a lot of physiccal therapy to get back up to par. Amelia suggested a type of armor that you and I talked about before to help him cut that time and give him a way to help himself." Sam offered.

"Hey, it's a nice idea, but you know how hard it was to harden my armor against your hous pocus. How in the hell would we make armor for this kid? It doesn't sound that feasible." Tony protested.

"That's why I would be working with you. I think we could do that. But we'd have to work together." Sam started again.

When Tony looked at him, Sam started to lay out his explanation.m

After that they started to work out the logistics and their ideas.

BALMORAL CASTLE ENGLAND

QUEEN'S CHAMBERS

Queen Elizabeth the second was sitting behind her desk when the Prime Minister was announced as he was ushered into her chambers.

"Prime Minister Tony Blair, Her Majesty's regent to the House of Lords and the House of Commons." the page announced and the man in question walked to her desk and bowed.

"Your Majesty." he said in reverence.

"Minister Blair. What brings you before me this day?" she asked in a regal tone.

"Your Majesty, I bring grave news from that other world." he said worried about what he was about to reveal.

"What has happened to bring them to your notice?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, I bring news of grave injustices that have harmed one of Her Majesty's subjects and caused them to flee our shores to seek sanctuary in France." he said, shocking her.

"Explain!" she commanded and Minister Blair nbegan to read her into everything that had been revealed to him by the Head of the DMLE.

When he was finished, she was beyond furious at the injustices heaped upon this one child by someone who was supposed to represent her own influence in the Magical World. But there were things that she could do to bring them back into the fold.

"Your Majesty, not only does this Cornelius Fudge hold the title of Minister of Magic, but he is also represented as Queen's Wizard. He has used this to his advantage by accepting bribes and allowing himself to be corrupted by those that should have been placed in prison, among other things." Blair said as he passed along the information he'd received from Madame Bones.

"I see. Mr. Blair, I asked you to keep me apprised of happenings in the Magical World. Can you tell me how this happened without your awareness of the situation?" she asked in a coldly arctic tone.

"Your Majesty, I was as surprised at this as you are. I can offer no excuse because I am limited by the information I receive." he said, feeling like a schoolboy that had ben called down for detention.

"I see. Very well, Mr. Blair. If you'll return to your office then I'll keep you apprised of the situation." she said in dismissal.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Prime Minister Blair said, bowing and leaving the room.

Once he was out of the room, she turned to her rolodex and started to search through it for a very specific phone number. She didn't really want to make this call but she decided that it was in the best interests of her country to do so.

Finding the number she wanted, she picked up the receiver and dialed a number, then waited as it was connected.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC

MINISTER'S OFFICE

Cornelius Fudge sat behind the desk, reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet and trying to think of a way to turn this to his advantage. With Potter taking the stance he had, it would appear that Fudge's own support was disappearing like water under a bridge.

He knew that he needed to get Potter back here after You-know-who had returned and the public were all aware of why Potter had left the country. What he needed was a plot to bring Potter back to the country and get him to finish the Dark Lord.

He considered trying to get Dolores Umbridge to help him with this idea, but after what she had done at Hogwarts he had no choice but try to handle this on his own. Then he had an idea that he hoped would bring Potter back to him.

NEW YORK USA

STARK TOWER

Sam hung up the phone after he finished his morning call and turned back to Tony Stark who was sitting across the table from hiim, looking bemused at what he'd heard.

"Excuse me! Did I just hear you talking to Queen Elizabeth?" Tony asked in shock.

"Uh...yeah. Why?" Sam was confused.

"How does the Queen have your personal phone number?" Tony asked, bemused.

"Maybe because we're related. I'm a distant cousin of the royal family. Really distant. But I have magic and they don't. So when things start to get a little out of hand they call me to try and help with it." Sam explained.

"Really? Why is that? What makes you so special?" Tony asked.

"Just design the suit, Tony. I'll get the metal for you to use in the manufacture. But I have another mission to take care of. I'll be in and out of touch for a while." Sam told him as he stood up to leave.

"Alright. I'll work with Jarvis to design the thing. Just find the things we need to make it work." Tony agreed as Sam stood up and walked out onto the balcony.

He took out an amulet and touched it, then vanished in a whirl of color.

FRANCE JUST OUTSIDE PARIS

DELACOUR ESTATE

Harry woke up and summoned his wheelchair as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. One he had himself settled, he rolled to the bathroom and used his magic to settle himself into a hot bath. While he was relaxing, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Harry? Are you in the bathroom?" Fleur Delacour's voice asked as she waited outside the door, worried about her new friend.

"Yeah. I'm just taking a bath so I can face the day. There's a lot we need to do today." he said, trying to get his bath over with.

"Do you want me to stay and help you pick out your clothes for the day?" she asked.

"No. I think I've got it. I'll be ready in a half hour." Harry said as he finished scrubbing his body down and cleaning up. He ducked under the water to rinse and worked his way back out of the tub, using wandless magic to lift himself to the edge and dry off.

Apparently Fleur had taken what he said to heart and left him alone. Harry went to the closet and a house elf appeared in the room.

"Can I help you, Sir.m I know that you are in need of decent clothes. Perhaps, if you will let me, I can help you." the house elf suggested.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his tone calm and concerned.

I'm sorry. I am Mr. Delacour's valet, Pierre." the house elf said, surprising Harry with the fact that he spoke properly and seemed to be intelligent.

"Thank you, Pierre. I guess one of the things I need to do is go shopping after the bank." Harry mused, considering what his day was going to be consumed with.

He wasn't looking forward to this because he felt akward trying to buy clothes for himself. His so-called 'family' had never taken him out to get clothes. Instead he'd been forced to wear his overweight cousin's hand me downs. So he was worried because he had no idea about either fashion or what clothes he should choose.

As he thought about all of this, Pierre had managed to come up with properly fitting clothes and laid them out for the young man.

When he found the clothes that Pierre had put together for him, Harry was both touched and grateful.

"Thank you, Pierre. Those look great." Harry said, taking the house elf off guard with his gratitude.

After delivering the clothes the house elf used elfin magic to switch Harry's robe and dress him properly so that he didn't have to try it while he was in his chair. Once he was dressed, he directed his chair out of the room and downstairs to the dining room. Jean Luc, Appoline, Fleur and Gabrielle were all sitting at the table eating breakfast and drinking coffee when he reached the table and his chair scooted up to the tabe for him to be able to reach everything.

"Good morning, Harry." Gabrielle was the first to greet him.

That started the polite conversation while he helped himself to a light breakfast of eggs and some ham with croissants.

"What are your plans for today, Harry?" Jean Luc asked as he put his paper down and picked up his coffee cup while he waited for the young man to answer.

"Well I need to go to the bank and then I thought I should probably go clothes shopping." Harry told them.

"Sounds reasonable. Why don't you take Fleur with you and that way she can show you the best places to shop when you're done with the bank." Jean Luc suggested.

"Okay. If she wants to go." Harry agreed with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oui. I would like to show you what you have missed over the last year. The women's fashions have really changed and become very trendy." she agreed with a little smile.

"I've never really cared about fashion. Right now I just want to get out and live a little." Harry said as he finished the last of his breakfast and reached out for his orange juice.

"Sounds goodd to me." Fleur said with a shrug.

"What about me? Can I go, too?" Gabrielle almost demanded.

"Not this time, Gabby. I need to take care of business before I can really cut loose." Harry said as he put his glass down.

"But you are just going to the bank and shopping. I want to go." Gabrielle aid, getting more demanding.

"Be that as it may, I want to get my business done before I do anything fun. There will be other days, but not today." Harry told her firmly.

"But.." Gabrielle started, only to be over-ridden by her father's voice.

"Enough, Gabrielle! If Harry says he does not want you to go with him today, then you will accept it and that is final. If you continue to try and push your way into his day then you will be grounded. Do you understand?" Jean Luc said firmly.

"Yes, Pa-pa." she said and sat back in her seat to pout.

On seeing this Harry almost wanted to give in to her, but he decided to stand his ground. He backed his chair away from the table and Fleur joined him as they left the dining room to head for the entryway where the Floo was.

ENGLAND BALMORAL CASTLE

ARRIVAL POINT

Sam's portkey deposited him outside the gate to the castle and he waited as the guards approached them with their weapons drawn until the captain of the guard noticed him. When he walked over, he looked at Sam then started laughing.

"What brings you by, Samuel?" the captain asked with a laugh.

"Her Majesty called for me, Jakes. Why else would I put in an appearance here?" Samuel said sarcastically.

"I know. But I still have to jerk your chain." Jakes laughed, then "You know the drill."

"I know. I'm not carrying any weapons. And you know Her Majesty holds my staff." Samuel said, as he turned to face the rest of the guards.

They watched as he took out his credentials and showed them to the guards, then returned them to his pocket.

Captain Jakes escorted him to the main castle and turned him over to the page that was waiting there. Samuel followed the page to the audience chamber and turned him over to the head page.

"Welcome, Mister Belknap. It's nice to see you again." the man said.

"Hello, Edward. It's nice to see you again, too." Samuel agreed.

"Are you ready, Mister Belknap. Her Majesty informed me that you would be here soon." Edward said as he turned to the door.

Samuel nodded and Edward opened the door and stepped to one side.

"Presenting Mr. Samuel Belknap from the United States of America." Edward called and Samuel walked into the room, to stand in front of Her Majesty's desk.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty." Samuel said, bowing.

"Rise, Cousin. And say hello properly." she replied with a laugh.

"Hello, Cousin Liz. How have you been?" Samuel asked with a grin as she moved to sit across from him and poured them both a cup of tea.

"I've been well. Phillip and Charles are doing fine." she told him.

"That's good to hear. At least we know the succession is still assured. I still have to ask, what caused you to call for me now?" Samuel finally got around to asking.

"Some events have taken place in Magical Britain that have brought it to Our attention and we need you to take up your position once more." she explained as she sipped at her tea.

"Your Majesty, do you know what you are asking?" Samuel said, suddenly very nervous about this situation.

"Of course I know what I'm asking, Cousin. But I don't have any choice now. I no longer have a Queen's Wizard that is loyal to the Monarchy. The Queen's Wizard or Minister for Magic has dubbed himself as the Minister of Magic and thinks that he doesn't answer to anyone outside the Magical World. This has caused one of our subjects to leave the country and fomented other problems." Queen Elizabeth offered.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Samuel pressed a bit.

"That's why I asked you to take up your position. You are well aware that the position of Queen's Wizard was always meant to pass down to the members of the family in your lineage. That is why I need you to take it up now. At least until the situation can be corrected." Queen Elizabeth tried to explain to him.

"Liz, you know that's not a good idea. An American as the Queen's Wizard is not going to go over well." Samuel protested as he looked over the rim of his cup at her.

"That's why it is necessary, Samuel. I cannot trust any of my subjects to do this because they don't have any defenses against the Magical Ministry. However, you have not only the defenses, but the authority to do this." she offered as an explanation.

Samuel thought this all through and considered the situation from all angles and realized that there wasn't really another option. He would have to get involved in this on behalf of his family.

"Alright, so what do you need me to do? I should inform you that I have another project that I am involved in as well." Samuel told her.

"What project?" she asked in confusion.

"I am helping a young man who was put into Azkaban prison and tortured. I was contacted and asked to help him regain his health." Samuel offered in explanation.

With that they began to discuss how he would begin to fulfil her request among other things.

A/N: Sorry about this. I needed to update the chapter and re-post. I hope you will understand when you see the updated chapter and it will make more sense as well as add some dimension to the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The sandbox belongs to JK Rowlings and Marvel. I'm just playing in it.

CHAPTER FIVE: DANGER: EXPLOSIVE RESULTS

RUE DE MAGIE FRANCE

Harry and Fleur arrived through the public Floo into the French equivalent of Diagon Alley and made their way to the local Gringotts Branch where they would meet with the Head of Gringotts Paris. When they entered the bank, Harry rolled up to a teller and waited to be noticed.

Finally the teller looked up and then realized who was sitting in front of him. He had heard much about this young wizard, as had all of the goblins here in Gringotts, but the Head of this branch had instructed the tellers to test this young wizard if he came in. He wanted to see the truth of this himself.

"What can Gringotts do for you today, young one?" Snarltooth rasped out, eyeing him with a jaundiced eye.

"Greetings, Honorable Teller, May your enemies scream in fear of your coming. I need to speak with someone concerning my accounts that were just transferred here from England." Harry said, remaining respectful and never breaking eye-contact.

"Good Morning, Lord Potter. May your vaults grow from your enemies blood. Director War Hammer has directed that you be brought to him when you entered the bank. If you will follow me, I will guide you. Would you prefer your companion to wait here or accompany you?" Snarltooth asked.

"With your fore-bearance, I would prefer that she go with us. I value her presence to help me remain calm." Harry said casually.

With a simple nod of agreement, Snarltooth put up a closed sign and went to the end of the counter, then led them through a door in the back.

They followed him through the varioous hallways until they reached a guilded door with a strange crest on it.

Snarltooth knocked and then opened the door to lead Harry and Fleur to stand before a Goblin that sat behind a desk wearing a golden shoulder plate and held a dagger on his desk.

"Welcome, Lord Potter." the goblin said with a close mouthed smile.

"Thank you Director. May your enemies fall before your blade." Harry said from his chair with a slight bow of his head.

"And may their blood flow rivers at your feet. Lord Potter, we received your full wealth from all of your vaults and opened a single vault in your name with the highest security possible. We have also worked with our brothers in England to audit your vaults and we have learned some very distubing information." War Hammer said as he motioned for Fleur ton have a seat.

"What has happened, Director?" Fleur asked careful to show nothing but respect for the goblin.

"Well met, Mademoiselle Delacour." War Hammer greeted her then turned his attention back to Harry. "There is a problem, Lord Potter. It seems Albus Dumbledore used his status as your magical guardian to set up various loans under shoddy paperwork and remove several magical heir-looms as well."

"So the old fool helped himself to what wasn't his. I can't say I'm surprised. What can be done about it?" Harry asked as he looked at the Goblin warrior.

"Well, if you are willing to follow through with this, Ragnok of England has offered to retrieve the stolen property and start re-calling the loans. We will consult with you as to the steps to be taken on the loans. We will also take the appropriate action to retrieve your stolen heir-looms." War Hammer offered with a touch of mischief in his eyes.

"Then it sounds like you have a plan. All I ask is when it comes to the loans, you consult with me on how they are handled." Harry requested, looking across the desk at him.

"You have more than earned that right with surviving the nightmares of their prison. I have heard stories of your adventures. I would like to discuss them with you some time." War Hammer requested.

"I see. I would be more than happy to discuss them with you some time. But that's for another day. Right now, I have some shopping to do with the lovely Miss Delacour. I need to make a withdrawal from my vaults." Harry explained.

"I take it you want access so that you have some currency to carry with you." War Hammer asked thoughtfully.

"Yes. Unless you have some other way." Harry admitted.

"Actually, for wealthy clients such as yourself, we have something new that we started. It's a credit card that works in the muggle world as well. You won't have to carry large sums of cash and you'll be able to use it in both worlds." War Hammer said with a smile.

"That sounds good. By the by, do you have a complete list of my assets? I'd like to know how much I actually have access to." Harry said with a smile as he waited for War Hammer to answer him.

"As a matter of fact I have a complete list of your assets, both what is here and what has been taken." the old goblin said as he handed over a ledger that said Potter accounts on the front.

Harry took the book and opened it to thumb through it. Fleur moved over closer to her and helped Harry to understand what he was seeing.

By the time they had gotten to what the book said was the bottom line, Harry was amazed and awed that he had so much.

"Here is your new credit card, Lord Potter. It has an unlimited balance. All we need to do is bind it to you with a drop of your blood." War Hammer said and Harry moved his chair forward and let the Director take a drop of his blood and put it on his card.

Once it was done Fleur shrank the ledger and slipped it into her bag as Harry put the card into his wallet. They were escorted out of War Hammer's office back to the front lobby. Fleur moved around behind Harry's chair started directing him down the alley to a little side-walk cafe that she knew.

Once they were seated with fresh cups of tea they started to discuss what Harry wanted from the stores.

HOGWARTS GREAT HALL

ORDER OF THE PHOENIX MEETING

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Leader of the Order of The Phoenix looked around the extended kitchen at the Order members and students gathered to discuss yesterdays events as they concerned Harry Potter.

"I am at a loss, I must admit. We are in desperate need of Mr. Potter's return. Without him to inspire his peers and others I fear we could be in for dark times indeed. Does anyone have any suggestions?" he asked carerfully.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, but why do we need Harry so desperately?" Aurora Sinistra, Hogwarts Asronomy teacher asked.

"Mr. Potter needs to finish his education, my dear. This is his home and we are his family." Dumbledore pontificated.

"No, Headmaster. That's all changed now. Harry has no love for any of us after what we allowed to happen to him. We abused his trust and betrayed him. Not a one of us would listen to him and that is something he will never forgive." Hermione said as she looked around at them, her anger starting to grow. "Personally, I'm finding myself sick of this whole thing and after whatthe Weasley family has done to my best friend and to me, I never want to see any of them again."

"Wait a minute, Hermione! You're my girlfriend! You can't just leave because of Potter!" Ron protested.

"Like Bloody Hell I can't, Ronald Bilius Weasley! I am not your girlfriend and after what you, your sister and that sick bitch of a mother did to me before Harry's trial and during that school year I may press charges against you!" she snarled as the other members of the Order looked at the Weasley's in question.

But it was Minerva McGonagall who broke the silence, wanting to know what had been done to her favorite student.

"Miss Granger, what are you talking about?" the hard-bitten teacher asked as she met Hermione's eyes.

"Ronald and Ginny hexed me so that I couldn't attend Harry's trial. Then for the last eight months of the school year, they have kept me under the amortentia potion. If I hadn't talked to Madame Pomfrey after the trial yesterday, I'd still be under that hateful potion." she sneered at the Weasleys.

"What!?" Arthur Weasley yelped in shock, then turned on his wife in anger, "Molly, what have you done?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Molly said, trying to deny it.

"Molly Muriel Weasley, you will either tell me what you have done or you will find yourself in severe straits!" Arthur said as he suddenly became the true Lord of House Weasley.

"It was just a little potion to help her notice Ron. Nothing more than I did when we got together." she said, slowly shrinking away from Arthur.

At her words, Arthur had to deflate in disappointment as he looked around at his wife, then his children before his gaze came to rest on the two youngest.

"Harry was right. House Weasley has fallen to new depths of depravity. I have seen Ron's jealousy time and again, then tried to over look it. Now my own wife has betrayed our honor to coddle the spoiled son. But why did you do it, Ginny? What did you stand to gain?" he asked his only daughter.

"Not one word, Ginevra!" Molly snapped at her daughter.

"BE SILENT, MOLLY OR YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF CAST OUT AND NAMELESS." Arthur thundered as he turned his attention back to Ginny.

"Mum, said that we had to keep Hermione occupied until she married Ronald or Harry died in prison. She said that if he died in there then the betrothal contract she and the Headmaster signed would guarantee that we would get everything because then it would all belong to me." Ginny said in a low voice.

That shocked everyone at the meeting and the air became charged with magic as several members began to seethe at this latest plot being discovered.

"That is enough. What we need to do now is find some way to return Mr. Potter to Britain and take up his destiny." Dumbledore said in a voice loud enough to go over the entire group. What surprised everyone was when Sirius Black was the person to break up the tension.

"NO! This is crazy. Harry won't come back if we try to chase him down. We need to wait until he cools off and then we can talk to him. Until then I suggest that the rest of you, GO HOME! Just leave the boy alone, for Merlin's sake." Sirius told all of them.

"It's his duty to face the Dark Lord." Daedalus Diggle shot back.

"Says who? Who made you the wizard in charge." Sirius demanded, his temper starting to flare.

"Because it's his duty!" Diggle shot back.

"You know, I think the Order has worn out it's welcome in the House of Black. I want my godson back, but after what we've all done I don't blame him for leaving. If you continue to pursue this line of idiocy then you'll find yourselves without a place to stand. For that matter, Daedalus Diggle, you are no longer welcome in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black at this time!" Sirius intoned.

"SIRIUS BLACK! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! HE'S PART OF THE ORDER AND ALBUS LEADS US! " Molly Weasley started to get wound up when Sirius relaxed his control on his magic enough to startle her.

"MOLLY WEASLEY! GRIMMAULD PLACE IS MY HOME AND YOU DO NOT PRESUME TO ORDER THE LORD OF A NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE AROUND AS IF HE WERE A HOUSE ELF! LORD WEASLEY, CURB YOUR WIFE OR I WILL DISSOLVE OUR ALLIANCE AFTER WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO TRY AND ROB MY GODSON!" Sirius said, his anger slowly rising as he looked around. "As far as I'm concerned, the Order of the Phoenix has no place in my home and I rescind all permission to use it for your meetings. The only person from now on welcome in my home is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Oh, and effective immediatley, I resign from the Order."

With that he stood and tossed his medallion on the table as he stood to leave the Great Hall before anyone could interfere. Hermione managed to catch him as he was leaving the Hall.

"Sirius, could you get in touch with my parents and make arrangements to get me home?" she asked.

"Alright, Hermione. I'll see what I can do." he agreed as he turned and left the hall and Hogwarts.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC

MINISTER'S OFFICE

8:30 AM

Cornelius Fudge sat behind his desk as the senior auror on his guard detail settled into the chair in front of it, waiting for Fudge to get around to what he wanted to talk about.

"John, I have a problem that could cause all of us to lose our positions. Harry Potter has abandoned England to the Dark Lord and from what I've been told, he may be the only hope we have against you-know-who. Or at least that's what people will believe. Somehow he has to return. If we cold retrieve him from France and convince everybody that he chose to return, then we might be able to hold on to our jobs." Fudge posed the innocent seeming idea.

"That might be true, Minister, but I couldn't be overtly involved. Remember that I'm being scrutinized closely after Potter's appearance in front of the Wizengamot." Dawlish saaid, fishing for a way out of his current troubles.

"Perhaps, if you were to succeed, the Wizengamot might be convinced to over-look certain things if you were able to safely return a national hero to his loving people." Fudge said slyly.

Dawlish thought this over and decided to see just how far he could push this. If he was going to stick his neck out, he wanted to make sure it didn't get chopped off after all.

"I suppose I could get some boys I know to help me run a black bag on this one. But I'll need a little extra in the way of resources if I'm going to get this done." Dawlish said with a slight narrowing of his eyes.

Fudge reached into the top drawer of his desk and tossed a moneybag over to Dawlish.

"There's fifty thousand galleons in there. I don't want to know how you do it, but I want Potter back in the country by Halloween. Do we understand each other?" Fudge said stermly.

"I believe we've reached an accord, Minister." Dawlish agreed, turning to leave.

"Oh. And Dawlish. Should word leak out about this little arrangement, I will be the first to throw you under the Thestrals. Make no mistake." Fudge said as he drove his point home.

Dawlish gave a jerky nod and left quickly, while Fudge contemplated what he'd just set into motion and his plans for success.

RUE DE MAGIE

PARIS, FRANCE

Fleur led Harry into a shop that almost seemed to be a mirror of Madam Malkins' in Diagon Alley. Harry looked around curiously as his chair wheeled through the door.

"What are we doing here?" he asked as he looked around at the clothes he could see hanging off the racks.

"Well, I need some new clothes because I've out-grown some of my own. Then there's the fact that you need some new clothes yourself." Fleur said calmly.

"Yeah, I guess I do." he said thinking, "But I prefer Muggle clothes to wizard's robes."

"I guess. But you still need some wizard's robes, too. You are the Lord of aMost Noble and Ancient House in your home country." she pointed out.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean much here. Still, I guess you're right." Harry had to admit.

"And Madam Picard does sell muggle clothes here, too. We'll find what we need here." Fleur added.

"That's good. I guess I could get some things here." Harry agreed.

"Yes. You could help me with some of my clothes, too. Maybe you could give me your opinion on some of the muggle clothes for myself, too." she suggested.

"I guess I could? But I really don't know much about fashion." he said with a duck of his head.

"Then I could help you pick your clothes, too. I do know a little about fashion." she suggested with a small grin.

"Okay. I guess I could agree with that." Harry said with a grin of his own.

"Fine. Then I'll be right back. Why don't you look around while I go speak to the owner." she said, pointing to a rack of men's muggle clothes as she walked towards the back of the store.

Harry made his way to the rack and started to take down a couple of pairs of slacks while he waited. Then he spotted a T-shirt that he liked and had a few thoughts on the matter. That was all he really needed for now, he decided.

By the time he'd made his choices Fleur had returned with the owner of the shop.

"Harry, this is Madam Picard." she introduced as she turned back to the owner, "Madam Picard, this is Lord Harry Potter."

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Potter." Madam Picard said with a nod of her head.

"It's nice to meet you, Madam Picard." Harry returned with a polite nod of his head.

"If you would follow me, I have your private fitting room ready." Madam Picard said as she turned and led the way to the back.

"Private fitting room?" Harry asked as they followed the owner to the back of the store and into a room that Madam Picard pointed out.

Once they were inside Fleur closed the door behind herself and turned to Harry, who was sitting there with one eyebrow raised in question.

"What is it, Harry?" Fleur asked as she sat down across from him.

"Why are we in a private fitting room? I just need some clothes to get me through?" Harry asked, confused by the way she was acting.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you away from the house." she said as she settled back into her chair.

"Why? What did you want to talk about?" he asked carefully.

"Maybe about why my father was willing to help you out." she said casually.

This was enough to catch his attention and focus him on her as she had managed to find the one thing that he hadn't managed to find out yet.

"Alright. You have my attention. So what do you want to tell me?" he asked sternly, worried that he was being trapped into something else he didn't want any part of again.

"I know my father told you we owe you a debt." she started and he nodded in agreement, "It's a little more than that. Yes, I owe you a debt. But it's more than that. The debt I owe you is a life-debt." she explained as best she could.

"How can that be. You weren't in any danger during the tournament?" he asked in confusion.

"That's where you are wrong, Harry. Veela aree creatures of fire and air. When we were in the lake I was in more danger than you think. My inherent magic doesn't work as well under the water. There's also the fact that when Gabrielle was placed under, they didn't take into account that she is also veela. So when you rescued her, the spell was already starting to wear off. That is why we owe you a debt. That is also why my papa is helping you. We don't want anything from you. We just want to help." she finished, glad that he had listened to her without blowing up.

Harry, in the meantime, was considering what she had just revealed to him.

"That explains your father, but what do you want from me?" he asked careful to keep his tone neutral.

"Harry, I want the real you. Not the boy who lived or any of that other garbage. Just Harry Potter, the man who went out of his way to keep me and my sister safe when he didn't have to." she said proudly.

"Well, I guess I can get behind that." he said with a little pride and a small lop-sided grin.

"Good." Fleur said, then she pointed to one side of the room, "Now, if you'll sit over there, we can go about getting you some clothes that are your own.

Harry moved his wheelchair into one corner of the room and waited while the shop owner took his measurements, then walked into the store to gather some things that Fleur had suggested.

While she was gone, Fleur had made her way into another part of the store to select some things that she wanted to but and try on. Harry had no idea what she was doing and he really didn't think that much about it. Fleur was a grown woman and he didn't even consider that she might have other purposes in mind.

The shop owner returned and laid the clothes out that she had selected with Fleur's approval to show him.

Harry looked over the clothes and noticed that most of the muggle clothes were the nicer suits and slacks, all in shades of black, blue or dark green.

The pull-overs were of the same colors and he couldn't find fault with them either.

"What do you think of my ideas?" Fleur asked after putting her selections in one of the changing rooms.

"I can honestly say that I like what you picked out for me. They seem to fit me the best as far as what I like to wear." he admitted.

"Good. Then we can get you changed into something more appropriate and out of those transfigured robes." Fleur said, and suited actions to words with her wand.

Harry was taken by surprise, but he couldn't argue with the results as the clothes felt better than what he had been wearing. He was ready to go pay the bill and leave but Fleur stopped him with a raised hand.

"What? Aren't we done here?" he asked as he looked back at her.

"No. Not yet." she said and the owner disappeared with a nod while a privacy screen came into effect, shutting them off from the rest of the shop.

"Where is she going? What gives?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Relax, Harry. It will be okay." she tried to reassure him.

"Huh? What will be okay?" he asked as he looked at her in confusion.

"Trust me?" she asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?" he replied as he met her gaze.

Fleur smiled at him and he had to admit that he was somewhat taken by that smile. He was bemused as he watched her walk away into the dressing room, wondering what she was up to.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC

WIZENGAMOT MEETING 9:00 AM

The Wizengamot was called to order as the members all settled into their seats and Dumbledore took his post as Chief Warlock. But for all of that, he still had no idea who had called this emergency meeting.

Cornelius Fudge, the so-called Minister of Magic, approached him as he was sitting down.

"Albus, what is happening? Did you call this meeting?" Fudge asked.

"No. I assumed you called this meeting." Dumbledore said as Fudge took his seat.

"No. I received the same notice that I assumed everyone else did." Fudge said as he settled comfortably into his seat.

"Then I have no idea what this is about. We will just have to proceed as we normally do for an emergency session and hope that we reach the reason for it." Dumbledore said as he stood with and banged the gavel to get everyone's attention

"Lords and Ladies, I call this Emergency session of the Wizengaamot to order. Anyone having new business, please step forward." Dumbledore said as his voice was amplified by the podium.

Before anyone else could react, there was a flash of fire and smoke as a voice projected from the cloud.

"I COME BEFORE THE WIZENGAMOT WITH OFFICIAL QUEEN'S BUSINESS!" it said as a man walked forward with a phoenix on his shoulder.

"Who comes before the Wizengamot claiming to represent the Muggle queen?" Fudge demanded, standing up and trying to intimidate this interloper into "his" domain.

"I CLAIM NOTHING, YOU BUMBLING INCOMPETENT! I am here, taking my hereditary title." the man said as he stepped forward and looked at Fudge with nothing but contempt.

Dumbledore decided to intervene before this got too far out of hand.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you introduce yourself?" Dumbledore asked carefully.

"Ah, I see you're still trying to guide people to your own version of the Greater Good. For what that's worth. But then I guess I shouldn't be surprised." he said as he looked at Dumbledore with a look of pure loathing.

"Who are you to make such claims?" a witch dreessed in pink, looking like a cross between a person and a toad.

"Who are you to demand anything from me?" he shot back.

"Delores Umbridge of the Noble house of Selwyn." she said, trying to project superiority.

"Noble house of Selwyn.." he snorted in amusement, "That's a good joke considering the house of Selwyn was declared blood traitors in the sixteenth century." he finished, laughing.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Umbridge shrieked as she pulled her wand and tried to curse him.

Before the curse had travelled ten feet, it fizzled out and left her standing gape-mouthed.

"The chambers will not allow attacks on members, you damned fool. Now sit down and be silent." he commanded as he turned around to study the other members.

"Who are you and what title do you claim! Be quick before I have you arrested!" Fudgee declared pompously.

"I am Lord Samuel Belknap, Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Belknap. And as for my title.." Samuel started when Dumbledore tried to head him off.

"NO! YOU MUST NOT!" Dumbledore shouted, trying ot stop him. But Samuel just spoke over the top of him.

"I hold the title of Queen's Wizard as appointed by the treaty of Kent." Samuel said as his staff appeared in his left hand.

"NO! I AM THE APPOINTED MINISTER OF MAGIC!" Fudge protested.

"NO! You are a self-righteous delusional fool! Her Majesty is not only displeased with you but has informed me that you are in violation of the Treaty of Kent." Samuel told him, looking at him as if he was some bug that he'd seen.

"I am the Minister of Magic! You can't do this to me." Fudge tried to argue.

"You and any who have acted against the Mundane world are all traitors to the Crown and will be brought before Her Majesty to face the Queen's Justice." Samuel said as evreyone finally got a good look at the staff he was holding.

"Merlin preserve us, he has Merlin's staff!" Lord Greengrass spouted in apprehension.

"It doesn't matter! We don't answer to Muggles!" Goyle announced in hjis own hubris.

"Be silent, idiot! You know nothing and you're close to losing your magic!" Samuel warned. Then he turned to the rest of the Wizengamot. "You received the right to rule yourselves when the Treaty of Kent was signed, only insofar as your actions didn't affect the Mundane world. Thanks to your last two blood wars and driving one of Her Majesty's subjects from these shores you have been found in abrogation of the Treaty of Kent. And because this fool has deigned to style himself the Minister OF Magic instead of the Minister FOR Magic, as the office was first titled, that post no longer exists. Now, does anybody else want to try my patience?" he asked in a deceptively mild tone.e

Unfortunately, just like everybody knows, there is always one fool that lets thier mouth overload their abilities and this was no exception.

"What right do you have to call us out like this with only a fancy staff?" Lord Nott demanded, drawing his wand.

"I'd suggest you put that away before you find yourself in a world of hurt." Samuel warned.

"Avada Kedavra!" Nott cast, only to find a mass of marble rise from the floor, blocking his curse while his wand exploded in his hand and his core being drained.

"As the Queen's representative, I name you traitor and Magic itself imposes the sentence, SQUIB!" Samuel pronounced, then turnde to face the other members of the Wizengamot. "Does anybody else want to try?"

The rest of the Lords and Ladies in the chamber all blanched as they realized that he had the power to enforce the will of Maagic and the Queen.

Dumbledore was the only one who tried to see this from both sides and knew that this man had not only the power, but he also held the high, Middle and Low Justice for the Magical world.

"Lord Belknap, I understand that you have the power to void our titles. What do we need to do to maintain the power and titles we have been given by Her Majesty?" Dumbledore asked as he tried to make in-roads with Samuel.

"That remains to be seen. Until then, I expect the Wizarding World to continue in the way it has until I return." Samuel said as he turned to look at the rest of the chamber. "But be warned. If you try to go against the will of magic and defy the Crown then a price will be extracted."

At his words, the chamber erupted in cries of denial and disgust. But their cries fell on deaf ears as Samuel turned to look directly at Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge.

"What are you demanding now, you heathen!" Fudge demanded to know.

"Quiet, you fool! The two of you are to be ready to present yourselves for trial by Her Majesty when called for. If I have to come looking for you, I can promise that the pain you suffer will be legendary even in Hell." Samuel warned them before he left the chamber.

What Samuel left behind was Lords and Ladies all in a panic as they realized what they could be facing as they had to re-evaluate everything they had come to believe. They all returned to their homes from the chamber and tried to make sense of it.

Authors Note: Thank you to all my reviewers and fans. I am trying to get things going better. I want to let all of you know who have stayeed with me all this time that you all have been with me how much your reviews and messages have meant to me. Thank you and Merlin Bless All of You.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own either universe. Just getting my passport stamped.

CHAPTER 6: MOTIVATION TO SURVIVE

PARIS, FRANCE

RUE DE MAGIE

PRIVATE DRESSING ROOM

Harry sat in his chair and waited for Fleur, wondering what she had in mind. He was enjoying what she had chosen for him as clothes and let his mind wander as he considered what else he would need for clothes for. Not to mention what kind of clothes he would need.

While he didn't intend to return to Wizarding Britain anytime soon, he realized he might need those robes if he was to interact with other communities that were in the world.

As he thought this through, Fleur's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Harry, I brought you here because I wanted to get your attention. There is something I want from you." Fleur admitted.

"I knew it! What do you want from me?!" he demanded as waited.

"Nothing that you wouldn't give me." Fleur was quick to interject before he could lose his temper, "When we met, you weren't even affected by my allure. But that isn't the only reason. There's also the debt I owe you. It's a life debt. Between those two things, I knew that you were special. That's why I wanted to get to know you better."

"Why? What are you hoping for?" Harry finally asked.

"To find someone who wants to get to know me as a person." she admitted, her hope carried in her voice.

Her tone carried through more than her words and he realized what she had faced as she was a contestant in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That's when he realized what she was really saying to him. She wanted to be seen as a woman, not a creature. That was something that he could really understand because his whole life, he wanted to be seen as just a person. Not the Boy-who-lived, but as just a boy.

"I think I understand what you mean." he said, letting the truth show in his own tone.

In response to his words and his tone, Fleur smiled to herself as she stepped out of the dressing room in a swimsuit that left little to the imagination. Harry was flabbergasted by what he was seeing. But that didn't stop him from saying what ran through his mind.

"You look bloody brilliant! But that doesn't mean much if anything to me." he said as he couldn't take his eyes off of her, enchanted by her physical beauty as well as what he had come to know about her from the past and what he saw now.

"Thank you." she said as she read the truth in his eyes. "That's what I've been waiting for all of my life."

There wasn't any need for anything else to be said now that Harry had passed her personal test. So she stepped back into the dressing room and tried on a nice, simple dress. She figured that if he could handle seeing her in a bathing suit and not lose his mind, then he was more than capable of treating her as an equal. She looked over her choices and made a decision on the last three dresses that she wanted. him to a hospital.

She paid for her purchases and he paid for his own before they left the store, with the packages shrunk and in their pockets. They were talking about what to do next when a voice froze them in their tracks for a minute.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! BY ORDER OF THE BRITISH MINISTER OF MAGIC, YOU ARE REQUIRED TO APPEAR IN THE WIZENGAMOT FOR TREASON AGAINST THE BRITISH WIZARDING WORLD!" a voice that Harry recognized from his past shouted out.

"No matter what, stay close to me." Harry warned her.

"Harry, who is that man?" she asked in a low voice.

"That's Fudge's personal body-guard and my personal torturer for the last year and change. He made my time in Azkaban worse than it had to be." he told her, then turned his attention to his personal devil. "Well, Auror Dawlish, what brings you to France? After all, you dpon't have any jurisdiction here."

"We have jurisditcion over all British Wizarding Subjects. That includes you! You will return with us to Britain to answer charges from the Ministry and you will return your vaults back to the control of the Ministry." Dawlish demanded as six other men appeared, circling them with their wands drawn.

"I don't think so. You see, Mr. Potter's guardian is french and he has taken residence here acording to the I.C.W. so you have no jurisdiction over him whatsoever." Fleur said as she stepped forward a step to make it clear where she stood.

"Be silent, creature! Don't presume to lecture your superiors!" Dawlish said as his wand appeared in his hand.

Harry reached out and pulled Fleur closer as he touched a rune cluster on his chair that erected a shield around the two of them as Dawlish looked at the men around them.

"You have your orders! APPREHEND THEM!" Dawlish finished with a shout as he drew his own wand.

That's when the spells started to fly. But Harry was far from helpless as the others tried to carry out their orders from Dawlish.

He began casting his own spells wandlessly, matching their fury with his own new-found ruthlessness.

Fleur used her wand to reinforce the shields as Harry started to cast every offensive spell he knew while they held off the mercenaries that Dawlish had hired to work for him. But when one of the spells broke through and struck him, subjecting Harry to a withering curse that was enough.

Without conscious direction, Harry's magic lashed out and smashed into their attackers to knock them unconscious, sometimes smashing them into the walls of the buildings around them.

Dawlish was the only one spared that fate as Harry's magic picked the man up and brought him closer while his portkeys and apparation were disabled.

"You fucked up, Dawlish! NOW, YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Harry snarled as Fleur worked to stop the withering curse that he'd been hit with.

"Harry, the aurors are here now. Please let them take him in." Fleur pleaded as she worked.

Before Harry could react one way or another, he started to feel faint and suddenly everything started to go black as he passed out.

Fleur continued working as he blacked out. Before the man that attacked them could get away, she stunned him and turned back to her spell-casting as she noticed her father arrive with the Aurors under his command.

While the Aurors gathered the seven men and searched them, Jean Luc approached them as she continued casting to try and halt the curse that Dawlish had hit him with.

"What happened, ma belle?" he asked his daughter while she worked.

Fleur gave him a abridged version of what happened as she went back to work.

"Fleur, we need to get him to a hospital." Jean Luc said gently while trying not to interfere with what she was doing.

"Commander, we have the prisoners ready for transport." the lead Auror reported to him.

"Very well. Put them in the secure holding cells. Nobody sees or talks to them until I have interviewed them myself! Am I clear?" Jean Luc demanded,

"Yes, sir. What of Mr. Potter and Ms. Delacour?" the auror asked.

"I am going to personally escort them to the hospital. Then I will contact Madam Bones in Britain and inform her of what happened." he explained as he created a portkey to the nearest hospital that would take the three of them.

BALMORAL CASTLE

ENGLAND NOON 12:00 PM

Samuel arrived at the castle and was led into the Queen's private study so he could make his report before he returned to the States to make contact with his old friend.

"Well, Samuel. How did your meeting go?" Her Majesty asked careful to keep her tone neutral.

"It went fairly well, Ma'am. Right now everybody is in a panic after they were all called to account and they didn't like the answers they received. But they are in a holding pattern." he explained quietly.

"Well done, Cousin Samuel. What of Minister Fudge and Lord Dumbledore?" she asked as she set her pen down in front of herself on the desk.

"It has been explained that they are to present themselves for your justice, Ma'am. They have no choice but to present themselves when called for. But I need to speak to Madam Bones before we call them to account. I need to know just how far this goes." he said as the Queen waved for him to take a seat.

"What do you mean how far this goes?" she asked, concerned.

"I have a feeling that there is more to this than what we have heard so far. While I don't really want to consider what all he may have gone through, I the whole story to deal with as much of the injustice as possible." Samuel told her.

"Samuel, is there more to this story than we have heard?" she asked in a tone that brooked no nonsense.

"That is something we must investigate in the mundane world as well as the magical, ma'am. For that, we need to invoke MI-6 to find those answers." Samuel offered to appease her sense of justice.

"Very well, Samuel. I will infrom our prime minister of the sitaution and allow him to over-see that branch of the investigation, while you over-see the other. Please contact us when you have more information." she requested and he nodded in agreement. "With your permission?"

"Of course, Samuel. Have a good trip." she allowed and he nodded as he rose and bowed to her.

Samuel walked out of the room and was escorted to the room that served as a portkey and apparation point within the castle.

With a touch to an amulet that was given to him by his old friend, he was gone in a swirl of colored light.

STARK TOWER

NEW YORK, N.Y. U.S.A.

6:45 PM

Sam re-appeared in his room in Stark Tower and made his way to the lab where he knew Tony was working on the special suit that Sam had asked him to design.

"Hey, Sam. What's going on?" Tony asked as he walked into the lab.

"Well, I've managed to work out the designs for the armor as well as the schematics for the circuits. The problem is that we don't have the right metals to work for the circuitry." Tony explained.

"What about the armor itself?" Sam wanted to know.

"Well, thanks to an old friend we have a possible source for vibranium that would let us make the outer shell. The problem is that we can't use the same metal for the circuits because then we have to worry about the absorbtion and distrubution factors, distributing his magic through the armor without having to worry about the flow disrupting the function." Tony explained.

"So we need a noble metal that you don't find normally in the mundane world." Sam said as he considered what Tony was saying.

"That's about the size of it." Tony agreed.

"Alright. I think I know what we can use and I've got a supply that I can contribute. I assume we're talking about extruding the metal into ultra-fine threads?" Sam postulated.

"That's right. What is this metal that you think will work?" Tony asked.

"I'll explain when I bring it tomorrow. Right now, I need to check on Widow and talk to my friend. I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said as walked out of his lab and headed back to his rooms.

"Sure. I'll have thefinished designs ready. Then all we need are the measurements for the person the suit is for." Tony agreed as Sam walked out with a wave.

As Sam walked back to his room he considered what Tony had said and realized that this suit wasn't going to be cheap by any standards. But the thing about Tony Stark was that he had a big heart. When it was a kid in trouble, the man didn't care about cost. He just wanted to help.

His time in the desert had really changed him and he was determined to make amends after all of the things he'd done in the world.

Inside his room, he activated his portkey again and was whisked away in a swirl of golden light.

TEXAS U.S.A.

CAER DALBEN 7:30 PM

Samuel arrived in the middle of a valley, facing an old fashioned cabin that looked like something form the pioneer days of the Wild West. As he looked, he saw lights on in the living room area.

There were two shadows standing in front of the window, looking as if they were having a serious discussion about something.

Shaking his head, Samuel walked up to the front door and knocked with a heavy tap.

The door opened a few minutes later and he was face to face with one of his oldest friends.

"Hey, Aaron. How's it going?" Sam asked casually.

"Same old, Same old. You know how it is. Come on, man. Get in here out of the cold." the other man said as he stepped out of the door for Sam to enter.

"Thanks, old buddy. I really need to talk to you." Sam said as his tone took a serious tone of voice.

"What's up? You don't normally show up here unless you've..." Aaron started, then groaned as he got an idea of why Samuel stopped by, "NO! Not again. I've just gotten this one to start opening her mind." he growled as he pointed at Natasha.

"But you did. And there is someone that is really going to need your help worse than Natasha. He's been through the wringer and right now he doesn't trust very many people." Sam started to argue.

"And that's why it won't work. If he doesn't trust many people, then how am I supposed to help him?" Aaron demanded with his arms folded over his chest as he moved to stand in front of his fireplace.

"Would you at least hear me out before you say no?" Sam demanded.

"If I let you open your mouth, then you'll have me talked into this mess before I can blink. I don't need that. My routine has been disrupted enough before this. Don't try and add more to it." Aaron argued.

"Well what the hell are you even staying around for then? What's the point of all of this?" Sam demanded, getting a touch self-righteous.

"Because I wanted a place that was my own, where I could relax and live a normal life that promotes my pace of mind. Someplace that I don't have to worry about the problems of the outside world." Aaron said with a touch of trepidation.

"And yet you still let people come to you to heal their hearts and minds." Sam pointed out force-fully.

"At my discretion. No one else's." Aaron rejoined. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Personally, it's not. But he comes from the world we left behind and they're very much in a mess right now." Sam said.

"That sounds like a personal problem to me. I don't owe them a damn thing after the way they keep messing things up." Aaron argued.

"No. But the one thing you always said was that you never turned away an innocent in pain. This young wizard is truly an innocent who was placed in Azkaban by the british wizards to hide the truth from the rest of the world. He was tortured and broken physically until the truth was discovered. Then when he was released, he renounced the British Wizarding World. But that isn't the worst of it. He's been tortured so badly that his bones have almost all been broken and they haven't been vanished and re-grown yet. Even with that, he's been in Azkaban for fourteen months at worst with no way to maintain any kind of fitness level. I'm working with a friend to try and construct a way to help with that. But he needs a way to over-come the mental and emotional issues he has before we can introduce the other solution to the problem. I was hoping that you could try to help him with that while we finish our project." Samuel finally explained.

Aaron considered what he was saying and tried to factor everything into his work. But he knew what all of his hard work with Natasha had brought down, That was all well and good but even with what Natasha had been through, it was no where close to what the boy had to have gone through.

That wasn't something that he really wanted to contemplate.

Merlin knew what the boy had actually been through but Aaron knew that meant he would have to go through a lot of work to help the boy get hiimself together. He knew the boy's mind would be twisted and damaged untilk they could work through it all. The only chance the boy had was if he had someone to help him make it through from his own world. If that was the case, he might have a chance to reach him and bring him through.

"So, are you going to help him?" Sam finally asked as he sat down on the couch.

"I'll tell you what. You tell me the truth about why you're asking me for this and I'l give you a solid answer." Aaron said sternly.

"Alright. I'll give you three reasons. First, Amelia Bones called and asked for my help. Second you're the best Healer I know to handle this situation and third, because he deserves it." Samuel said with a straight face.

Aaron turned and looked at Natasha, with a look of worry on his face as he considered what it could do to her own healing. Then he decided to just put the question to her frankly.

"I'll leave this one up to you, Nat. Because it may actually come to a point where I'm forced to ask you for help with the boy." Aaron said as he looked at her carefully.

She didn't even consider how it could affect her, she just looked him in the eye to give him her answer.

"I'll stay and help you with him. I know what it's like to be in a prison of somebody else's making. But if he has a romantic attachment to someone, bring them with him to help him make it through. She could help keep him anchored to the real world and himself. How will be up to them." Natasha said as she answered him without flinching.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Samuel said as he looked at them, resignation setting in.

"Alright, Sam. I'll help your friend and help you." Aaron said as he waved his hand in resigned acceptance.

"As soon as I can talk to Lady Bones, then I'll know when to bring him to you." Aaron told him.

"Alright. But at some point you may have to step forward and re-take what is yours." Sam warned.

"I'll deal with that if it comes up. But I'm not going to do a damn thing until it's necessary." Aaron said, jaw clenching and Sam realized that he was pushing his luck.

"Fine. You know I have a phone. Call next time." Aaron said as Sam stood up and pulled a strategic withdrawal before his old buddy decided to hex him.

Aaron watched him leave, then turned to stare out the window, watching as Sam portkeyed away.

Natasha came over and looked at him carefully before she took a seat on the arm of his chair, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Why are you so reluctant to do this?" she asked.

"My family left that world a long time ago and I never wanted anything to do with it. Now they're trying to railroad somebody else into being what they want him to be. They don't have that right but if they come for him, then I'll have to step in and make them back off." Aaron said, huffing in exasperation.

"I'll try and help you when I can while I'm here." she promised and leaned down to kiss him on top of the head as she realized that the man who had been so self-less in helping her had demons of his own. Instead she accepted it and decided to go along with it.

NEW YORK, N.Y.

8:00 PM CENTRAL PARK

Sam sat on a bench and waited for a second to gather his thoughts before he made the call he needed to make. Instead of talking on the telephone, he decided the best thing to do would be to visit Amelia in the Ministry office to get the information he needed.

He created a portkey that would take him to England, right outside the ministry for magic so that he could make his way to see Amelia before he met with the Queen.

Activating the portkey, he vanished from the park.

LITTLE HANGLETON, ENGLAND,

RIDDLE MANOR 2:00 PM

Lord Voldemort sat in his throne room pondering the news he'd read in the Daily Prophet as he considered his next actions. Potter said he wouldn't return as long as his chosen people were left alone. So he decided to test the theory out for himself. With a touch of his finger to a Dark Mark, he called for two of his followers so that he could plan his next attack.

Author's Note: This is a little slow to help explain a few things. To my readers and reviewers PappyOldGuy, Niljfs, thanks for your support. For those of you from Texas, I was born in Cisco and lived in Cross Plains. To my friends nice to know some of you recognize me. Happy Thanksgiving.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: the toys belong to Marvel and JKR. I'm just playing around with them.

CHAPTER 7: WHEN THE DEVIL COMES TO CALL

PARIS FRANCE MINISTRY FOR MAGIC

LAW ENFORCEMENT DIVISION SECURE HOLDING CELLS 10:00 AM

Jean Luc Delacour walked into the observation room outside the interrogation cells and turned to the two aurors that had been waiting for his return.

"Has anybody attempted to speak to them?" he asked as he looked at them.

"Nobody else has even remarked on them. Something that tells me that this was an unauthorized mission. So somebody wants the boy badly." the first auror said as looked at Jean Luc.

"I see. Bring me the leader and put him in the room." Jean Luc ordered firmly.

"At once, sir." the second auror acknowledges as he turned and left the room.

John Dawlish sat in the cell and looked at the wall, trying to think of a way out of this bind. Now only was he in France illegally, but he was off the books as well. Nobody would even acknowledge his presence, let alone put themselves out to verify that he was here with the Ministry's blessing.

Rudely put, he was shit out of luck and had no chance to save himself without some leverage. Sadly for him, leverage wasn't something that he had at all.

That's when the door to his cell was shoved open and the auror that had brought him here stood there with his wand drawn.

"Now, english, it's time for you to confess your sins. Come out ahead of me." the auror said as he backed through the door and waited for Dawlish to come out.

With a huff, Dawlish stood and shuffled out of the cell ahead of the auror, then followed his directions to the interogation room and walked through the door. When he was inside and seated, he found himself chained to a seat before the table. The auror departed and the lights dimmed for a moment.

When the lights returned, he found himself facing the man that had taken him out of the alley. One whose face was as fierce as the angriest hippogryff he'd ever seen.

"What do you want?" Dawlish demanded as he looked the man in the eyes.

"You entered into this country illegally, attacked the ward of my house and my daughter and attempted to kidnap a French citizen. I have several ways to deal with you. But when you cast that dark curse against Monsieur Potter, you opened yourself to the death penalty. There is no good way out of this for you. No matter which way you turn, there isn't a good resolution. But you might have an option that doesn't lead to your death." Jean Luc said calmly as if he were discussing the weather.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? You haven't given me any incentive to talk." Dawlish asked wearily as he realized that he didn't have any real leverage to work with.

"Well, now. That is where we do have some chance to save your life. You see, right now the choice of what todo with you rests with me. I literally hold the power of life and death over you. If I pursue the charges and the penalty, you will never leave France alive. But if you were willing to talk to me, perhaps give me the name of the person who sent you here, then I might be willing to turn you over to Madame Bones and allow her to deal with you. The price for that is the name and a full confession of your crimes. Otherwise, you die here." Jean Luc said coldly.

Dawlish was nobody's fool and he could see his death in the man's eyes if he refused to do as demanded of him. Cornelius had paid him in gold, but gold couldn't be spent if he was dead. Not to mention if he was imprisoned in France. He thought it through and decided that his life was worth more than Fudge's reputation.

"Alright, you win. What do I need to do?" Dawlish surrendered.

In no time they had a dictation quill set up and Dawlish dosed with Veritaserum, the questions began. Before they stopped however, Jean Luc carried it a little further and managed to get a full confession of everything that had been done to Harry Potter while he was in Azkaban. Jean Luc made two copies of the confession after it finalized and signed by Dawlish. Then he took one copy and placed it in his robe while the other was sealed with his stamp as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and would be given to Madame Bones for dealing with Fudge and Dumbledore.

He turned back to the auror that had brought him up from his cell.

"Return Monsieur Dawlish to his accomodations until we have arranged the transfer to England for him." Jean Luc said as he headed for the door.

LONDON ENGLAND

MINISTRY OF MAGIC

MADAME BONES OFFICE 2:30

Amelia Bones sat in her office with Samuel when her floo connection chimed and she opened it to receive a call. Needless to say, she was surprised by the identity of her caller.

"Jean Luc, is Harry alright? What has happened?" she asked as worry hit her nerves.

"Right now, Harry is being tended to. May I come through?" he asked nervously.

Amelia opened her floo up for transport, then waved him to come through.

Jean Luc stepped through then, after cleaning himself up, he noticed that they weren't alone and turned to Amelia with a look of some regret on his face.

"I apologize, Madame Bones. But the truth us that I need to speak as one Department Head to another. There has been an attack on Monsieur Potter that dictates jurisdiction must be handed off because of International Law." Jean Luc said formally.

"In that case you may speak freely, Monsieur. I am also the de facto head of government right now, due to Fudge's breach of the treaty of Kent. And if this in regards to Mr. Potter, or I should say Lord Potter, then I also need to speak to you in your capacity as his guardian." Samuel said.

"May I ask whom I am speaking to?" Jean Luc asked, somewhat nervously.

"I am lord Samuel Belknap. of the Ancient and Noble house of Belknap. I also hold the title of Queen's Wizard by authority of Merlin's staff when my family was appointed to the position by the Treaty of Kent. Although I had not been needed before now because it was believed that the Minister for Magic was adequate for the position. With the truth of the matter now being revealed, I was called back into service once more." Samuel explained.

"I see. But then why would you need to speak to me in my capacity as Lord Potter's guardian?" Jean Luc asked.

"May I ask whom I am speaking to?" Samuel requested.

"My apologies. I am Jean Luc Delacour. Head of the French Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement and legal guardian to Lord Harry Potter as appointed by the International Confederation of Wizards."

"My apologies, Monsieur Delacour. We can wait until after you discharge your duty to your office. I should warn you that if it involves Lord Potter and any of the so-called members of this Ministry I may be involved anyway as I am charged by the Queen to pursue legal consideration against the young Lord's persecutors." Samuel explained.

At his words, Jean Luc stopped and considered what he was holding and the additional ammunition that he would be handing this wizard to sink several ships without undue danger to his charge.

"In that case, allow Madame Bones to read it first and cide if it is pertinent to the current issues. In the mean-time, what can I do for you as Lord Potter's guardian?" Jean Luc asked as he handed the scroll over to Amelia.

"I have heard through Amelia of Lord Potter's dire strait and the lack of medical treatment he has received physical, mental and emotional. I have an alternative I wish to discuss with him in a couple of weeks time, a proposal if you will. A friend of mine is offering treatment at no charge for the mental and emotional while a colleague has agreed to aid me in developing a treatment for his physical therapy to help him overcome the atrophy of muscle and bones, in turn helping to rebuild his strength, while he re-learns his physical movement again." Samuel explained.

"And what would this treatment cost Lord Potter in return." Jean Luc demanded.

"Literally nothing, Monsieur. This is a re-payment of a favor to Madame Bones as well as the absolution of a debt of honor to the Potter family when the Lord of the Potters in ancient times aided one of our family in the same way." Samuel returned.

"I don't see what the harm could be. But we must wait until we can discuss it with Lord Potter." Jean Luc hedged.

"That sounds reasonable. If Lord Potter has any young ladies he's forged an attachment to, she would be invited as well to take part as it has been deemed beneficial to his treatment." Samuel added.

Before Jean could respond one way or the other, they were interrupted by a gasp as Amelia had finally reached the confessions of Dawlish crimes against Harry at Fudge's generous hands when he had received the incentives from Diggory. She sat there seething as she looked at Samuel and handed the scroll over with a greenish tinge to her skin.

"What is it, Amelia?" Samuel asked in concern, but she merely pushed the parchment over to him with a determined gleam in her eyes.

Taking the parchment, Samuel un-rolled it and began to read. He was barely into it when his magic began to manifest itself visually and his anger was just barely held under control. By the time he had reached the end, he was in control with a dangerous glint in his own eyes.

"OH HELL NO! NEITHER OF THESE IDIOTS GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he ranted, then turned to both of them. "Monsieur Delacour, I need you to prevail upon Lord Potter to accept an audience with her Majesty, this very afternoon at five o'clock. Inform him that he will have full immunity and no one will try to detain him in England against his wishes. He will have the Queen's Personal Guarantee of Safe Passage so that he can view true justice being done. I promise you on my honor as Queen's Wizard that this is so. But I will also need Lord Potter willing to offer testimony through a pensive memory that he will not have to witness himself. Would you convey those things to him for me and escort Auror Dawlish here to face summary justice for the same reason?" Samuel requested.

"I will talk to Harry about this. Please understand that he may choose not to come." Jean Luc said.

"As I said, this is for justice, and so that he may witness Justice received. After that, he will never be forced to return to England again if he so chooses." Samuel said as he returned the scroll to Amelia.

"Alright, then. I will return with this fool at four o'clock." Jean Luc promised as Amelia opened the floo up for him to leave.

"What are you going to do?" Amelia asked.

"I need a copy of that scroll, Amelia. I need to present it to the Queen and schedule the trial for this evening. When I return, I want six aurors to accompany me to apprehend Fudge and Dumbledore. They will both be present for this little show and tell, as will you in your capacity as head of magical law enforcement. I think everyone should benefit from this little education." Samuel said with winter in his voice as he departed from her office with the offending copy of the confession.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

GREAT HALL NOVEMBER 10 3:00 PM

Albus Dumbledore was sitting with members of the staff, discussing the failure of Harry Potter to return and the effects it was having on his friends. The Weasley family realized to late what they had lost and it had caused even the twins to become somber.

Hermione had remained to herself and was an outcast when it came to the Weasleys. But after word of what happened had gotten around the rest of Gryffindor House had rallied behind her for support because of what had been done to her. Ronald had tried on numerous occasions to get her back as a girlfriend, only to be hexed and cursed by his house-mates for his actions.

As some of the named people had a free period, they were in the Great Hall studying when they were witness to seven men entering. Six of them were aurors, but the seventh who seemed to be in charge carried an authority all his own as he led them through the Great Hall to stand before the Head Table. In his hand he carried a staff that few could recognize.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I summon you to the ancestral home of Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the second by Grace of God Ruler of the Kingdoms of Great Britain, Wales and Ireland, and the commonwealth, defender of the faith for your failures as her subject as well as to witness her dispensation of High, Low and Middle justice. You will accompany me of your own free will or you will be compelled. The choice is yours." Samuel demanded, his voice cold as a dublin winter.

"How dare you speak to the Headmaster that way! Who do you think you are?" Professor McGonagall started to rail before Dumbledore could stop her.

Samuel turned his eyes to her and his lips curled into an sneer that would have put the devil himself to shame.

"Arrogant, foolish witch, be silent until you know where of I speak." Samuel commanded, looking past her.

""I'll show you, you young upstart!" Minerva said as she drew her wand to attack him, until Dumbledore reached out to stop her.

"Peace, Minerva. He has every right. We have all failed in out duties and the ancient treaties have been placed in abeyance. The Wizarding world now must answer to the Mundane Queen as is the ancient penalty for our folly." Dumbledore said, a sad look on his face.

"NO! WE DON'T ANSWER TO MUGGLES! THEY'RE BENEATH US!" Draco Malfoy shouted as he stood up to draw his wand.

"Draw that wand, fool, and you will face charges of treason, with all the penalties they entail. That is if you live that long!" Samuel snarled as he was fed up with stupidity. The he turned back to Dumbledore. "Let's go."

"Albus, ye canna!" McGonagall protested.

"I have no choice, Minerva. Please look after the school in my absence." Dumbledore said with a bowed head as he rounded the Head table and followed Samuel from the hall.

""I warn you now, Dumbledore, if you try at any time to use any methods to sway the trials you are about to witness, your neck will be on the chopping block next. Do you understand me?" Samuel warned furiously.

"I will obey in this." Dumbledore agreed as they left the grounds and apparated to the Ministry.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC

MINISTER'A OFFICE 3:45 PM

Cornelius Fudge was sitting behind his desk when his secretary opened the door and seven men walked in with wands drawn. Samuel merely held the staff as he looked at Cornelius in disgust.

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge, you are summoned to audience by the Queen to face High Middle and Low justice for your offences against Lord Harry James Potter. May God have mercy on your sorry soul!" Samuel said as he motioned the aurors to take Fudge into custody.

"Here now! You can't do this! I'm the Minister of Magic!" Fudge protested.

"NO! You're a self-aggrandizing fool who is going to pay the price for his treason." Samuel said as the aurors finally got the cuffs on Fudge and took him out nof his chair.

They all returned to the DMLE where there were others waiting. They were all escorted to holding where they were stripped, searched and all magical items and weapons, and wands were removed and placed into evidence bags. Then they were allowed to have their clothing returned.

At four o'clock, a set of aurors escorted former auror Dawlish into a holdding cell where he was given the same treatment while one of them relayed a message that he was wanted in Madame Bones office. WIth a nod and a careful warning Samuel followed the auror back to the office where Amelia waited with Jean Luc, a young blonde and a young man in a wheelchair.

"Lord Samuel Belknap, I present Lord Harry Potter. Lord Potter, Lord Belknap." Jean Luc said formally.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lord Potter. If you don't mind let's cut through the crap. I'm Sam." Samuel said.

"Okay. You can call me Harry. No offence, but why did you want me here, Sam. I really don't want to come back here." Harry said a little sullenly.

"Harry, I know that you were raised as a mundane, but you deserve justice to. That's why Her Majesty wants you there. She wants to let you know that she values each of her subjects and would like to see you retain everything that is yours, even if you don't reside here. More than that, she is of the opinion that you should witness for yourself the justice that is dispensed." Samuel explained.

"How is this going to happen?" Harry asked.

For the next half hour the adults and Samuel explained what was going to take place, how and why. More important, Samuel explained what he needed from Harry. After hearing what was planned, Harry finally agreed before he asked a few more questions, then dumped another hot potato in Sam's lap about Dumbledore and what had happened to Harry for the first eleven years before Hogwarts.

The surprise was that Harry didn't want to take Dumbledore out of the school, but he felt the old fool needed to experience first-hand what he'd put Harry through.

Samuel agreed in principle, but they couldn't make any changes to anything now as they were due at Balmoral Castle.

In short order they were transported by portkey to the site where the palace guards joined the aurors in guarding the prisoners as they were all checked, then escorted inside. Samuel left their sides to prepare with Queen Elizabeth the second their approaching trial.

BALMORAL CASTLE

QUEEN'S AUDIENCE CHAMBER 5:00 PM

The guests were seated to one side as they watched the accused shuffled into place to stand before the Queen and await their fate. Soon she was announced and escorted into the chamber to take her place upon the throne while Samuel stood to her right with the relevant folders.

"Lord Belknap, what business do you bring before us this day?" she said sternly.

"Your Majesty, I bring before you former Auror John Dawlish. His charges are most severe." Samuel began, then read out the charges ranging from abuse of power to torture and attempted murder and kidnapping.

By the time Samuel was complete, everyone besides Dawlish looked ill. But Fudge began to look even more ill when Samuel stated that Dawlish had been offered an amount of clemency for his confession.

Once everything had been read into the record, Dawlish was praying for them to just commit him to the veil as he hoped for a quick painless death.

Samuel's words after the conviction was issued by the Queen soon killed that faint hope.

"With all due respect, Ma'am, I believe Death is too light a sentence. I am aware that you still maintain a respectable dungeon here and I have another solution." Samuel said carefully.

"What would that be, Lord Belknap?" she asked.

"Lord Potter suffered fourteen months at this man's hands. I requested that you allow me to cast a curse that compells this man to suffer in the same way as Lord Potter has done until he be allowed to die at the end of fourteen months." Samuel suggested.

The Queen raised an eyebrow and then pondered what Samuel was suggesting. Finally she turned to Samuel and gave a damning nod.

"Let it be as you have said, Lord Belknap. You may attend to this after the rest of the trials." she said firmly as Dawlish broke down in tears at his fate.

"Yes, Ma'am." he agreed as Fudge was moved into the dock to face his own judgement for his part in all of the atrocities.

The trial began the same waym almost. Instead of blubbering like and infant though, Fudge tried to bluster his way through and was soon reduced to a shaking mass of fear as almost all of his dirty dealings came out. What really took the wind out of his sail was when the truth about hios dealings with Diggory and Dawlsih came out. Then when they added all the little details in about his bank accounts and bribery, the shit really hit the fan. And it splattered all over Fudge. It finally came to an end and everone waited with a baited breath while the Queen considered the crimes.

She turned to Samuel with a question spoken softly and he anwsered her just as quietly. She nodded and took a breath to pronounce sentence.

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge. You were chosen to be Queen's Wizard and proceeded to abuse that power, going so far as to push your own sense of slf-aggrandizement and try to take a title that was never yours. Just as the Ministry title is Ministry for Magic, Your own Title was Minister for Magic. You were never Minister of anything. Your Ministry is as much a department of the Crown as any of my other Ministers and does answer to the Pime Minister. Because of these actions a subject of the Crown was forced to flee our shores for his own protection. Then you resorted to kidnapping as a last resort to try and force his return. For all of your many crimes and the breaching of the treaty of Kent, your sentences shall be thus. You will have your core bound to be just above a squib, all of your estates will be sold and the moneys divided between Lord Potter and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. That also means any secret stashes of money you have as well. Then you will start work at the lowest position there that makes you visible to the public during the day. At night, you will be remanded to medium security in Azkaban prison until such time as it has been deemed that you have repaid your debt to the crown and Lord Potter. Your meager wages will be given to support your wife during all of this because Azkban provides your other needs. You use the prison as your own personal gulag, now you will become a part of it. May God have mercy on your soul for what you have done to a fine up-standing young man." The Queen pronounced and the only reaction Fudge could give was to faint.

Dumbledore sat there looking shaken, but felt confident because he hadn't been called to trial yet.

'At least he wasn't being forced out like poor Cornelius.' he thought.

Little did he know the other shoe was about to drop.

Author's Note: LOOK OUT BELOW! One nuke down and how many to go.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8: EVERY OWL COMES HOME TO ROOST

BALMORAL CASTLE QUEEN'S AUDIENCE CHAMBER 6:OO PM

Samuel stood before the throne, watching Dumbledore sigh with relief thinking that he had dodged a bullet.

'Just wait, you old bastard! I'm not done with you yet!' Samuel thought as he waited, keeping the Queen in full sight.

"Lord Belknap, do you have any further business before the Queen's Bench?" she asked in a stern tone.

"Unfortunately just so, Your Majesty." Samuel said as he took on an aggrieved and forbidding tone. "I'm afraid I must call Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore before the bench."

Dumbledore looked up in shock and couldn't keep his jaw from gaping. Regaining his composure, he cleared his throat to speak.

"May I ask what I am being charged with?" he said in his kind, grandfatherly facade.

"Failure to prosecute the will of the Lord and Lady of an Ancient and Noble House, kidnapping, abuse, neglect and false imprisonment of the heirof an Ancient and Noble House, reckless endangerment of a school full of children multiple times, theft from the heir of an Ancient and Noble House, attempts to suborn the will of the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, for starters." Samuel explained.

"When would these charges have begun and against who?" Dumbledore asked in an attempt to play for time.

"October 31, 1981 against Lord Harry James Potter. Do you really want me to go on?" Samuel asked.

"I deny all of these charges!" Dumbledore sputtered forcefully, "After all, I am the Leader of the Light."

"Oh that's a fine example. Hiding a forbidden artifact in your school along with the former Dark Lord's target for assassination using both as bait and a test for Lord Potter. Never informing him of his place in Wizarding society. But in this instance, I think the victim would best speak for himself. Lord Potter, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Samuel asked.

Harry went back to what they had discussed before coming here and he decided that now was the best time to start divesting himself of what demons he could partially deal with.

"Yes, Lord Belknap. Let's let my memory speak the truth for me." Harry said as he moved forward a few steps.

"Harry! Why would you agree to something like this." Dumbledore demanded, but Harry refused to look at him as he made his way to pensieve Samuel had standing.

With a little help from Sam, Harry was able to get the time at Hogwarts for those last four years as well as the betrayals by his so-called friend into the pensive.

"With all due respect, everybody will see this at the same time. That way you all get to see the truth without somebody trying to hide it." Harry said as he addressed everybody, then turned to look at Dumbledore, "In your case, I know you'd try to hide the truth because you don't want anybody to know how you tempered your weapon." he finished with a snarl.

Harry stayed close to the pensieve as Fleur moved to stand beside him with one hand on his neck rubbing small soft circles while Sam started the pensieve playing.

As the memories played Harry narrated each one and explained each incident as it happened to him. The first years before school with theDursley's treatment of him were enough to start the Queen's temper to sizzling. She made note of the things they had done as well as the treatment of Harry with a view towards justice in another forum.

But when they reached Harry's school years and they were slowly narrated through one at a time with every incident receiving a full explanation from Harry as to the way he'd been forced to live through the experiments, as he called them, some conclusions became evident.

The results that the Queen and Samuel were drawing were enough for Dumbledore to see that he couldn't talk himself out of the deep water he was treading.

"Mister Dumbledore! That is the most blatant display of manipulation, abuse and a concentrated attack against a person as I have ever been forced to witness in my entire life. After that it would seem that you truly think nothing more of Lord Potter as a person. You appear to hold the idea that he is nothing more than a weapon to use or be discarded as you see fit. I can tell you that, as of this moment I will not allow that to stand." she proclaimed from her throne.

"Your Majesty, Lord Potter would like to say a few words, if possible." Samuel interrupted.

She turned her gaze over to look at the young man in the wheelchair and gave him a scrutinizing look.

"Very well, Lord Potter. Please, speak your mind." she invited.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I know what Dumbledore has done to me is one of the worse things you can do to anybody, but by the same token you can't remove him from prison. As it is, he is the only thing keeping Voldemort from attacking Hogwarts. Take everything else away from him, sure. Punish him as you see fit. But to protect the other kids at the school and keep Voldemort at bay, leave him his magic and in place at Hogwarts, subject to the personal oversight of someone you trust." Harry suggested, then bowed his head respectfully to the Queen.

"Who would you suggest take his place as Headmaster, Lord Potter? Aren't most of the teachers Lord Dumbledore's followers?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. But I'm not sure who you would choose. To be quite honest, Ma'am, I have no idea and it doesn't matter to me. I left the country and I have no plans to return. As you have seen from the memories on display, Dumbledore has manipulated my life time and again. Just so that I could become his weapon. With all due respect Ma'am, there is nothing really to keep me here." Harry said with some respect for the English monarch.

"Very well, Lord Potter. But at some point in the future I would like to meet with you again when time permits." she said as she then turned her attention back to Dumbledore, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. As Lord Potter has pointed out, your power is all that ensures the safety of the students currently in Hogwarts. So, as per his recommendation, you will remain there to protect them. But you will no longer be bound to Hogwarts as Headmaster. A new Headmaster will be chosen before you return. Hogwarts will be brought into the current century as dictated by the British Department of Education, working with a liason to take into account for magic. However, your position as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump are forfeit. You will also forfeit half of your estate to Lord Potter as damages for the actions that you had no right to take. It is also a royal decree that you cease any and all attempts to contact and/or subvert Lord Potter in any way shape, form or fashion. Further penalties will be determined once the threat to our country has been neutralized. You will maintain contact and support our own personnel during the duration of this crisis at any time."

"Harry must face Lord Voldemort. It's his destiny. If he does not then we can never win." Dumbledore protested.

"NO, you old fool. You had the power all those years ago to stop his rise to power before it even began. But you allowed it to happen instead of taking responsibility for your actions and doing the job yourself. Instead you sat around like some white wizard in his oivory tower, forcing others to fight without any chance because of some stupid ideals. Well take your ideas and shove 'em, old man. Because I refuse to fight for a bunch of mindless sheep who turned on me at the first chance they got. Like I said the day I left the Ministry. Get off your asses and save yourselves." Harry snarled at him in anger, then remembered where he was and looked up at the Queen to apologize, stopping when she held up her hand.

"Lord Potter, while I do not particularly hold with your rather coarse language, I find that the sentiment behind it is rather well expressed. However, now that you have made your position clear, I will ask that you maintain contact with Lord Belknap for the near future. I understand that he has discovered the possibility of aiding your recovery." she pointed out, then looked at Samuel. "Lord Belknap, you have heard the sentences. Please see them carried out. We look forward to our next interaction. This trial is concluded." she decreed and rose as everyone else did.

They watched her leave, then they slowly began to make their ways out of the castle in twos and threes, with the exception of Samuel, Dawlish, Fudge and Dumbledore and Amelia Bones.

Madame Bones would witness the execution of the punishments and report on them to the Wizengamot.

LITTLE HANGLETON RIDDLE MANOR

VOLDEMORT'S THRONE ROOM 8:30 PM

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne as his followers gathered before him to await his orders. He pondered what his plans were and made some very real decision in what would take place tonight.

Harry Potter had sworn that he wouldn't interfere as long as his chosen people were left alone. Tonight was the night to put it to the test. He couldn't go after the Bones family and the blood-traitors were a risk. But there were other families that he could attack. As he considered it, he made up his mind.

"Tonight, my faithful, we celebrate our return. Macnair, take Crabbe and two of the newer recruits. Your target tonight is the auror, Hestia Jones. Make sure that you are seen. Lucius, take Goyle and two recruits and go after that fool in the Magical Creatures office, Cresswell. He is a third generation blood-traitor. Once again leave our mark. Make it prominent. I want to see if Potter will react to this or if he is true to his word." Voldemort said as he looked at his followers.

"It will be done." the senior Death Eaters said in unison as they bowed low.

"Begone. I expect to hear of your victories in the morning." Voldemort dismissed them and they scattered as Nagini made her way into the throne room. "We shall soon see if the young Potter is a man of his word."

Nagini hissed in agreement aa she curled around his throne and he stroked her head.

WILTSHIRE, U.K.

HOME OF DIRK CRESSWELL 10:00 PM

Dirk Cresswell sat at the desk in his den when he felt the wards being assaulted and he knew that one of his worst fears was about to become a reality. The aggressive way his home was being attacked could only mean that they had been targeted.

He grabbed his wand in hand and ran upstairs as his wife came out of the bedroom.

"Dirk? What is happening?" she asked as she tied her robe closed around her.

"We've been targeted, Cindy. You've got to get out of here!" he said in a state iof controlled panic.

"But they'll kill you!" she said, almost hysterical.

"Don't argue. You have to get out of here." he said as he pulled his emergency portkey out of his pocket and wrapped it around her wrist, then activated it.

She vanished in a swirl of light and he turned to go downstairs as he heard the front door blasted open and a gravelly voice call out orders.

"Find them! Make sure that you capture them both. We'll make the blood-traitor and his wife are both alive. I want him to watch as we use his wife right in front of him. That way he will see boith his wife and their off-spring die right in front of him before we peel the flesh off of his bones." the man yelled.

Those orders were enough to make Cresswell see red and realize that they had no intention of leaving him any opportunity to escape or live. But he also remembered what Harry Potter had admonished the entire British Wizarding with. Maybe he couldn't save himself, but he had no intention of going alone either.

"You bastards want me, we'll see just how bad!" he muttered as he looked down through the bannister at the Death Eaters on the floor below nhim as they started to fan out and search his home.

He faded back away from the stairs and withdrew into what he and his wife had planned to be a nursery, fading into the shadows behind the door after sending a Patronus to the Aurors.

The door opened and the Death Eater made his way into the room, not bothering to look behind the door.

A quick Petrificus Totalus and the man's arms and legs snapped together. Before he could fall he was levitated and stuck to the ceiling, then Cresswell fired a stunner to keep him quiet.

Cresswell waited until he heard the other man walk past on the way to the master bedroom and slipped out to shadow him. Then he used the same tactics to take out the second of his attackers.

Unforotunately, he didn't count on Lucius Malfoy walking up the stairs as he slipped out of the door and tried to make his way downstairs.

"CRUCIO!" Lucius roared from behind his death eater mask as soon as he spotted his target.

Dirk Cresswell had never known true pain before, but he could say that he knew it now. His body was convulsing as he suffered the force of Malfoy's curse. Just as he cried out in pain, there was a call from the front of the house and Lucius snarlled in anger as he dismissed the anti-apparation wards he'd put up, then apparated away, leaving his two fellows behind and a suffering department worker.

LONDON SUBURBS

HESTIA JONES APARTMENT 10:15PM

Hestia Jones apparated home after a long shift and she was tired. Opening the door of her apartment, she walked inside without even thinking about checking the wards. As she made her way into the bedroom she was hit with a Petrificus Totalus, falling face first onto the floor.

"Well, well. Look at what we got here boys. We've got a pretty new toy for the night and she's all ours." a voice she recognized sneered as she felt her clothes banished from her body.

The last coherent thought she had before they started was that her life was over.

HOGWARTS GREAT HALL

7:00 AM

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the staff table eating his breakfast when the Daily Prophet was delivered. The news on the front page was making him sick. He read the whole story and he suddenly lost his appetite as he realized that Voldemort was beginning to make his presence felt through-out the Wizarding world.

"Merlin help us!" he heard Minerva Mcgonagall breathe as she read the paper.

"He who must not be named is only starting his attacks. We must have Harry Potter back." Dumbledore said as he turned to the rest of the staff.

"Albus, we have been ordered to forget Mister Potter. He is forever out of our reach now. We must do the best we can with what we have." Pomona Sprout said as she turned to the others. "Not to mention the fact that you have been demoted to teaching transfiguration to the higher years." Dumbledore gritted his teeth at this reminder of his loss of status. Something that was still grating on him as he recalled what had happened to him last night at the staff meeting that Belknap had forced him to call.

Flashback

Lord Belknap walked into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts with Dumbledore beside him, looking pensive. He didn't know what was in store for him, but being back in Hogwarts he was hopeful that his position of authority over the school would be enough to over-rule anything that this upstart could try to inflict in him.

They reached the Headmasters office and Dumbledore led the way into his office. He was about to take his normal seat behind his desk when Belknap stopped him.

"Don't! That is no longer your position." Samuel warned him.

"I am the Headmaster here. You no longer have any power to oppose me." Dumbledore said as he proceeded to ignore what was said to him.

"No, You are not, Albus Dumbledore. Allow me to show you the truth of Hogwarts." Sam said as he looked around and lifted his voice, "Lady Hogwarts, I am Samuel Belknap, wizard to the Throne. Under the treaty between the Founders and the Crown, I deem the Headmaster to be in violation of his duty and the Title of Headmaster is vacant. Under that Treaty, I request that you manifest and render your own judgement in accoirdance to the laws laid down by the Founders, themselves."

At his final words, a golden light slowly formed in the center of the office that slowly became a woman who had golden hair, a full figure and appeared to be a young witch in her early thirties.

"Welcome, my lord Belknap. It is good to see that the hereditary role of your line is filled once more. Why do you call me forth now?" she asked in a musical tone.

"Lady, look at your own memories of what has taken place under this man's time in his duties and what the Founder's wishes were, then tell me that he deserves to retain his tenure as Headmaster." Samuel demanded.

Lady Hogwarts was silent as she followed his directions, evaluating evverything that had taken place under Dumbledore's leadership. As she evaluated decades of memories, she was forced to come to the obvious and final conclusion.

"Unfortunately, I am forced to concede the point and I cannot rightfully allow him to maintain his position. He is hereby stripped of the title of Headmaster as well as the rights and responsibilities. But there must be a new Headmaster chosen as well. Shall I expel Albus Dumbledore?" she asked.

"No. The Queen has declared that he will remain in the school in a diminished capacity so that his protection remains over the castle. But never again will he have authority over students. He is to be an instructor, nothing more. We need to bring the other Heads of House to this office and inform them of this change. Before we do that, who is fit to be the Headmaster in his place. Who will choose students over the power that the office holds?" Samuel asked.

"While most of the teachers and Heads care about the children, the best by far is Filius Flitwick. He sees the children as his own in many ways and tries to treat them as such. Like any father he understands that while discipline must be tempered by caring, it must still be enforced as well." she answered as she looked at Samuel.

"Very well, my lady. Please bring the Heads here that they may be informed of the new state of affairs.

End Flashback

Albus had felt humiliated when his punishment was enforced and Filius took over as Headmaster of Hogwarts. While he was a half-goblin, Albus had to admit that he showed more caring than some of his human teachers. Especially Severus Snape, who had been placed on probationary status the minute Samuel learned about him and his methods.

But that wasn't the only blow that would be dealt at Hogwarts today.

Ron walked down to breakfast that morning to find Hermione sitting at the table having her breakfast while reading the Daily Prophet. She had already reached the fourth page and if the look on her face was anything to go by, she wasn't in a very good mood.

He decided to brazen it through and act like nothing had happened, hoping that he could still keep her to himself and away from Harry Potter.

'Harry gets everything else. He can't have Hermione. She's mine.' he thought as he sat down beside her.

"Morning, babe. How is breakfast?" he asked playing it cool.

Hermione stopped reading and folded the paper very slowly and deliberately. When she turned to him, her chocolate eyes flashed as her temper began to ignite.

"Is something wrong, babe?" he asked, trying to brazen it out.

"Is there something wrong? No, what could be wrong? You just lied to me about my best friend never wanting to see me again. You lied about him being guilty. You lied in the interviews and then lied to me about the interviews and you kept me away from his first trial while you lied about his training that year. No, Ronald, there's nothing wrong that a good curse wouldn't fix for the lying, COWARDLY PIECE OF GARBAGE YOU ARE!" she finished as she drew her wand.

"Come on, Babes. I did it for you." he protested as he found himself going cross-eyed while the tip of her glowing wand was pointed right between his eyes.

While this was going on, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape were all making their way towards the confrontation. One of them hoping to save his pawn while the other teachers wondered what was taking place.

"MIss Granger! Miss Granger, please lower your wand. There is no reason to curse Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said as they reached the two teens.

"Really, Headmaster? Just like you and Professor McGonagall didn't help him to drive my best friend out of the country. Do you know what this lying piece of crap has done?" Hermione said as she refused to look away from Ron.

"Actually, Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster. That duty falls to me now. But what do you mean, Miss Granger?" Flitwick asked, looking between the teachers and students.

"Harry Potter has left England and refuses to help us now that Voldemort is back. Because his so-called best mate and his family turned on him, lying about him while two teachers swore it was all truth. And the so-called Minister of Magic just tossed him in Azkaban without even thinking twice. So I don't blame Harry for leaving. I just wish I could leave with him. Because I don't see anything here that makes this mess worth his life." she replied angrily.

"MISS GRANGER!" Mcgonagall barked out.

"After seeing the way Gryffindor House has treated not only Harry, but anybody that believed in him, I don't see what you could possibly say to me that is worth hearing. As a matter of fact, right now I am requesting to be re-sorted pursuant to the Hogwarts charter section 12 subsection J paragraph 14." Hermione demanded, her anger still boiling below the surface as she returned to Ron, "As for you, Ronald Weasley, I never want to see you or hear from you again. Stay the hell away from me for the rest of your life. Because if you come near me, I will end you. I went to see Madame Pomfrey this morning and she tested me for potions. Imagine my surprise when I tested positive for loyalty potions keye to you, your family and the Headmaster and love potions keyed to you. Not to mention a lust potion and then I found out I had been obliviated. That tells me what you and your sick family did to me. And that's before trying to claim me like some piece of property after you made my best friend believe I had abandoned him." she said, then silently hexed him and turned to Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid I will have to punish you for attacking another student. You will serve two weeks detention with Professor Snape. Alternatively you will not be re-sorted. I think it would be for the best if you apologize to young Ronald and try to at least salvage your friendship." Dumbledore spoke up.

"Actually, Albus, you no longer have that option. You will leave Miss Granger alone when it comes to her choices. She has the right to request a re-sorting under the sections she quoted. And there will be no punishments issued because she is speaking the truth." Flitwick chastised him.

"Just what I'd expect from the know-it-all after being friends with Potter." Snape sneered at her.

"And that's what I'd expect from a bigoted Death Eater that tries to destroy anybody who stands up to him!" she shot back.

"Severus, you are already in a probationary status." Flitwick warned.

"And where was this support when Harry needed it so desperately?"

"Miss Granger, mind your tongue!" McGonagall barked.

"Oh forgive me, Professor. I guess we shouldn't say anything bad about the man you idolize. I demand that the Aurors be called to deal with the current situation." Hermione said as she turned to Professor Flitwick. "Professor, it would appear that I can't trust Professor Dumbledore or my Head of House to uphold my rights. I'm asking you as both a teacher and an honorable being to help me."

Flitwick looked back and forth between Albus, Minerva and Hermione as he considered the situation and weighed his honor and new obligations as a teacher against his own fairly reasonable regard for Albus. A respect that had slowly started to decline after reading the paper this morning. When you add in the fact that she was able to quote the relevant sections of the charter as well as what they had all been told this morning, he saw only one possible compromise.

"Miss Granger has the right to be re-sorted, Albus. Especially if what she has just revealed is true. I suggest we discuss this with Madame Pomfrey to learn the truth. If her claims are proven by Poppy then we allow her to be re-sorted and the punishments will be dismissed. Then we will call the aurors and turn the entire matter over to them. That way this can be handled legally." Flitwick suggested firmly.

"This can be handled in the school. We don't need to call aurors in for this." Dumbledore tried to gain some control over the situation.

"Albus, necessary I will be forced to personally escort Miss Granger to the DMLE with whatever evidence she has gathered." Flitwick warned him.

"Perhaps we should indeed visit with Poppy and find out if there is any truth to Miss Granger's allegations." Dumbledore conceded when he realized that he no longer had any control of the situation and that the Weasley family honor was going to take another massive beating.

What they didn't realize was that someone else had heard the whole story and started plotting a way to use that to their own advantage.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's been a little harder this time around but it's getting there.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TOYS. JUST PLAYING THROUGH

CHAPTER 9: HIDDEN TRAPS

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

INFIRMARY 11TH NOVEMBER 1996 9:30 AM

Minerva McGonagall was struck dumb as Poppy Pomfrey finished her examination and revealed the results to the staff there. Flitwick immediately to the fireplace in Poppy's office and opened it for the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones.

"But.. but...why would Mr. Weasley do this?" Minerva asked in shock.

"We'll be asking him that very question when we take him back to a Ministry holding cell." Amelia Bones said as she followed Flitwick into the infirmary.

"I want to be there when you question him. I want to know why he would do this to a friend. I have that right as it was me he launched this attack against." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Of course, Miss Granger. I have to ask, are you really a friend of Lord Potters?" Amelia asked, watching for any signs of deception.

"I was. I don't think he still thinks of me as a friend. But I still think of him that way. He was my first friend. When he went on trial Ron, Ginny and Molly prevented me from going to the trial. But I didn't abandon him in my heart and my mind." Hermione said and Amelia saw no deception in her when she said that.

This meant that she would be in need of protection. Especially after the stunt that Arthur's youngest son had pulled with the potions. From what she could see, this was only the start aand it would only get worse.

"Miss Granger, it would seem that you are in need of protection and there is no one here to help you. If you would agree to it, I will take you under the protection of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Bones. You would become a member of my house in a manner of speaking. Not to mention I would also become your magical guardian in place of the Headmaster. Will you accept this offer of safety and security?" Amelia asked formally.

Hermione looked at her in surprise for a minute before she made a decision that would affect her future and possibly even let her come back to Harry as a friend. At least that was her hopes.

"Yes, Madame Bones. I accept your offer of sanctuary and protection." Hermione said formally and there was a flash of magic as she was made a formal protectorate of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Bones.

Amelia saw her crest appear on the left sleeve of her robe and hoped that would be enough to protect the young Muggle-born witch from any further attacks from either side. She just knew that she would be contacting Harry to let him know what she had learned.

DELACOUR MANOR 10:30 AM

Fleur rolled Harry out onto the balcony of his room and the Pierre made sure that they had coffee while they sat there and watched the sun come up. But Fleur wanted to start a conversation that they had been putting off since he arrived.i-g

She knew that this was going to be a hard conversation for both of them. But it needed to be done. Harry was putting off his healing so that he didn't have to deal with thinking about what he had been through to get in this position.

"Harry, we need to talk for a few minutes." she said in a gentle voice.

"What do we need to talk about, Fleur?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"We need to talk about treating all of your injuries and fixing them." she said in a slow voice, trying to keep him calm.

"What about them? I'm in a wheelchair, Fleur. The idiots in the Wizarding world put me here and I'm in no real hurry to have them looking at me like I'm some side-show freak." he said, his voice turning bitter.

"You don't have to deal with that. The healers can do the treatment right here. You don't have to go to the hospital." she told him.

"Then everybody will know that I am a freak! I can't even hold my own when I'm attacked by a normal wizard." he protested.

"Harry! You are not a freak! So you were attacked when you couldn't defend yourself. That happens to everybody. But what I am saying is that you could get back to a normal life. All you need to do is let the healer treat your injuries. I promisen that I'll stay with you every step of the way." she said on impulse.

"You'd reallly do that. You's really stay with me while they fix me?" he asked in a voice filled with doubt.

"Of course I would. I'll even stay while the healer administers their treatment. Most of it you already know. They will be vanishing your bones one or two at a time and re-growing them during the nights. But if you want me to stay, then I'll be right here with you." she promised again.

"I guess we should go talk to your father and see what this treatment is." Harry said as they watched the sun rising over the horizon.

Normally he would have been scared out of his mind, but something about Fleur's promise seemed to have calmed him somewhat. It was almost like they had a connection that let her feel what she was feeling and it helped Harry stay calm.

When they finished their coffee, Fleur led the way down to her father's study while they made small-talk on the way. When they reached Jean Luc's study, Fleur knocked on the door and they waited until he called for them to come in.

"Good morning, Fleur, Harry. What brings you looking for me so early in the morning?" he asked with a slight grin at seeing them together so early.

"I need to know what the treatment is that you've scheduled for me?" Harry said a little nervously.

"The Healers have made it a point to explain to me in depth what you were subjected to and what needs to be done to correct your medical problems. Because of the damage done to your bones with the numerous assaults they are going to have to start from the ground up as it were and rebuild you from the inside out. They are going to vanish them in pairs and re-grow them through the use of skele-grow. They will be rebuilt stronger than they were with the use of the potion and others. This will be done for all of your bones. Then they will be working on the internal injuries. You're going to have a long go of it. Because the treatments are going to take at least two months to get through. But then you will have to begin working on strengthening the muscle and bones all over again through exercise. If I am right, then you will also have help on that front. But for the next two months, you will be kept in an induced sleep. Are you with me, so far?" Jean Luc offered.

"Yeah. I think I get the point. But what is it that you think will help me to make it through the next set if exercise and conditioning?" Harry asked.

"I will have to speak to Amelia on that front because she is more knowledgeable on that front. She is the one who was setting that up to help you." Jean Luc went on to explain what he was aware of.

Harry was a little surprised by what he was hearing, but if it was true then he would have a second chance to learn. Learn how to really live without somebody trying to control his every move or direct his life the way they think he should live.

But he had one other thing that he wanted from this, as well. This would be the deal breaker for him if he couldn't get what he wanted.

"Jean Luc, would you let Fleur stay with me through all of this? I want her to be there with me." he finally stated what he wanted most.

"Why do you want her there?" Jean Luc asked carefully.

"Because I know her. Fleur believed in me during the tournament and she didn't let what anybody else said matter. Because she's my friend." he said, pouring as much meaning into those words as he could.

But it was the feelings that lived behind the words what moved the father to actually consider what Harry was asking for and agree to it.

"Very well, Harry. Yes, Fleur will stay with you while you are being treated. We have arranged treatment to take place in a section of the manor that will belong to you during your stay." Jean Luc said as he picked up his coffee and sipped at it.

12 GRIMMAULD PLACE 10:30 AM

Sirius sat in his study and began to look over the books for the House of Black. What he found was more than enough for him to make a few decisions of his own.

He learned the full extent of what Dumbledore had done while he was Harry's guardian. But when he learned about the manipulations that Albus had put Harry through after the fact, Sirius wanted to ruin the old man. The problem was that he couldn't just tell anybody the truth. Nobody left would believe him. Especially not after what he had let happen to his godson.

That's when he decided to talk to the one person that he might be able to tell the truth and let them deal with it.

"Amelia, I hope you'll listen to me. If not, then Harry's going to get blind-sided by that damned contract Dumbledore." he said as he made his way to the fireplace.

Dropping to his knees in front of the fireplace, he tossed in a pinch of floo powder and shouted out "Bones Manor!"

BONES MANOR 10:45 AM

Amelia Bones had gone to work just like any other day. But she had to return home to pick up some case files she left behind when she heard her fireplace come to life and a voice she hadn't heard since his godson's trial. She was tempted to let the call go unanswered, then she realized he wouldn't have called without a damned good reason. Heaving out a sigh, she walked into her sitting room and over to the fireplace.

"What do you want Sirius?" she asked in resignation.

"We need to talk, Amelia. There are some things that the old man managed to hide from Harry, even after he left England. And it's not good by any stretch of the imagination. If Harry isn't made aware of it soon, he coulod lose his magic." Sirius said almost in a panic.

"WHAT? What the hell are you talking about, Sirius?" she asked in confusion.

"Make sure that you get the information to Harry. He needs tot get hold of the contract that Albus signed with Molly Weasley on behalf of him and Ginevra Weasley. The only chance he has is to look it over and cancel it fast or he'll be in a world of trouble." Sirius said as she looked at him in disbelief.

"I think you better explain yourself, Sirius and do it quick." she said, her tone turning to steel.

At those words, he started talking and laid out everything he'd learned thanks to his account manager. The more Amelia heard, the more she wished she hadn't let Samuel take Dumbledore back to Hogwarts. She was fuming at everything she heard and paced while she was thinking about the best way to handle it.

"Sirius, I can get in touch with Harry. But I swear to Merlin, if this is just a way to get him to talk to you again, I'll throw you to the Dementors myself!" she said as she turned back to the fireplace.

"Just get him the information. I don't give a damn if he never talks to me again. You help him deal with this while I deal with a certain old man. There is one loop-hole that Harry can exploit. The contract is only binding if Harry allows it to be. But the thing is that only Lord Potter can cancel the contract. Now that Harry has taken the mantle and removed House Potter from England, he is able to take it to the French Ministry and have it cancelled." Sirius explained.

"Alright, Sirius. Get out of my fireplace so I can tip Harry off." Amelia said, dismissing him.

Sirius pulled back and she got her own floo powder to make a call of her own.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. JK rowlings and Marvel are the proprietors. I'm just riding the train.

CHAPTER 10: NEXT STEPS

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

HEADMASTER'S OFFICE

Prrofessor Flitwick escorted Hermione Granger into the office and they took a seat as they waited for Professor Dumbledore to get the sorting hat to re-sort her.

"Miss Granger, I would like to appeal to your better sense. I really don't see any reason for you to request to be re-sorted. Why would you want to leave the house that has been your home for the last four years?" Dumbledore tried to change her mind.

"Because without Harry, it's not my house anymore. He made it more bearable. But the Weasleys betrayed him and they betrayed my trust. I can't stand being in the same house with them after what they've done to both of us." she said with the strength of her convictions.

"Everyone makes mistakes, dear girl. Surely you can forgive the Weasleys theirs." Dumbledore pointificated.

"A mistake is when spill ink on your homework or when you pick up the wrong robe by mistake. Feeding somebody potions or trying to make sure that they are kept away from helping their friends is not a mistake, that's evil in a way that cannot be possibly be anything else." she said angrily.

"Miss Granger, accusing someone without proof for your own short-comings is something that I would expect from Mr. Potter. You seem to be following him down his own dark path of anger and recrimination. You both should learn to practice forgiveness. That is what makes us so much different from others who would cause harm without conscience. Perhaps you should try and forgive young Ronald for his and rebuild your own friendships." he suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'd prefer to be re-sorted and get back to my school work." she said grimly.

When Dumbledore was set to try and argue again, Professor Flitwick decided it was time for him to personally intervene and make himself understood.

"Professor, I think it is time we continued on with Miss Granger's re-sorting and allow her to get back to her education." Flitwick suggested with a touch of impatience in his tone.

"I understand, Filius. It's just that, as Miss Granger's magical guardian, I felt it was in her best interest for me to attempt to reach her once more." Dumbledore pontificated.

"Just the re-sorting, if you please, Headmaster." Hermione said as she looked to Professor Flitwick.

Seeing that he'd lost this particular battle, Dumbledore accepted that he'd lost and he stood and walked over to the shelves that held the sorting hat. He reached up and carefully took the hat from its shelf.

"Clarence, Miss Granger has requested being re-sorted as per the Hogwarts charter due to personal reasons. Would you be so kind?" Dumbledore asked as he approached Hermione.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore. When I first sorted Miss Granger, I made it clear then that she would be better suited for Ravenclaw. While I am disappointed that she finds the re-sorting necessary, at least she will finally find her true home." the hat replied.

"Are you sure that you won't reconsider this?" Dumbledore tried again.

Hermione just shook her head and refused to say anymore as she took her seat. Dumbledore sat the hat on her again after all this time and waited while the hat re-evaluated her once again.

"I was right in my initial assessment and now I can announce the proper decision. Miss Granger goes to Ravenclaw." the hat announced.

Hermione's robes changed to Ravenclaw colors and she looked at Professor Flitwick.

"Miss Granger, the House Elves will move all your things to Ravenclaw tower. If you'll follow me, we'll take your there and then get you your new schedule. Is there anything else that you can think of which would be helpful to you?" Flitwick said as he led her out of the tower.

"Yes, Professor. But that is a conversation that I would prefer to have in your office." she said as she studied the walls and porttraits with a jaundiced eye.

"I see. We'll adjourn to my office after we get your room assignment in the tower settled." Flitwick agreed as he realized what she was getting at.

He decided to engage her in small talk while they made their way to the tower, so they discussed classes and teachers while they travelled.

DELACOUR MANOR

LUNCH TIME

Jean Luc Delacour was sitting in his study when his fireplace flared and he heard Amelia Bones calling his name with a touch of panic in her voice.

"Jean Luc! Jean Luc, I need to talk to you! It's urgent!" she called.

"Amelia, I'm here. Relax. What is so important?" he called as he went to the fireplace.

"I have some information that I need to get to Harry before he undergoes the treatment. There is some information I was made aware of and you need to get his new account manager there before he goes under. If you don't Harry will lose his magic." Amelia said in a panic.

Her words were enough to cause him some serious concerns and that was motivation enough to get him to play ball, so to speak.

"Come through, Amelia. Talk to me and we'll know where to pick up the ball-game from. I don't want to get Harry involved until we have more information on hand." Jean Luc said as she stepped through the fire to join him.

Amelia walked out of the flames and moved to sit in front of his desk while he settled back into his own seat.

"Alright, Amelia. Talk to me. What is so important that it cannot wait until Harry is properly healed to deal with it?" he asked with no little amount of skepticism and concern.

"Normally, I wouldn't bother you with this because Sirius Black brought it to me. But the way he brought it to me left me more than a little concerned." she started.

"Why should I listen if Black brought it to you. It could just be his way of trying to get back into Harry's good graces." Jean Luc denied.

"If I thought it was just that, I wouldn't even have brought it up. But when he explained it to me, I knew I had to get in touch with you so we could suss out the truth of this." Amelia offered as an explanation.

"I'm tempted tol disregard this warning just because it comes from Sirius Black. Can you give me a good reason not to?" Jean Luc asked skeptically.

"I would normally agree with you. But this is a threat to his magic and I think we should take it seriously. The quickest way to learn the truth is to contact his Account manager and have him search out a marriage contract between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." Amelia said careful to keep her tone level.

"Mon dieu! Harry will blow several gaskets if there is. Let me contact War Hammer and have him check for us. Do we know how long it could be before the penalties are called in?" Jean Luc said as he walked over to the fireplace and threw a dash of floo powder in.

"Gringotts Paris Director War Hammer." he called and dropped down to the fireplace.

"Who calls forn me?" he heard the director call out.

"It's Jean Luc Delacour, Director. We have a possible emergency on the part of Harry Potter. We need you to research if there is a marriage contract between House Potter and House Weasley and possible consequences. It could be a matter of life and magic." Jean Luc said to explain the urgency of the request.

"I see. That does seem to present a problem. I will look into it right away." War Hammer promised, "I should be back in touch with you in about twenty minutes, But I feel compelled to advise that you have Lord Potter present when I get back to you."

"I will contact Harry and explain it to him when we get off the floo."Jean Luc promised.

"In that case, I will return to you in a short time." War Hammer said and cut the connection.

Jean Luc stood and turned to Amelia as he reached his feet.

"Now we go find Harry and inform him of this latest turn of events." Jean Luc said as he led her into the house to get to the patio where Harry usually sat with Fleur.

DELACOUR MANOR

HARRY'S WING

Harry and Fler were exploring the wing to decide what Harry would be able to do while he was awake when he was going through the treatments to prevent boredom while he was recuperating. Harry knew he was already behind and he would need to take his OWLS before he could be considered a true adult wizard.

Unfortunately he knew this and he felt vastly under-prepared for this. Even though he'd taken his Lordship and declared his seats more or less in suspension while he was out of the country, he realized that the Wizarding World would still require the test scores before they were willing to fully accept him as a wizard.

"Well, this sucks!" he said as he started to look over the books he would need to undergo his treatment.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. This gives you extra time to study and prepare for the tests. The higher the marks you receive the more seriously you will be taken." Fleur pointed out to him.

"Maybe so. But the problem is that I will still have trouble with the tests because I can't get around very well." he said almost dejected.

"That's not necessarily true. Harry." Amelia said as she and Jean Luc walked into the room where they were.

"Madame Bones? What brings you here?" he asked in surprise and confusion.

"I received some information that prompted me to come here. Right now we need to return to Jean Luc's office to meet with War Hammer over a matter that specifically threatens you and your magic." she explained quickly, piquing his interest.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Let's return to my study. War Hammer will join us soon and we can find out the truth of the matter." Jean Luc said as he motioned to the door.

Harry and Fleur followed the two adults to the elder Delacours study to hear the truth. Harry trusted Amelia but something told him that this would not be good news he heard. They reached the study and were served cups of tea, settling down as they waited.

The floo flared into life and the Potter account manager stepped out to join them.

"Good Morn, Lord Potter. I feel I must apologise to you on behalf of Gringotts. It appears our London Branch allowed some rather unsavory dealings that now threaten your health and magic. If it takes shape, you will be placed in the very disadvantaged position of being forced to return to Britain and enter into a marriage contract." War Hammer said, preferring to disclose the danger all at once.

"WHAT THE HELL?! "Harry demanded as he looked at the goblin in shock. "What are you talking about? Who did this to me then?" Harry demanded, his temper about to blow.

"From what I can see, your account manager in London allowed many things to take place that should never have made it through the office." Waar Hammer started.

"Who was the Potter account manager and what has he done?" Harry seethed, his voice almost a hiss in anger.

"Account Manager Griphook was the Potter Account manager. He allowed Headmaster Dumbledore to act as your magical guardian and sign a marriage contract between you and the Weasley's youngest child." If you don't void the contract before you the young girl turns sixteen then there is a good chance that your fortune and your magic will be forfeited as you are found in breach of contract because of your declaration at the Ministry of Magic. Then the Weasley family and Headmaster Dumbledore will be the ones to profit as they were listed as the beneficiaries if the penalties are invoked." War Hammer said as he waited for the exxplosion that was bound to take place.

To everyones surprise, Harry didn't explode. Instead, he internalized the anger and his voice became cold as ice as he looked around the room.

"So, a traitorous Goblin allowed this attempt at Line theft and Theft from my family while the so-called Leader of the Light attempts to steal my wealth and heritage. I should pull everything from Gringotts and turn it over to the gnomes of Switzerland to manage." Harry said as he met War Hammer's eyes and the goblin could see the fire that was burning there.

"The only reason I don't Director War Hammer is because you have dealt honorably with me. But there is a condition for my continued patronage of Gringotts." Harry said, his voice a low hiss.

The goblin met the mages eyes and he knew that he would have to meet the conditions if they wanted to continue the relationship and business that the vaults the young lord controlled. Otherwise the Goblin nation would wind up almost bankrupt.

"What do you require, Lord Potter?" War Hammer said in resignation as he met the youth's eyes.

"First, I demand the traitors head! You allowed this and Gringotts is required by honor to correct the problem. The second is that my wealth be completely removed from the British economy. All debts are due, all contracts are voided and any commercial properties are to be liquidated and their debts to me paid in full. Do I make myself clear?" he demanded. At the nod from the goblin, he made his last demand crystal clear, "I also want full transparency on this. That means that Gringotts make the information for these circmstances clear to the public, making it plain to the British wizarding world that Albus Dumbledore is to be held responsible for this." Harry said implacably.

"What of the traitors part in this?" War Hammer demanded.

"How you handle that revelation will sit with you unless you try to use me as a scape-goat for this. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Harry replied.

"Yes, Lord Potter." War Hammer acquiesced.

"Good. I also expect the full accounting of all my vaults and what has happened with them. You have two days to get that completed. Now, how would I void that contract?" he asked.

"The only way that the contract can be voided would be through discovered betrayal. Fortunately, all you have to do is sign to void the contract under the betrayal that was discovered at your trial." War Hammer said as he put the contract on Jean Luc's desk with a blood quill.

Harry looked at the contract and something was tickling the back of his mind.

"Before I think about signing this damned thing to void it, I need to know the consequences of it. Especially as Ginny Weasley also owes me a life-debt." he said looking at the Goblin suspiciously.

authors note: thank you for staying with me. Yhank you for the reviews and enjoy the show. to TG:m you are right. 4 months was time to do another chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK and Avengers belong to Marvel. have fun

CHAPTER 11: SHE'S MY WHAT?

DELACOUR MANOR JEAN LUC'S STUDY NOON

"That could present a minor difficulty." War Hammer said thoughtfully as he considered the situation and what he knew of magic. He really didn't want to tell the young man what this would mean to him. It was a complication that he hadn't been aware of.

"Lord Potter, what were the circumstances that led to the young woman owing you this life-debt?" War Hammer inquired cautiously.

"That's a long story. But it involves a basilisk, a cursed diary and almost losing her soul to the damned thing." Harry said, then began the story.

For the next couple of hours he recounted his second year and answered the questions that were coming as a result of his revelations. Finally they exhausted the discourse and War Hammer was considering the situation as he considered the circumstances.

"Lord Potter, the contract has to be voided and you are the only one that can do that due to the betrayal clause. The problem is that the consequences are intensified because of the life debt. Miss Weasley becomes literally a slave to your will. You do have a recourse due to the circumstances of the betrayal and the life-debt. ANy orders for the young lady can be passed on through myself so that you don't have to deal with her personally. All you have to do is issue written orders sealed with your head of house ring and she cannot refuse. Her Head of Family will be informeed of the situation and they cannot refuse you. Alos, one of the penalties of the contract being voided is that the family is also placed under you as a vassal house and they must accept that you become their Patron. Their continued service is at your pleasure. You will be the one to dictate the terms of their service and contact with you." War Hammer explained.

"I see. So I am the one that can decide their fate with a stroke of a quill." Harry said as an evil grin came over his face.

"Alright. Then here's what we'll do." Harry said as he thought through a plan and explained it to them.

Wa Hammer had the same evil smile as he listened to the plans he had in mind for the Weasley family. They all agreed and Harry signed on the line that would void the contract with the penalties being applied to the Weasley family and Ginny in particular. Once that was done, Harry wrote out two sheets of parchment with his orders on contact and how they were to act towards him.

War Hammer and Amelia Bones looked the pages over before they both gave their approval and he placed the Potter and Black seals at the bottom of the pages then he sealed them with wax and the family seals.

"I will see these delived with the hour." he said.

""I'd say wait until they are all gathered at home before you deliver them so they cannot deny receipt. Also, if you can get it, I'd like a pensieve memory of the delivery." Harry said with a laugh.

"Lord Potter, I know it's not my business but as your account manager, who did you broker the sale of the basilisk through. I'd like to know if you got a good deal for it." War Hammer asked out of professional courtesy.

"What do you mean? I never sold the basilisk." Harry said in confusion.

"Harry, do you mean to tell me that the corpse of that monster is still down there?" Amelia asked, shocked.

"Sure. What could I do with it?" he returned, surprised by their reaction.

"Harry, how old was this thing. How big was it?" Jean Luc asked.

"Uhm.. about sixty feet give or take. As far as how old, well...Salazar Slytherin put the damned thing in there." Harry said, trying to puzzle out their meaning.

"That means it is over a thousand years old. Merlin save us! You slew it." Amelia asked in surprise.

"Yeah. It is under the second floor bathroom where the ghost of Moaning Myrtle is. There is a sink marked with a snake. But you have to be a parsel-mouth to open it." Harry offered.

"If you are willing to trust Lady Bones, we can retrieve the Basilisk corpse for you. It is yours under right of conquest and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Also you should know that a basilisk that old is good for a lot of things. The skin can be turned into magic resistant clothes and they'll stand up to anything short of an Avada Kedavra. Other parts of the thing are used for potion, weapons and different things. If you will trust us we can help make a vvery good deal for you." War Hammer suggested as he looked at Madame Bones.

"I will accompany them to Hogwarts to gather the corpse and deliver the missive to young Miss Weasley. So that will effectively neutralize both Dumbledore and Snape." Amelia offered with a smile for the hit that Britain was about to take because they had driven the Potter Lord from their shores with their actions.

"Okay, go for it. But what I want is armor made from the skin and throwing knives made from the teeth. If you can save me portions of the potions ingredients and sell the rest at whatever you can get on the international market outside Britain. I don't want them to get any idea that they are entitled to anything from me." Harry said, his voice turning hard as steel.

"You wishes will be obeyed, Lord Potter." War Hammer agreed.

"Okay. Is there anything else I need to deal with?" he asked, looking at the others.

Amelia considered what she had to deal with yesterday and she wasn't looking forward to what she had done with the Granger girl. But at least she could soften the blow with what her friends were working on to help with his convalescence.

"Well I've got some good news and some news that isn't going to sit well with you." Amelia admitted as she sat back in her chair.

"Start with the good news and then we'll discuss the rest." he said.

"I contacted a friend of mine about your physical condition and explained the situation that you find yourself in. I'm sure you remember Lord Belknap from your trial." Amelia started and Harry nodded as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I remember him. He seemed like a stand up guy." Harry agreed.

"He's talked to another friend of his and described the circumstances of your injuries as well as your worries about recovery. When he explained it all, his friend made it a point to tell him that there was a way to help." Amelia said.

"Alright. So how is that going to work?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea. But they will find a way to get things done for you so that you don't lose your edge. You'll just have to trust that they know what they're doing." Amelia started, then her face dropped, "But I also have some other news to give you."

Harry took in the set of her jaw and knew that this wasn't going to be good. Something that offended her sensibilities and yet she was feeling honor-bound to mention it. He braced himself and looked her in the eyes.

"Alright. What has you on edge? Best to spit it out." he said matter-of-factly.

"First off, the warning we got about the contract came from Sirius Black. He's not asking for anything he just felt the need to warn you. What you do about that is up to you." she started.

"Alright. I'll take it under advisement. What's the next bit?" he said, bracing himself for the next run.

"I was forced to arrest Ronald Bilius Weasley for potions use against another student. Because she is muggle-born, there was no one to stand up for her. So I took her under the protection of the House of Bones." she said as she looked away from him.

Harry knew from the way she was talking and her mention of Ron that the girl was Hermione. Now Amelia was trying to learn whether Harry would consider what she had done a breach of his trust or not. But he had warned her that she might be painted with the same bush if she continued with the Weasley's and Dumbledore. Still, he felt he had to know.

"Is she still looking at them and Dumbledore in the same light?" he asked carefully.

"No. It appears that she has finally opened her eyes, or had them opened for her. She has definitely broken ties with them." Amelia admitted.

"Alright, Madame Bones. I won't withdraw my support from your family. If necessary, my protection extends to her and her family. But its conditional on her own loyalty Do I make myself clear?" he said firmly.

"Of course Lord Potter." she said stiffly.

"Alright Madame Bones. WHy don't you and War Hammer coordinate your visit to Hogwarts tomorrow. Besides Ginny isn't at home. She's at school. While you do that, you can also pass the word on to Miss Granger. But make it plain that she is not to seek me out. If I ever get ready then I'll find her." Harry warned.

"I understand. I'll talk to her. What are you going to do" Amelia asked.

"I think Fleur and I will return to my wing and make further plans for what I will do while I am under-going treatment." Harry said as he caused his chair to move away from the desk towards the door with Fleur motioning him on out.

He nodded and took his leave while Fleur settled back into her chair.

Once Harry was out of the room and on his way, she turned to face the others and raised an eyebrow as she waited for the questions that she knew they were waiting ot fire at her.

"How is he doing, Fleur?" Jean Luc asked as he looked at his daughter carefully.

"He is willing to go through the treatments, Papa. But to tell you the truth, I don't think he believes that this will help him. If I had to guess, I would say that he isn't holding out any hope that there will be any improvements." Fleur said, being deadly earnest.

"That doesn't sound has to be a way to boost his confidence." Jean Luc said, concerned.

"We don't need to boost his confidence. Once Samuel delivers the little surprise he's putting together, Harry eill be able to move around and bring his body back into shape." Amelia suggested.

"Do you know what this surprise is?" Fleur asked.

"Nope. I have an idea or two, but the only one that really knows is Samuel and whatever friend he has working on it." Amelia said, realizing that if Samuel let them down then Harry could very well withdraw from the world totally. Something that they all knew would be a disaster if it happened.

Fleur shook her head and thought about the questions they had asked, answering what she could without betraying his trust. Once they had their answers, she waited for her father to ask the inevitable question that she knew would come her way. To her shock, it was Amelia who asked the dreaded question.

"Miss Delacour, how are things going between you and Harry?" Amelia asked careful to keep her voice neutral.

"And that is the question that crosses the lines I will not. Harry is doing the best he can, but any relationship is something that has to develop over time." Fleur said as she stood to leave the room. "I will not repeat this conversation to Harry. But never ask these questions again." she said as she walked out the door.

BONES MANOR

7:OO PM

Sirius Black flooed over to Bones Manor and was hoping that Amelia had at least got the warning out to Harry so he wouldn't be caught in the damned nightmare that Dumbledore had tried to set up. Amelia had allowed him to visit and took the time to talk to him as they settled in the sitting room.

"Did you reach Harry in time to warn him?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Yes, Sirius. Harry was able to void the contract and I dare say they are in for a shock when they get the news. But there is moe that needs to be done anyway. So I'll be busy tomorrow. You'll have to amuse yourself." she said with a smirk.

"What? What's going on tomorrow?" he asked, curious now.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. That falls under the heading of Harry's business." she said grinning and knowing the suspense would drive Sirius crazy. She figured it was payback for him not doing his duty by his godson.

"Sirius sat back in his chair and looked at her, knowing that she wouldn't tell him anything about Harry's business. But there were things she could tell him if she was willing. So he decided to ask the most important question.

"How is Harry doing? Is he going to get help for the condition he is in." Sirius asked, and she could tell that his concern for his godson was real.

"Right now, he's at a cross-roads. He's willing to take the necessary treatments, but he doesn't appear to be holding out much hope that they will be successful. Fromn what I heard today, he seems to think that it's all a waste of time because he doesn't think he will be able nto rehabilitate his body properly." she admitted, looking away from him into the fireplace.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked, knowing that Amelia had resources that he didn't.

"If my friend is able to follow where his research leads, I think Harry is going to be extremely surprised when it pans out." Amelia said confident in Saum and Tony's abilities.

"Whatcan I do to help?" he jumped in quickly.

"Nothing, right now. If something comes up, I'll let you know." Amelia promised.

As they sat there, the phone she had installed in Bones Manor started to ring and she answered it while Sirius sat there in surprise at the idea that she actually had Muggle devices in her home.

"Amelia Bones speaking." she answered.

"Amelia, it's Sam. Do you have time to talk right now?" Sam asked quickly.

"Sure. What can I do for you?" she asked, wondering why she had called him.

"It's about the suit for Lord Potter. I need to get measurements for him once his treatment is complete and I'm going to need some supplies to finish the suit once we have the proper measurements." Sam admitted.

"What kind of supplies?" Amelia asked, worried.

"Well, we have a basic idea of the boy's measurements. It's going to be more a matter of fine-tuning once he completes the potions regiments that they put him on. From what I understand, there is going to be some major adjustments that take place and he'll be asleep for most of it." Sam asked.

"Yes. They are going to use potions and enchanted sleep to try and correct the major issues. The problem after that is trying to get his body in shape and some form of muscle tone once they have finished the potion and sleep regimen. Harry seems to believe that he won't have the ability to get his body going again after all of that. And he burnt his wand, so supposedly he won't be able to use magic." she said a little worried about her new friend.

"We've got all of that. But don't worry about it. Tony and I have it well in hand. We just need some supplies to finish the thing." Sam said again.

"Alright. What kind of supplies do you need to pull of this little stunt?" she sighed.

"We need four medium sized blocks of mithril to lay the circuit pathways to make it work." Sam said in a small voice. "I already contributed all that I had to the project. But we need those four bricks to finish it."

"Four medium sized blocks of Mithril! Have you lost your mind? Nobody has that much laying around! And the ones that have it aren't likely to contribute it four somebody who left the country because they drove him out!" Amelia said angrily.

Before she could go on a rampage about what Sam was asking, Sirius cleared his throat nervouosly and Amelia's attention was drawn to him almost automatically.

"What? Don't tell me you have access to Mithril." she said in disbelief.

"Well, actually, the Blacks were an iold and rich family. Some of the things I inherited have been there for centuries and one of those things were what do they need it for?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"This is to help Harry, right?" Ameli asked just to confirm what she already knew.

"Yeah. It'll finish the suit that Tony has managed to design for him." Sam promised her.

"What does this suit do?" she pressed.

"The suit is designed to work with the kid's magic. It will help him by providing a sense of support and giving him the ability to move around on his own. It will work off the magic he generates and later on he will actually be able to use it as a full body wand, of sorts so that he is never defenseless." Sam explained.

"I take it you'll be the one to teach him the ins and outs of the suit." she wanted to know.

"After we get him past the mental and emotional problems, yeah. I've got somebody that should be able to help him get past the issues he's having. But that doesn't mean he'll be a push-over. He'll just be better able to control himself." Sam cautioned.

"Alright. That's going to be a nightmare. I don't envy you." she admitted, then got back to the subject at hand. "Harry's godfather has the necessary mithril to finish the suit, You can meet him at Gringotts tomorrow to pick up the metal. Lord Black will meet you at the front doors of Gringotts tomorrow morning at 9:00 AM tomorrow morning local time.'' Amelia said sternly.

Sirius nodded and sat back while Amelia finished the call, then hung up the phone.

"You know that if he gets wind of where the material for the suit came from, he's going to throw a fit." Sirius pointed out.

"I know. What are you suggesting?" she wanted to know.

"Don't tell him. As far as you knoww, it's an anonymous donation. That's all yopu need to worry about. When the time is right, we'll tell him. But only him. I don't think anybody else needs to know that," he said as she nodded in agreement.

"I hate to do it that way, but in this case it doesn't hurt him. It just gives him an advantage." Amelia pointed out as they picked up the their respective cups and sipped from them.

"Yeah, but as long as Harry comes out of it alright, I don't know what else to do." Sirius had to agree.

"Why aren't you trying to use these things to back into his good graces?" she asked curious.

"I may have failed him before, but I do know Harry somewhat. He has to do things in his owwn time. If I try to push him it will never happen. But if I let things happen in their own time, then it will be better. All I can do right now is try to watch out for the kid and keep putting out the little fires that Dumbledore and the others keep starting. Fudge is out of office now, so that kills one problem. Snake-face I'll just have to try and dodge while I wait for Harry to get his shit together. You see?" Sirius said.

"Yes, I guess I do. Too bad that it has to be this way. Just try to stay ahead of you know who until it happens." Amelia said as they finished the last of their drinks.

Shortly after that Sirius was on his way home.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC

DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT

7:00 AM THE NEXT MORNING

Amelia had just finished her morning briefing and tea when her secretary walked into her office with a perplexed look on her face. Amelia looked up and paused when she saw the look on her face.

"What seems to be the problem, Christie?" Amelia asked, worried that there was a problem that she couldn't handle.

"There's a goblin from Gringotts here to see you. And he who must not be named launched a couple more attacks last night. I'm not sure what to do about it. We have launched our regular response but without Dumbledore or Potter as back-up we are kind of stalled." her secretary explained.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something. But Harry Potter is out of the question. You heard his last words to us before he left Britain." Amelia said sternly, "Now what is this about a Goblin waiting to see me. Why isn't he here in my office?"

"Sorry, Madame Bones. I'll show him right in." Christie said, distaste evident on her face.

That was enough to set an alarm bell ringing in Amelia's head and she made a decision that she would implement towards the end of the day.

"Get moving." Amelia said, keeping her anger in check at what she was thinking as the goblin was shown into her office and she stood to greet him.

"Greetings, Lady Bones. I am Goldclaw. I was sent to you by Gringotts to begin the proceedings requested by Lord Potter. Griphook will be handled at the end of the day so that you may witness Goblin Justice and report it to Lord Potter in the hopes that we can repair our relationship with the young Lord." the Goblin introduced himself.

"Greetings, Goldclaw, may your enemies blood flow like water. Once I have witnessed todays proceedings, that will decide what I say to Lord Potter." Amelia said warily.

"Very well. Where would you suggest we begin?" Goldclaw asked carefully

"Well, as Arthur Weasley works under me and he should be here, I suggest we start with him. After that we can go to Hogwarts and kill two birds with one stone. You can deliver the missive to Miss Weasley and take a team to harvest the basilisk." she said, looking at him carefully.

"Alright. I'll have Arthur Weasley in my office in just a few minutes." Amelia said as she wrote out a note on inter-office stationary and it folded itself into an airplane and flew out of her door.

"Mr. Weasley will be here shortly. Would you like something to drink while we wait?" she offered as she tried to be hospitable.

"A cup of coffee if you don't mind, Lady Bones. I seem to have developed a taste for caffeine when dealing with humans." the goblin said with a closed mouthed grin.

A quick order later and both were sipping on a cup of coffee in a companionable silence. As they were going through the second cup of coffee there was a knock on the door and Goldclaw moved over to stand to one side of the desk while Amelia called out for them to enter.

Arhtur Weasley walked in and stood in front of her desk, his hands at his side.

"You wanted to see me, Madame Bones?" he asked as he waited.

"Actually, this is Goldclaw from Gringotts Bank. He came to me because it would appear that you have some business with them." Amelia said, leaving Goldclaw to lead off the encounter.

"What can I do for you, Master Goldclaw?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"Arthur, Head of House Weasley, I am here to inform you of the breach of contract committed by your family and the enactment of penalty clauses against you by the other party in the contract." Goldclaw stated.

"I don't understand. Master Goldclaw. What contract?" Arthur said in confusion, trying to remember what he was talking about.

"This contract." Goldclaw said imperiously, laying the betrothal contract between Ginny and Harry on the desk by Madame Bones.

"May I?" Arthur asked, motioning to the contract.

At their nod of agreement, Arthur picked up the contract and began reading it carefully. He paled to white as a sheet as he read the penalty clauses. But when he read the signature, he didn't remember signing any such contract and he was more than bothered by this. Putting the contract down, he turned to the two o them with a lost look on his face.

"I admit that is my signature, but I honestly don't remember signing this contract." he said confused.

"The magical signature on the contract belongs to you, Mr. Weasley. There is no disputing that fact. Regardless, you ar still bound by the clauses within the contract and the other party is adamant that they be enacted. But there is more to this as well. You daughter has not only violated the betrayal clauses but it is compounded by the fact that the young witch owes Lord Potter a life debt. We have other business to handle after we leave here. One of the duties is to inform Miss Weasley of these clauses, penalties and the behavior her new owner requires of her until he is able or in his case willing to take possession of her. This also means that her siblings will be bound by the same terms of the betrayal penalty clauses. Violating them further will bring more stringent punishments for the parties involved." Goldclaw explained in ill-disguised glee.

Arthur looked at the goblin and he refused to back down from the results of his own actions as he realized that his family was now bound by the strictures that would be determined by their new Lord and Master.

"What does Lord Potter require of us?" Arthur said dejected.

"You will remain in your current employment. Lord Potter refuses to have his name asociated with you in any way that would offer you patronage or protection. Not to mention that your family is also guilty of attempted Line theft and Embezzlement, thanks to the continual withdrawals that your wife is guilty of through her repeated us of his vault key to remove funds from his vault by the endorsement of Albus Dumbledore. An endorsement that was completely illegal. That is one of the last stipulations is that although you remain as members of the Order of the Phoenix you will report all of the dealings to Lord Potter's representative, Lady Bones. In turn she will be your contact to receive orders from Lord Potter and you cannot refuse them or attempt to subvert his authority over you. It is all spelled out on this missive from Lord Potter." Goldclaw said as he handed over the letter.

Arthur read the missive and realized that he had no recourse other than to accept the orders with defeat and look between the two.

"I understand the orders and will comply with Lord Potter's commands." Arthur said as he bowed to both of them.

"Fine. Return to the office and continue on with your day," Amelia said agreeably and watched as Arthrur left her office with an air of defeat.

"Now, Master Goldclaw, I believe we have business at Hogwarts." Amelia said as she looked after Arthur, until he was out of sight.

"Yes, Lady Bones. I will go to collect my rendering team and meet you outside the Great hall in fifteen minutes." the gobin said as they separated.

HOGWARTS MAIN GATES

7:45 A.M.

Amelia Bones was waiting when Goldclaw and ten other goblins joined her as they apparated into place. The elder Goblin looked up at her as they approached and decided to see where this human stood in respect to their tasks here at the Wizarding school.

"You realize that the Headmaster will attempt to fight us on these things." Goldclaw said with a caluclating gaze.

"I think you will be surprised what you learn here today, Master Goldclaw. Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster of this institution. Filius Flitwick has ascended to that position. Also, I will need to return here later today to arrest one of the students and I don't anticipate any difficulty is prosecuting that warrant." she said.

"Then I guess we should proceed to the school and take care of our tasks." Goldclaw said as they made their way to the front doors, through the entrance hall and into the Grat Hall where the students were gathered for breakfast.

"How may I help you this morning?" Professor Flitwick called as he made his way down to the entrance from the Head Table.

"We need to speak to the Headmaster." Goldclaw said standing tall as a Goblin should.

"That would be me. I am Filius Flitwick, Headmaster of this school." Flitwick said.

"Headmaster, I require the presence of the witch known as Ginevra Molly Weasley on a matter most grave." Goldclaw announced and there was a squeek from the Gryffindor Table.

"Perhaps we should take this to my office." Filius suggested in an attempt to save some face for the girl.

"That will not suffice in this instance, Master Flitwick. Unfortunately the crime that the witch in question was convicted of requires that both the crime and the punishment be rendered in the presence of her community so that her shame is known to all." Goldclaw stated with a Goblin's smile, showing his teeth.

When he saw this, Filius knew that there was no way he could fight the coming spectacle.

Turning, he looked along the table until he could see Ginny and motioned her to come to him.

Ginny shuddered in absolute dread and fear, because she didn't know for sure what this was about.

Dumbledore tried to stand up to go to her aid, but the castle itself acted to bind him in his seat and act as a witness to what he had wrought against one of the children under his charge.

Slowly, as if going to her death, Ginny had made her way to the goblin and stood before him. Then she gathered the last of her gryffindor pride and forced herself to stand tall and accept whatever her fate was to be.

"I am Ginevra Molly Weasley." she said fiercely.

"Good, young one. You still might be redeemable someday." Goldclaw started, then took out a piece of parchment and looked it over before beginning to read from it. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are guilty of betrayal of Harry James Potter, excaberated by the betrayal of the life debt owed to this same Lord Potter by the attempt of line theft by illegally entering in a betrothal contract and activating the penalty clauses. Because of your actions Lord Potter has called the Life Debt due and has dictated that the following terms are to be adhered to. You have effectively become his property to do with as he chooses. You have no rights other than those he allows. You are magically bound and your own magic will enforce adherence to these condition. You are to abstain from relationships outside of approved friendships. You may not take any actions that will reflect badly on your owner. You are to maintain your purity and you may not engage in any type of activity that would cause you to cast any moral ambiguity upon yourself or your owner. You will maintain both physical and mental fitness up to standards communicated to you through your head of house and you will not attempt to harm yourself in any fashion or allow anyone else harm you in way shape form or fashion. If anyone attempts to harm you magic itself will take the measures necessary to protect you. Do you understand and acknowledge the terms and conditions as well as the debt itself?"

"For all of that, I might as well become a bloody nun. Just ship me to the convent now." she said scathingly.

"Unfortunately for you that is not an option. Lord Potter requires that you remain and complete your education at Hogwarts where you can be adequately supervised." Goldclaw said, "Now you have to options. One you can refuse these terms and conditions. However, I should warn you that if you do so, then the life debt will automatically take the full measure now and with Lord Potter's current state of mind, I cannot say what that would be. I can accurately guess that you would probably prefer death to what he might have in mond."

"Ginny considered this and shuddered as fear of the unknown made her realize that this was not the same Harry Potter that saved her life all those years ago.

She bowed her head and her hair fell forward to cover her face as she realized that Harry truly had her trapped and boxeed to his whims.

"I acknowledge the Life debt and will live under the terms and conditions laid out. May I know who I am to turn to if I have questions about my instructions?" she asked.

"Madame Bones is Lord Potter's representative in these matters." Goldclaw said.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MY SISTER!" Ron shouted as he got up from the table, "HARRY BLOODY POTTER! YOU CAN SHOVE..."before he could say another word, he found himself bound and gagged at the table.

"Shut up, Ronald Bilius Weasley! You have done enough damage." Hermione said as she put her wand away and sat back down to the looks of the others around her.

Amelia waited until the girl returned to her table before she turned to Flitwick and they decided to move on to other business,

"Headmaster Flitwick, we are here to reclaim Lord Potter's possession." she said, causing Flitwick to look at her, perplexed.

"I don't believe Lord Potter has any possessions left in this castle." Flitwick said.

"Actually, that is incorrect. By right of conquest, Lord Potter claimed the basilisk he slew in his second year of school here. We are here to render the beast down and remove it from the area known as the Chamber of Secrets." Goldclaw stated.

"Impossible. No one even knows if the chamber exists! This is just another of Potter's attempts to gain attention." Snape yelled from the Head table.

"Actually, Lord Potter gave us the location of the chamber as well as the means to enter. We are prepared to do so now. Lord Potter allowed that only the sitting Headmaster of the school would be allowed to accompany us. However, once the remains are rendered and processed, they will be transported directly to his account in France." Goldclaw explained.

"What of the school? Are we to receive a percentage of the proceeds. Perhaps some portion of the ingredients that our resident potions master may experiment with?" Albus tried to put in.

Amelia turned and looked at the Head Table with an expression that would not bode well for them.

"Interesting that you should mention that. I asked Lord Potter the same question. His response was quite adamant and expressive. I quote "They sat on their bloody asses and left a twelve year old to do what the adults were supposed to. I'll be damned if I pay them for being so effin lazy"." she said as she made them all feel about two inches tall. "And for your information, Headmaster Flitwick, you and I still have business this afternoon. I will return at 4:00 PM to conduct it."

When he looked at her and her flicked towards the youngest Weasley boy, Flitwick understood and nodded.

"Now, Headmaster, if you would be kind enough to conduct us to the second floor bathroom that holds the apparition known as Moaning Myrtle, we can begin." Goldclaw offered.

"May I go with you?" Hermione Granger stood up to ask.

Goldclaw gave a slight nod because he knew that the witch was under Amelia's protection and she would allow it.

"You only, Miss Granger." Amelia called out, forestalling any further objections. "I believe Lord Potter might allow that."

With that, Hermione joined them as Professor Flitwick led them out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to the second floor.

Dumbledore and Snape wanted to follow them, but they seemed to be bound in their chairs and unable to move.

Author's Note: Four months. I've been saving this rant for a while. Hope you it. To my reviewers, thank you. Cateagle I'm working on Hermione. To my other friend, you know I can't just let Ginny die. WHere's the fun in that. She'acts like the school broom but whoops. Busted!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel

CHAPTER 12: Time to Heal

HOGWARTS HEADMASTER'S OFFICE

4:00 PM

Filius Flitwick was sitting behind his desk when Amelis sat down in front of his desk. From the look on her face she was not a happy person and he could tell he was already in for a rough time.

Amelia looked at him, her temper boiling as she studied the lines on her face and tried to control her temper. Then she fires the first shot across his bow.

"Headmaster, I arrested Ronald Weasley and took him into custody just the other day for his actions against Miss Granger. WHy is he back at the school, instead of still cooling his heels in one of my holding cells?" she demanded.

"Professor Dumbledore managed to use the pure-blood loop-holes in the laws to get Mr. Weasley released and returned to the school. I tried to fight it, but some Under-Secretary managed to have him re-instated and claimed that we had no right to see him arrested because she was just a muggleborn." Flitwick offered.

"Even though I have taken her under house protection and we have the files Madame Pomfrey furnished us with?" Amelia said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately yes. If we knew what Miss Granger had undergone, then we might know better how to deal with this. If I had to hazard a guess, I would say that Mr. Potter had kept Mr. Weasley at bay before he was incarcerated. Now, it's anyone's guess." Flitwick said with a shrug.

"I see. I need to make some time to speak with Miss Granger during the week-end. When is the next Hogsmeade week-end?" Amelia asked.

"Actually, that is this Saturday." Flitwick answered.

"Alright, Professor. Would you inform Miss Granger to wait for me by the entrance halls. I will pick her up there." Amelia said.

"Of course,. And for what it is worth, Amelia, I am truly sorry." Flitwick said as Amelia walked out of his office.

As she was walking to the through the ccorridor on her way out, Albus Dumbledore intercepted her on the way to try and find out about Harry.

"Ah..Amelia. How is Mr. Potter?" he asked trying to use his grandfatherly personna on her.

She just looked at him in disgust and started to move around him.

"Come now, Amelia. Surely we can put this unpleasantness behind us and try to work towards a common goal." he said quietly.

"I don't see a common goal. Just a manipulative old man trying to save his pawnsj at any cost. We have nothing to discuss." she said as she started to move again.

"I am still deserving of respect. I will not be denied. All I am asking for is new of Mr. Potter. Surely you would not be petty enough to deny me that?" he said, flaring his aura a touch.

Amelia looked at his and actually started to laugh, causing him to become disgruntled.

"Me, petty? That's a nice joke, Albus. No, I'm not. However Lord Potter has made it quite plain that you are to receive no information on him. But he also made it plain that he wants to know what happens here when it concerns myself. And when I tell him of your latest little trick with Mr. Weasley, it should be quite amusing. Have a good day, Albus." she chuckled as she walked around and left him standing there looking at her.

THE BURROW

7:00 PM

Arthur Weasley stepped out the floo heaving a weary sigh as he banished the soot and ash from his clothes as he took his cloak off and tossed it over the back of the nearest chair. He knew the trouble he was in, but he knew that he had to do this. This was one of the problems with being a vassal.

Walking into the kitchen, he found his family around the table as he took his seat at the head of the table.

He dug into is dinner as he considered what he was facing when he realized that he was going to be to be forced to call a house convocation to get the answers he wanted from this mess.

What made it even worse was that Harry had said there were only two of the Weasley's that were welcome around him and he was curious to know who it was, although he could guess.

Once everyone had finished eating and the table was cleared, he decided that he needed some answers. So he spoke bedore the family could leave the table.

"Everyone needs to remain at the table. As the Head of the Weasley family, I am calling a House Convocation to get some answers." Arthur stood up and said.

At his proclomation, the family that was at home returned to the table while the family magic reached out to snare those who weren't there that could get there.

Percy and Bill stepped out of hte floo one behind the other and moved to the table. Unfortunately Ron and Ginny weren't able to be present but Arthur had no misperceptions about their absence.

He knew that Albus had managed to have his son returned to Hogwarts but he would let that stand for now.

"As Head of House Weasley, I call upon the family magics to bind our honesty and enforce it. We have serious issues to discuss and we will remain here until it is completely settled. It's bad enough what was done to Lord Potter at the hands of this family, but on top of learning that one of our own used love potions brewed by another, I was confronted with a betrothal contract. One I do not remember signing, and yet it was signed in my own hand. I think some explanations are in order." Arthur said as he looked around the table.

When Arthur had mentioned love potions being used Bill, Arthur, Percy and the twins had looked at their mother in disgust. But on hearing about the contract and their father not being able to remember signing it, Bill was up wand in hand.

"What the hell?" he asked, moving to his father.

"Do you know anything about this, William?" Arthur asked.

"I have a suspicion, Dad. If you are willing to let me try, I may be able help." Bill replied.

"Alright, son. Do what you think is best." Arthur agreed, then sat down at the table and waited.

Bill began his spells and when he was finished, he looked at his father in disbelief as he shook his head.

"What did you find, Son?" Arthur asked bracing himself as if for a physical blow.

"Dad, there's an obliviation on you that is a couple of years old. I could reverse it, but we have no idea what it might do." Bill admitted.

"I see. Well, it's best we find out then." Arthur said as his son started casting the spells to retrieve the memories.

When the memories were firmly in place, he looked at Molly with a look of disgust in his eyes.

"Really, Molly. You did this after we nearly lost Ginny and all you could think about was getting your hands on his wealth?" he said in a voice dripping with scorn.

Molly flinched under his eye and looked down at the table for a minute.

"As if that wasn't enough, you brewed those damned potions that Ron used on Miss Granger? At least it was amortentia, not something worse. Who knows what might..." he started when he was cut off by Molly looking up sharply at his last few words and he saw something there that he didn't like.

"What have you done, Molly? Don't try to hide it from me. You know our family magic demands obedience and honesty?" he demanded angrily.

"Well, Ron does need to learn about women. And, well, I thought a little push might help the two of them become closer." she said, defensively.

"You mean you..no, even you wouldn't." he started but was stopped by the look on her face. "MERLIN DAMN YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" he exploded.

"What is it? What did she do?" Fred finally asked, his face unusually serious.

"Your mother and her Merelin bedamned potions helped Ronald steal Miss Granger's innocence and her purity!" Arthur snarled as everyone else looked at Molly in shock.

"NO! Please tell me she didn't..." Percy blurted out in horror at what his mother had done.

"If you all remember the last time we saw Harry, he warned her about being tarred with the same brush as we were. You tell me, children, if she had any hope of returning to Harry what might happen." Arthur postulated as he looked around the table.

"Oh, Merlin. He said there were only two of us left he would accept being around. That may have just changed." George tossed out.

"I don't know. The kid seems pretty level-headed to me. But I wouldn't want to be the one that pissed him off." Bill tossed out.

"As much as I don't want to, when this convocation is concluded I need to contact Madame Bones." Arthur said as his jaw clenched in anger, "But we need to get back to the other question I asked. Bill, I need you to reverse the obliviation so I can learn the truth of what really happened." Arthur said.

Bill nodded and cast the spell that would give Arthur that memory back.

FLASBACK

Ginny had been returned to them and they were sitting by her bed when Dumbledore approached them. Ginny was asleep from a dreamless sleep potion and Harry had been moved to a hospital bed to rest while Dumbledore cast some privacy charms so they could talk privately.

"What do you need, Albus? We really need to see to Ginny." Arthur said as he looked at the bed holding his little girl.

"That is one of the reasons I wanted to speak with you and Molly. Young Ginevra would be an outcast if this became known. The only thing that will protect her is if she could develope a closer relationship with our Harry. Your family has already taken Harry in somewhat. If we were to enact a betrothal contract, it would tie young Harry closer to your family and actuall offer protection to both sides." Dumbledore suggested.

"I don't know, Albus. It doesn't seem like the right thing to do. Harry may not want this." Arthur protested.

"Arthur, dear. If you'll sign the contract we can go over and explain it to him. This will give him what he's always wanted. A family that can take him away from those horrible relatives the twins told us about." Molly said, trying to play on his sympathies.

"I din't know, Molly. Maybe we can talk to him first and see if this is what he wants." Arthur suggested.

"That would be possible, Arthur. But Young Ginevra owes a life debt. This is the obvious way to settle that debt." Dumbledore chimed, "And if Mr. Potter objects then we can cancel the contract without harm."

"Please, Arthur. You know what an unfulfilled life debt would do to Ginevra, not to mention the family honor." Molly pressured.

Arthur looked at his wife, then took the quill and signed the contract. Once it was signed, he stood to go talk to Harry and see what he wanted to do.

Before he had made two steps, he heard a voice behind him say something.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. But this really is for the Greater Good. OBLIVIATE!" then the memory went dark.

END FLASHBACK

When he came out of his memory, Arthur Weasley was beyond livid. He turned to look at his family, then he stared straight into his wife's eyes and his fury was evident.

"This is uncionscionable. Never in my days as the Head of this House have I been more disgusted by the actions of a member of this family. Even worse, we have brought Shame to the name of Weasley. I invoke the Family Magic as of this moment. Molly Muriel Weasley nee Prewitt. You are not to leave this house or have contact with anyone outside our home until I countermand this order. If you break this decree, you will be cast from the house of Weasley and your name stricken for all time." Arthur growled.

"But Arthur." she tried to protest, but he held up one hand.

"Not one word. You are to take yourself to the bedroom and remain there until I call for you. As it is, I have to inform Madame Bones of the situation and she will decide what is to be done from here. GO!" he finished and looked at his other sons.

The kitchen went silent as she moved upstairs to their bedroom.

Arthur turned to his sons and his shoulders slumped as he sat deeper into his chair, looking defeated and bone-weary.

a/n poor arrthur. But this is for my fans. Hope you like it. I know it's shorter than the last chapter. I just needed to get back on track a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer; you know the drill

CHAPTER 13: Allies and Enemies

DELACOUR MANOR

BREAKFAST TABLE

THE NEXT MORNING 8:00 AM

Harry was sitting in his chair at the breakfast table with Fleur, Jean Luc and Appoline. They were having a good breakfast and trying to get ready to face the day.

Jean Luc sipped at his coffee as he read his paper and tried to decide the best way to approach the subject of Harry's treatments.

"So, Harry, are you prepared to undergo the treatments they have prescribed." he asked with some trepidation.

"Sure, J.L. I mean it could be worse, right. Besides, they are going to try and keep me unconscious for the worst parts, right?" Harry shrugged.

"Well that is our hope. And knowing Samuel like I do, well, he is always good for a surprise or two when called on." Jean Luc agreed.

"From what Amelia says he has an idea that will actually help me with getting back into condition without taking months to do it." Harry said a touch excited.

"Well, yes. But that is because of his friendship with Mister Stark, as well." Jean Luc said with a chuckle.

"Who is this Mister Stark?" Harry asked, realizing that he'd been isolated from the real world while he went to Hogwarts.

"Well, Tony Stark is something of an enigma. He is actually a certified genius. Although there are some that say he is certifiable as well." Jean Luc snickered, "He has ties to some organizations that are well equipped to handle law enforcement. Unfortunately Stark was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. His heart is under threat from some shrapnel when he was caught in an explosion. At the current time, an electro magnet powered by a miniature reactor of his own design keeps the shrapnel at bay. But he also created a unique suit of armor that is powered by his reactor to fight crime and other threats. Perhaps Samuel will be able to introduce you to him once the treatments have been dealt with." Jean Luc suggested.

"That would be cool. But this thing he's putting together, what can you tell me about it?" Harry asked.

"Nothing really. I haven't the slightest idea what they have put together. But it should be novel, knowing those two." Jean Luc chuckled at the this.

"Fleur, are you sure you don't mind staying with me while this is going on?" Harry asked, studying her as his insecurity raised its head.

"Non. You were there for me during the tournament to save Gabrielle when I couldn't. You are also my friend, Harry. I am glad that you're here with us now. Those fools did not deserve you." she said.

"Thanks, Fleur. Do you really think you can help me get my OWLS and NEWTS so that I can leave all that behind?" he asked.

"Oui. We will study hard while you are awake and when you rest, I will read to you. Somethings can be learned while you sleep, thanks to the potions they will have you under." she said.

"Huh? How does that work?" he asked curiously.

That's when Appoline decided to join the conversation. She was already touted as one of the Healers that would be monitoring Harry while he underwent treatment in their home.

"What she means, Harry, is that while some of the potions are repairing the damage to your body they will leave your mind in a state of being open to accepting information. Almost like a computer being programmed in the muggle world. During these times, Fleur should be able to read you the theory behind some of the magics and you will be able to absorb it in your subconscious. That means that you'll be able to recall it when you're awake. The first few days, I'll teach you how this is done. Once you have acquired the technique, then we can move on. Now do you understand?" Appoline explained.

"I get it. Too bad I can't learn some muggle subjects like that." Harry said with a grin.

"True. But before we go to far, what subjects do we need to set up for you to learn?" Fleur asked.

"Well, I'm not very good at Potions." he hedged.

"Oui. I have seen your Snape teach. That is one of the first things rectified. The technique will help to remedy some of his terrible teaching. What else?"

"Well, I need the core subjects. Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Oh and what we can do about Herbology." he finally finished.

"Well, we do have the time. But for us to squeeze all that in is going to be a task." Fleur said with a sigh.

"Well, we've got the time." Harry said, then smiled mischievously, "Unless you'd rather try to spend some time teaching me other things?" he said wiggling his eye-brows in a lewd manner.

"Oh, you!" Fleur huffed as she threw her napkin at him.

"Sorry. Couldn't pass it up. No, we can do it. I'll put in the work, Fleur. But I'm really counting on you to get me through this." he said as he reached out to take her hand.

"I will stand beside you for this, Harry." she said giving his hand a small squeeze.

"I can't think anybody I would rather have there." Harry said as he looked over at her.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this, there are some other things we need to talk about." Jean Luc broke in.

"Okay." Harry said, shifting his attention to Jean Luc.

"Amelia was in contact with me last night. They served the papers to both Arthur and Ginevra yesterday. If you don't mind, Amelia has agreed to act as your point of contact with the Weasley family until you are prepared to take up the duty." Jean Luc suggested.

"I don't see a problem with that." Harry agreed.

The others watched as he seemed lost in thought about something and waited for him to make up his mind as he considered what to do.

Finally Fleur couldn't wait any longer and felt herself prompted to ask the question that was obvious.

"Harry, what are you thinking about so hard?" she finally got out.

"I've been so mad about everything that's going on and everybody turning their backs on me that I forgot about my real friends. I don't even know what happened to them." he finally said, upset at himself.

"Who are you talking about, Harry?" she asked in confusion.

"The first real friend I ever had was Hedwig. Hagrid got her for me on my birthday when I entered the Wizarding world the first time. When I was lonely pr locked away or hurt, she was always there for me. I've been so mad at everybody that I forgot about her for a little bit." he admitted, shame-faced.

"Who else is there that you think you forgot about Harry?" Jean Luc prompted.

"Dobby." he said in a low voice, "I forgot about Dobby."

"Who is Dobby, Harry?" Appoline prompted.

"A house elf. He used to be the Malfoy's house elf until I freed him right after the Chamber. A funny little guy, he was always hyper-active. But I don't know where either of them are now." he said in a low voice.

"I have an idea. If you freed Dobby, then he might answer you now if you called him." Appoline suggested.

"Why? I wasn't his master. He was just my friend." Harry protested.

"Maybe, Maybe not. You never know until you try." Appoline nodded.

Harry considered what she was saying and it dawned on him that he hadn't heard from or about his little friend even after he'd been released from prison. It made him wonder what had happened to the little house elf.

"Dobby. Dobby can you hear me." Harry said, just a little louder than normal.

There was a soft pop and a house elf appeared with big eyes, mismatched socks and a knit hat. But it was his manner more than anything that proved who he was.

"The Great Harry Potter calls for Dobby. I has been waiting. I knows you couldn't do what they was saying." Dobby said, his hyper active self.

"I'm glad you're here, Dobby. Are you okay." Harry asked.

"I is fine, Harry Potter sir. I has been waiting for you." Dobby admitted.

"Dobby, where is my owl? Where is Hedwig?" Harry had to ask.

At his question Dobby ducked his head and let out a sob.

"Dobby doesn't knows, Harry Potter. She flew out of the owlery and nobody sees her." Dobby admitted.

"Did they kill her, Dobby?" Harry asked fearfully.

"I'se don't knows." Dobby said with a wail.

"Dobby. Dobby! Calm down. She's probably alive and hiding." Harry said to the distraught elf.

"I'se can go look for her." Dobby suggested.

"You do that, Dobby. But take your time and don't tire yourself out." Harry said kindly.

Dobby disappeared with a pop and Harry let out a sigh of relief while Appoline and Fleur laughed.

DEPARTMENT IF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT

DIRECTOR'S OFFICE 8:30 AM

Arthur Weasley knocked on the door of Amelia Bones' office and waited until he called for her to enter. It wasn't a pleasant wait and he dreaded what he would have to tell her. He could almost see the reaction when he explained to her what Molly and Ronald had done to Hermione Granger. Merlin help them when she got the news from him.

"Come in." Amelia called from within her office.

Arthur opened the door and walked in, bracing himself as he prepared to give her the news.

"Arthur? What brings you to my office this morning. I almost never see you unless there is something from your department that directly impacts my job." Amelia said in shock.

"It doesn't have anything to do with my job. But there is something I do need to relate to you." Arthur said shame-faced as he closed the door and she could see the look in his eyes.

She immediately put up several privacy and silencing charms before she motioned him to a seat.

"Alright, Arthur, tell me what the problem is." she said as he sat down.

"In the interest of fairness, I have to tell you that what I am about to relate took place before Miss Granger was placed under your House's protection." Arthur started out. When she heard those words, Amelia had to brace herself because it would have to be bad for Arthur to bring it up.

"Alright, Arthur, cast when ready." she said as she put her cup on the table.

"What I have to tell you isn't easy and it shames me." he started.

"Arthur, would it be easier for you if we viewed it in my pensieve?" she asked as she tried to offer him some semblance of kindness.

"I think it would be better in many ways. That way you'll have some context for everything that you see." he finally said.

With those words, she took her solicitor's pensieve and set it on her desk. Without waiting, Arthur removed the memories from last night and put them in her pensieve. They dropped into the pensieve and she saw the meeting of his family last night as well as the results of Bill's removal of the Obliviation from him.

They watched the memory with Arthur explaining what he could of the memory as they went through it and Amelia was trying to make sense of it all as they were ejected from the memory.

They returned to their seats and she looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Arthur, I can't do anything about what happened before she came under my protection. But I'm warning you now. If your son and your wife attempt it again, I will call them to account. Then they will face the full might of the law for threatening the protectorate of an Ancient and Most Noble House. Do you understand me?" she demanded, her temper slowly rising as she considered what she had already seen.

"I understand, Madam Bones." he said, worried about what she was inferring.

"After what I've seen, Arthur, as the lliason for House Weasley to House Potter, I feel well within my rights to order you to undergo testing for potions, spells and curses at St. Mungo's hospital. That is the only thing preventing me from informing House Potter that you have completely broken faith with him. But as it is, I must still inform him of what has been done to Miss Granger. Be aware, Arthur, that it could still go badly. I would suggest that you inform your son Ronald that he must keep his distance from her or he will face the full wrath of not only House Bones, but House Potter as well. I think you know what could do after all of this. And he still holds the life-debt for your daughter. He could call it violated at any time and we have no idea what payment would be called due." Amelia warned.

"I'll let my oldest son pass on the message, if you will. I will report to St. Mungo's after that, if it's agreeable." Arthur suggested.

"That will be fine, Arthur. Good luck." Amelia said in dismissal.

Arthur nodded and Amelia dismissed the spells cast, so that he could leave. When Arthur made his way out of the office, closing the door behind himself Amelia could only duck her head as a single thought went through her mind.

"I wonder what Harry is going to do when he finds out?" she thought before going back to work.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: JK and Marvel own the toys.

CHAPTER 14: REBUILDING ONE STEP AT A TIME

DELACOUR MANSION

PATIO TERRACE 10:00 AM

Harry was sitting on the terrace with Fleur when Jean Luc brought the Healer out to speak with him before they started the program that would set him on the road to recovery. Harry was still under the illusion that his recovery would be done while he was mostly asleep.

Little did he know that he was about to be dis-abused of that notion very quickly.

Jean luc led a woman out onto the balcony, and it didn't take long before Harry realized that she was a Veela, like Appoline and Fleur.

"Harry Potter, I'd like to introduce Madam Jeanne Darius. Healer from the Enclave. She will be your healer while you try to recover. She will be monitoring your physical health and potions while you are being treated." Jean Luc explained carefully.

"I see. I thought I was going to be sleeping while I was being treated." Harry said as Jean Luc and Jeanne sat down.

"I wish it was that easy, Mr. Potter. But the problem is, sleeping draughts and pain potions will interfere with the skele-grow potion. There isn't really a way we can do this that you won't feel the pain of re-growing the bones that have to be vanished. But we can space t out so that you get some relief. That's why this section is going to take at least two months to finish." Jeanne said as they sat at the table to discuss the treatment.

"What are we supposed to do about the time then. It's bad enough that I'm going to lose time studying. But will I be able to perform any magic while I am being treated?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not. You see, while you're healing, your magic is going to be busy trying to heal the bones. So you won't be able to do much if any magic while you're being treated. But you will be able to study the theories while you are recuperating from each treatment. We are counting one day's treatment and two days recuperating in between." Jeanne said, looking at the scenery around the patio.

"That doesn't sound like a lot of fun. But at least it means that I should have the theory down when I'm ready to start casting again." Harry said trying to remain up-beat.

"Sounds like that might actually be a plan. Are you going to be able to keep yourself occupied while you are under-going treatment?" she said and he nodded.

From there they began to discuss other things relating to both his treatment as the morning continued on.

DELACOUR MANSON

MAIN RECEPTION ROOM

Amelia was met by Jean Luc when she stepped out of the floo and the look on her face was enough to make hm take a step back. She heaved a gusty sigh as she looked around the room before she relaxed here face and she was left wearing a look of tired disgust.

"Amelia. What brings you here so early in the morning?" Jean Luc asked as he led the way to the dining room.

"I have some news that I don't know if I should pass on now or wait until Harry is out of therapy." she said, looking around as she moved forward to shake his hand in greeting.

"What has happened now, Amelia? It must be bad if you've come here in person." he speculated.

"Do you remember when the two of you left Britain? And what Harry said to Miss Granger?" she asked carefully.

"I remember. He warned her about being painted with the same brush, why?" Jean Luc asked careful to keep his tone neutral.

"Well, there was a reason she was acting the way she was. It seems that she was being potioned by Arthur Weasley's youngest son and she just became aware of it. When Miss Granger was tested, the results were positive for Loyalty, Amortentia, and lust potions. I can only thank Merlin that the lust potion hadn't actually fully kicked in yet. I have taken Miss Granger under my house's protection because of this. Unfortunately, Albus used pure-blood laws to keep the boy from being charged. Miss Granger has changed houses now, but I don't know if that will be enough to protect her. I already know that she was one of the few that were actually loyal to Mr. Potter. There are some others that still supported him according to my niece, but they had to retreat as they were persecuted for their beliefs. But they did maintain their belief all the same. I don't know what to say now, but they are in danger because of Harry leaving Britain and his last interview." Amelia said as a house elf brought in the tea and poured.

"That may make a difference after he has had time to go through therapy. But I wouldn't tell him before then. Still, it might not be a bad idea to talk to those others and see what their options are." Jean Luc said as they sipped their tea.

"So you suggest that I wait to talk to him over this?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. Harry needs time to get himself in some kind of shape before he is able to handle this without a knee-jerk reaction to what has already been done to him. But we can tell him about the people that still supported him, even if it was quietly. I'm sure he won't just abandon them altogether." Jean Luc said careful to keep his voice neutral.

"That sounds reasonable. when should we talk to him?" she asked.

"I'd say that we wait until after he finishes with the healer. That way, after receiving some sort of hope, we can open the doors for him a little further so that he knows not everyone is against him or hopeless." Jean Luc explained.

ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES

10:15 AM

Arthur Weasley had informed his eldest son of what Ron had done after talking to Madame Bones and Bill had agreed to join him at the hospital afterwards to learn the truth about himself. They had been talking from the time they arrived and it was a very open and enlightening conversation.

"So you decided that you'd start taking outside assignments after being tested by the Goblins and learning that there were loyalty potions in your system?" Arthur asked while they waited for a healer.

"Yeah. They were in the lowest portions but the Goblins offered to purge them from my system because they don't allow people to have divided loyalties and work for them. When we learned the source of the potion, that's when I decided to get out of the country where I couldn't be potioned any further." Bill explained.

"I can understand the reasoning. Do you think your mother is potioning the others?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"I hate to say it, but I'd have to say yes. I think the reason being so that they would continue to support Dumbledore until he was ready to make his move. What that is, I don't have any idea. But it couldn't be good." Bill offered.

Before any more could be said, the door opened after a knock and a Healer walked in to join them.

"Mr. Arthur Weasley?" she asked as she looked at the two men.

"That would be me." Arthur said as she turned to face them.

"I"m Healer Stone? What can St. Mungo's do for you today?" she asked, as she checked the chart she had for him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Healer Stone, I need a full blood work-up to check for illicit potions and they need to be purged immediately." Arthur said, his tone deadly serious.

Healer Stone was taken aback at the bitterness in his voice. She had been friends with Bill when they went through Hogwarts and she had never seen the anger that Arthur was displaying now.

"Alright Arthur. I'll run the tests for you now." she said as she took out her wand and began running diagnostic scans. The results were more than a little disturbing, but she knew that she would have to run the full toxic screen on his blood to learn the truth. Her next move was to take a vial of blood and run the tests so that she could get the full results.

"Mr. Weasley, I need to take a vial of blood so that we have the full results of your toxicology on the record." she informed him.

"I see. How long will the tests take?" he asked carefully.

"When we get the blood, we'll run the tests and we can have the results in a short time." she said.

"How long, Kathy?" Bill asked curiously.

"Well, it takes a long time but then again, if you're in a rush we could push for the results to be back in half an hour." she admitted.

"Healer Stone, it's a necessity that we have those results as soon as possible. I have some situations that need to be resolved and those results are a necessity." Arthur told her, his nerves starting to flare as he realizes the problems that this could pose with Molly.

"Damn." Bill muttered as he realized what this could mean to his family.

DELACOUR MANOR

HARRY'S WING

11:30 AM

Harry was being settled into a bed while he was preparing for his treatment. He wasn't exactly ready to face all of the pain he was about to go through, but he had accepted that it was necessary to get himself back up to par. Once the sheets were settle over him, the door opened, but it wasn't the Healer that he'd been expecting.

Jean Luc walked into the room leading Amelia Bones and Harry was un-nerved by the look on Amelia's face. She was wearing a look that said he might not like what she had to say but he wasn't going to turn away from it either.

"Hey, Amelia. Why do you look like you're about to rain all over my parade?" Harry asked tensely.

"I'm not going to do that, Harry. But I do need to discuss a few things with you before you start under-going your treatment. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." Amelia said as she took a seat by the bed that Fleur had just vacated for her at her father's nod.

"What is it, Amelia? Just as well cast and let the hex hit where it does." Harry said with a fatalistic tone.

"Well, there have been some people who contacted me through various means. I was going to ignore it initially until the tone of the contacts all started to display the same theme. I can't say if they are telling the truth yet, but they all seem to have the same message in them. They aren't asking to speak to you but they wanted to send you a message. They all claim that they supported you even before you went to trial. They say they tried to get somebody to listen until they were threatened with being punished for refusing to keep their mouths shut. Their only choice was to go silent. But one of your class-mates refused to back down, even with being threatened and attacked in some cases." Amelia offered as an explanation.

He was taken aback at her news, but he managed to steady himself up and tried to decide the best way to handle this news. Finally he settled on a plan of action.

"What were the messages they wanted to send?" he asked careful to keep his face neutral.

"They all wanted you to know that they don't blame you for leaving the way you did and if they had the option, they would be leaving smoke trails getting out if they could. The one I was telling you about wanted me to let you know that he tried to up-hold the ancient alliance between your families but he was over-ruled by everyone from Dumbledore to the Minister of Magic. Right now he's in a very precarious position and he had only one message to really pass on." Amelia explained.

"What was that?" Harry asked as his curiosity was piqued.

"He said that you were to keep going and don't look back. He promised to cover you as best he could from his end." she explained.

"That had to be Neville. He's the only one that would go that far." Harry said with a grin.

"You've got it in one. What do you want to do?" she asked careful to try and stay neutral in the conversation.

"As much as it burns me to think about it, what would you do if it were you?" Harry asked, his face going stiff as he considered what she had told him and the supposed support that they were offering. "I tried to trust before and got burned for it. Now my trust doesn't come freely given anymore, it has to be earned. The only one to really earn it so far was Neville. Even though he was quiet about it, I always counted him as a friend. But the rest of them, I really don't know what to say about them."

"Harry, I can't even begin to say what you should do. But all of them had close to the same ending message for you. Get the hell away from Britain and don't look back." Amelia told him.

"Amelia, can you get to the truth of what they are saying?" Harry asked her.

"Yes. I could investigate and find out the truth. What are you going to do if the stories are true?" she asked.

"I want you to get to the truth and if their stories prove out, get them out of the country to the states. I'm sure you know of my properties over there, so I can go to the Goblins here and open one of them up to the others. I'll even arrange to front the money for them to relocate. But right now, I don't want to see anybody from Britain for a long time. They need to leave me alone." Harry said, giving her ideas.

"Alright. I'll get back in touch with you when I know more. Just get better and we'll go from there. I'll do what I can." Amelia promised.

"Okay, Amelia. I guess I'll talk to you whenever." Harry said as he laid back against his pillows as the door opened and Healer Jeanne walked in.

"Good luck, Harry." Amelia said as she and Jean Luc walked out of the room.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Jeanne asked as she looked at him with a studious gleam in her eye.

"I guess we'd better get started." Harry said resigned to his fate.

With that, Jeanne took out her wand and decided to start with his legs.

Authors Note: Thank you to PhoenixLord42 for the suggestions for this chapter. A special thanks goes to Ravenwood 240 for allowing me to take her original shades of grey story and add to it in my own fashion. I only hope I can do her justice. To all my reviewers, thank you for staying with me for this. I will try to stay the course. I hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoy writing for you. All of you keep me alive and focused so that I can create something for you.

Haven's Run


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15:Truth or Consequences ain't just in New Mexico

DMLE Director's Office 9:30 AM

Amelia Bones sat in her office while he considered what she had discussed with Harry before he started under-going his treatment for his broken body. She knew it wasn't going to be an easy time for him, but by the same token, with the help she had found she knew that he wasn't being tossed out there on his own. Sam had promised both Amelia and Her Majesty that Harry would have help to recover.

"With Sam having help from Tony Stark, this should be good." she thought to herself as she let her mind wander back to what she had told him yesterday.

That's when another thought went through her mind about what Harry had said when she mentioned Neville Longbottom's message to him. That had brought to mind the fact that Neville had said there were others that believed in him as well who couldn't speak up.

She realized that with what was coming, they would need help to get themselves somewhere safe and they most likely didn't have the money to move themselves out of the way.

As she considered this,she realized that he wouldn't want those people to suffer because of everybody elses mistake.

Before she could go any further, she heard a knock on her office door and called out for them to enter.

Arthur Weasley opened the door and walked in, closing it behind himself.

"Arthur. What brings you here this morning?" she asked in surprise as she looked up at him.

"I really need to talk to you, Madame Bones. Some things have come to light and there are a few things that I need your help to deal with." he said furtively.

At his words Amelia activated the privacy wards and made sure they were working properly before she went to continue on.

"Alright, Arthur. What seems to be the problem?" she asked, motioning him to sit down.

"I had a full medical scan done yesterday, after learning what Ronald had done to Miss Granger and the results were more than a little shocking. Not to mention recovering a memory that Professor Dumbledore had obliviated that contained the information about the contract between Molly and Albus, concerning Harry and Ginevra." Arthur said, his head ducked in shame.

Amelia considered what he was telling her as he handed over his medical scans and the results were far more telling than she would have imagined.

"Arthur, this isn't a good thing. According to these results, you have been living and doing this job while you've been compromised. That's unacceptable for any employee of the Ministry. What do you want to do now? We could prosecute Molly for these offenses, but it would destroy your reputation and your family." Amelia said as she looked at the shy, unassuming man that had been the head of his department for so long.

"What are my other options?" Arthur asked, trying to find any other way.

""I don't really have another option for you outside your power as Head of House Weasley. Otherwise she goes to jail and takes your family down with her." Amelia said as she studied his eyes.

"I see. Thank you for your time, Madame Bones. I have to think about this." he said as he stood to leave her office.

"I wouldn't think too long about it, Arthur. But this is something that you might want to talk to your family about." she said.

With a nod, he walked out the door, closing it behind himself.

Amelia watched him go as she considered some other things that Harry had asked her to look into when she had visited him. One of the things that he'd pointed out was when she told him what Neville Longbottom had said.

She had been amazed that he knew who said it, but there had been something else there as well. Harry had to know what she would do once she told him about the others. She could only consider what they would face, so she started to consider options to help them.

He made it a point to tell her to investigate and that was what she wanted to do. Then she made a list of people she had heard from so that she could try and compile her list.

HOGWARTS CASTLE

OWLERY 12:00 PM

Dobby popped into the owlery to try and locate his master's feathered friend, but no matter where he looked, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. But as he looked around, he found a stray feather that had his master's magic still partially in touch with it.

He touched the magic and slowly began to follow it to where his master's familiar and friend should be. But he was wary of just popping into where she was located.

THE BURROW

GINNY'S ROOM 12:30 pm

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed looking at Hedwig, caged since Harry had been locked away in Azkaban. Hagrid had caged the owl to keep her from flying to Harry and charged the girl with her care. But after Harry had been released and left the country, she had decided to keep the owl with the thought that he would come back after her and then she could convince him to stay. She was talking to Hedwig when Dobby faded into the room invisibly.

"Don't worry, Hedwig. Harry will come back to us soon. Then I can let you out of there and we'll be one happy family. " Ginny said, deluding herself that he would ever come near her, much less back to Britain.

Hedwig just hooted and turned her back to her as she dodged the delusional girls fingers.

"Hedwig, don't be like that. It's for his own good." she said as she tried to get the owl to let her touch her.

"GINNY, COME DOWN FOR LUNCH!" Molly called up the stairs to get her attention.

"COMING, MUM!" Ginny called as she stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Dobby waited until she was sure that the crazy girl was out of the room before he made himself visible.

Then he made his way over to the cage and used magic to get the owl out of it. Once she was free, he looked at her as she cocked her head to study him.

"Great Master Harry Potter sir is free. But he went to Frenchy place. You have to go to Frenchy place." Dobby said as he opened the window with his magic.

At the chance at freedom, Hedwig took wing out the window to try and find her master. She could feel which way to go and headed south to make sure that she couldn't be followed and captured again.

DMLE

DIRECTOR'S OFFICE 12:45 PM

Director Bones looked across the desk at Neville Longbottom and studied his eyes as she tried to decide what to do. She knew that Harry Potter had left a big decision in her hands and she didn't want to let him down.

"Madame Bones, why am I here?" Neville finally asked.

"You're not in any trouble Mr. Longbottom. I asked you here because of Harry Potter." she explained.

"What about Harry? Look, I'm not going to do anything that would cause him more trouble." Neville said as looked at her sternly.

"I understand that, Neville. I talked to Harry and gave him your message. As angry as he is, he doesn't want to leave his friends in the lurch. So we came up with a possible solution. That's why I'm talking to you now." she went on, trying to set him at ease.

"What solution? Harry basically told everybody to get screwed. Not that I blame him." Neville said.

"Maybe so. But he still wants his friends to get out alive. I want to talk to you about the other people that believed him." Amelia explained.

"Then what do you need me for?" Neville asked.

"I need to know who we should talk to and Mr. Potter said you were the one who could answer those questions." Amelia told him.

"Okay. I guess I could help with that. But where would go when we leave here?" Neville had to ask.

"He's already authorized me to open up one of his properties for those that believed on him."she offered.

"Well, that sounds good. But I can't leave my family." Neville protested.

"We will make the arrangements to get your parents moved to the hospital near the estate. I think he might even be able to arrange medical treatment that would help them a little." Amelia said, trying to sweeten the pot.

"And all you need from me is the names of the people who believe in Harry? That sounds a little fishy to me." Neville said suspiciously.

NEW YORK CITY

STARK TOWER 8:00 PM

Tony and Sam were working together on the suit that they had designed for Harry when Tony let out a shout and Sam turned to him in surprise.

"We've got it, Houdini. The metal you brought me works perfectly to function as the circuitry imprint!"

Tony shouted as Sam joined him at the miniature furnace that he was using to line Harry's armor.

"That's great. So he'll not only use his magic to power the damn thing, but he'll actually be able to cast through the armor itself?" Sam asked.

"Better than that with a little work. I think I can download a copy of my A.I. To help Harry with using the suit and, with a little help from you, it may even help with his magical education. Not to mention we may be able to get Cap and the others to help train him." Tony explained.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? What about Fury and SHIELD? Won't they try to interfere?" Sam asked.

"Well, there may be a way around that. But we need to talk to both Potter and Fury about it. I'm thinking Potter first. It's his life." Tony offered.

LITTLE HANGLETON

RIDDLE MANOR 1:00 PM

Lord Voldemort sat in his throne as he considered the results of his last attacks and the fact that Potter had kept his word. Even though people had died, Harry Potter hadn't said a word or even tried to contact him about it. That meant that he really was giving him the country.

But Lord Voldemort was still very careful about coming out onto the open right off. He believed that he should maintain his games in the shadows and stay out of the sight for the time being.

So for now he would step back and allow his pawns in the Ministry to play their games. He felt that soon enough, he would be starting the next phase. But there were some moves that he did need to take to prevent an issue from arising with Potter.

"Lucius, my friend. I have orders for you." he said to the Inner circle that attended him.

"Yes, milord. I live to serve." Lucius saidashe stepped forward and bowed to his master.

"Word has reached me that the mudblood Granger has been taken under the protection of the House of Bones." Voldemort started.

"Yes, milord. Bones has taken her under house protection." Lucius agreed.

"I see. Well, Lucius, Lord Voldemort honors his agreements. For the time being, contact my followers inside Hogwarts and let them know that the mdblood is not to be touched or harrassed ubtil further notice." Voldemort ordered.

"Why, milord. You are the Dark Lord. Nobody can defy you." Lucius asked impertinently.

"Yes, Lucius. But Harry Potter proposed a truce and I will honor it until I decide differently. Oh and one more thing. CRUCIO!" Voldemort cast, "Never question my actions again." he said as Lucius writhed under the pain curse.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world. I'm just visiting relatives here.

CHAPTER 16:

MINISTRY OF MAGIC 1:00 PM

DMLE DIRECTOR'S OFFICE

Amelia Bones sat behind her desk, studying the list of names that Neville Longbottom had given her concerning the supporters of Harry Potter. While not all of the names were a surprise, a few actually caused her to back up a minute. Most of the names belonged to his House Quidditch team. But some of them were almost beyond belief.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. There aren't very many. But if they are removed from Britain then it could cause people to take a second look. He who must not be named would more than likely take advantage of the situation to gain more power. But with Harry refusing to take a hand as long as select few are left alone, then there's nothing that can be done. He did say to make arrangements to get the others to safety." she thought as she looked over the list.

Her only real sticking point was the Weasley twins. Harry hadn't said what to do about them one way or the other, so she would just have to use her best judgment.

She read the list over carefully. It read:

Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnett, Katie Bell, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Astoria Greengrass.

The more she read, the more surprised she was at the names. Somehow, these people were supporting Harry Potter even if couldn't make it public. How in the hell they managed to stay under the radar, others had probably made their lives miserable.

While she didn't want to go against Harry's wishes,she knew that she would be holding to the spirit if not the letter.

After she reached that decision, she wrote out several summons to those people Neville had named and sent them out.

She knew that the next few months would be difficult for her as she tried to sort out what she was going to do about getting these people to a safe house and how she would protect them. The one thing she knew that she couldn't do was accept the people that had rejected Harry or she would lose what little trust she had built with him.

THE BURROW

6:00 PM

Arthur was amazed as he walked into the kitchen of his home while he considered what he had learned over the last couple of days. Not only had Molly and Albus worked on his memory, but Molly had been keeping him under her own potions regime for most of their marriage. He knew that what he was about to do would tear his family apart but he needed to talk to his family and gain a consensus about the results of Molly's actions. For this reason, he had managed to have most of his adult children warned and even arranged a special port-key that would bring his second oldest son, Charlie, home from the Dragon Reserve in Romania. Just as that thought entered his mind, his children came downstairs from their rooms for dinner.

Then Bill and Percy came through the floo to join them.

Molly was almost ecstatic that so many of her children were home. It never even entered her mind that anything was wrong.

Before anybody else could say too much, she had supper on the table. Arthur looked at the food and his oldest son, who nodded. Before either of them could say anything, the front door opened and they heard Charlie's voice call out.

"Hello, is anybody home?" he said.

"CHARLIE!" Molly yelled and headed for the front door.

As soon as she was out of the room, Bill cast two spells and then nodded at his father that the spells came out positive.

That was all the proof Arthur needed and his eyes conveyed the message that he was about to call the family together in convocation. There wasn't any reason now to hold back on what had to be done. If he did, then his whole family and their reputation would be dead as a door nail.

Once Charlie was in the kitchen and seated at the table, Arthur stood up and looked around at his family.

"I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, as Head of the Ancient House of Weasley hereby call this family convocation to order." he said in a commanding voice, stunning everyone at the table.

"Arthur! What do you think you're doing?" Molly shrieked.

"Be silent, Molly. As Head of this family I am doing what I need to." he said, his tone steel as his glare met her eyes and she shrunk back into her seat.

"Dad. What's going on here? You always told me that a convocation could only be called in the most dire of circumstances." Charlie asked in confusion.

"Unfortunately, that is what has happened. We as a family are in danger of having everything that we stand for destroyed due to your mother's actions." Arthur explained, barely staying in control.

"What has happened, Father? What are you talking about?" Percy actually joined the conversation.

Your mother has from the time we married,been keeping me under a potions regimen that ensured that she was controlling our family affairs through using me as a puppet. When I went to St. Mungo's for a check-up due to the Headmaster convincing me to sign a marriage contract between a young Harry Potter and our own Ginevra. When I tried to retract my agreement, the Headmaster obliviated me and your agreed with his actions. But after a full and in-depth blood analysis, I learned that I have been compromised in my position with the Ministry. This is going to have far-reaching consequences for all of us as a family. I have been temporarily placed on leave to deal with this problem. Right now, I am no longer under the influence of the potions, but I have to report back to St. Mungo's to undergo a special treatment to make sure that the effects are permanently removed from my system. It is because of the results of your mother's actions that I have called this convocation. Now we must decide what is to happen to your mother. Because of her actions, another friend of this family suffered injury at her hands." Arthur finished.

"Father, this was all brought about because this family used to maintain close ties Potter. He's left England and I say good riddance to bad rubbish!" Percy spat out.

Before anybody else could say anything in reply, Bill had back-handed Percy out of his seat and onto the floor.

"Be careful what you say you damned fool. If it wasn't for Harry Potter, I wouldn't have a little sister. Or have you forgotten that you ignored her during her first year and he had to save her," Bill spat out as he rubbed her knuckles.

'William Arthur Weasley, you apologize to your brother this instant. I won't.."Molly started to yell before Arthur stepped on her rant.

"BE SILENT, MOLLY! You are on thin ice as it is. Bad enough you used potions on me, But after what I have learned from Madame Bones, you should be grateful that she is allowing me to handle this in-house, as it were. I will deal with Ronald soon enough. But you will cease all of your foolish efforts to influence Miss Granger and send Ginny after Harry. As a matter of fact, from here on out, I command you, in my position as Patriarch of the Weasley family to never make or distribute another love potion as long as you are a member of this family. Should you do so, you will be cast out and then rendered nameless. Do you understand me?" Arthur commanded in a voice of steel.

"But Arthur, I wouldn't do that to you. The Healer must have been mistaken." Molly said in her sweetest voice.

"And was I mistaken when I cast the detection charms that came back positive for potions on Dad's food tonight?" Bill said through gritted teeth.

"You what? Well, I never." Molly said as she tried to act indignant and outraged.

"According to the results of the charms I cast, you just did. If it were me you tried that shite with you'd be out of here faster than an Egyptian mummy. But I agree with Dad. I don't want to see this family torn apart by your actions. So you will follow his decree, because while Dad is compromised by your actions, he has appointed me to act as Head of the Family until he completes his treatments." Bill warned her.

As Molly looked over her family, she realized that she wouldn't be able to get away with her same old tricks.

"Alright. I accept your decree, my husband." she said as she ducked her head in subservience to hide the calculating look that twinkled in her eye.

"Oh and Mum." Bill started as Molly looked up at him, "If I catch even a hint that you have brewed any potions and given them to Ron and Ginny to use, I promise you, you will end up in a DMLE holding cell."

Molly Weasley could only stare at her eldest son in shock as his words sunk in.

HOGWARTS CASTLE

MAIN HALL BREAKFAST

As the mail was brought in by owl post, several people were surprised to receive letter from the DMLE requesting there presence at the Ministry in two days by none other than Amelia Bones herself.

Even more surprised was Minerva McGonagall when she received the same invitation.

Never one to mind his own business, Albus Dumbledore looked at her and decided to ask quietly.

"Minerva, are you alright? You're looking a little peaked." he inquired, concerned.

"I'm fine, Albus. Just some personal matters that I need to attend to." she said, dismissing him out of hand.

"If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know." he offered.

"No, Albus. I think you've done quite enough already." Minerva said as she folded her letter and put it away.

When he received that answer, Albus Dumbledore realized that he had even fallen from grace with his own colleagues and there was little to no hope of ever redemption for him.

That's when he realized that Lord Belknap had indeed thought his punishment through and it did truly fit the crime.

As he watched events unfold, Draco Malfoy was surprised to hear Pansy Parkinson call out his name.

"Draco. Isn't that your father's owl?" she said, causing him to look up.

Sure enough, his father's eagle owl had landed ight next to him and held out it's leg. Draco removed the parchment and carefully unrolled it to see what his next orders were. The owl took off, indicating no reply was necessary.

Draco read the parchment and his jaw dropped in disbelief.

Draco,

As much as I know you enjoy baiting Potter's mudblood, Our Lord has ordered that you are to desist. He has a truce with Potter at this time and has decided that you are to honor that truce by ceasing and desisting all hostilities. That means that you are to leave her in peace. If word were to reach Our master that you have continued your usual activities, the punishment would be most dire against both of us for your failure. I trust I make myself clear.

Father

"Draco, are you alright?" Pansy asked as she had watched his face go white.

"I'm fine, you fool. I just received a missive from my father about some family business. Come, I think it's time we gathered out things for class." He commanded, standing and heading out of the hall.

Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe followed him, confused by his reaction to his father's letter.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 17:YOU WANT IT WHEN

WENSDAY 10:00AM

As Amelia sat in her office thinking about all of the people she had just invited to her office the following Friday, she realized that she would be meeting Miss Granger on Saturday and it might be possible to kill several birds with one stone. Thinking quickly, she started to make plans to arrange things so that after the interviews, it could all be done on one massive meeting Saturday morning.

"Merlin! If I screw this up, Harry is going to kill me." she thought,worried that she might make things untenable for the people involved.

That's when she wrote the invitations to the Three Broomsticks for Saturday.

With a tap of her wand they were on their way so that hopefully this meeting wouldn't be a complete waste of everyone's time. Among those invitations was one for her niece as well. She didn't think Harry would begrudge her trying to get her own niece to safety.

If he did then she would be done with all of this. But she did know that she was going to have to make it a point that her niece would apologize to Lord Potter as soon as possible.

If she didn't then Amelia decided that she would take Susan to the woodshed herself.

 **Stark Tower New Tork, N,Y.**

 **5:00 AM workshop**

"Tony, I've got an idea. We've managed to make this thing interactive and powered by the kids magic, but we haven't really given him anything in the way of offense or defense. That could leave the kid helpless if he's ever attacked." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but you dd manage to get the magical A.I. Up working. That will help him as far as the magic channeling goes. What did you have in mind?"Tony asked.

"Well, your armor has that uni-beam and your repulsors. What if we were able to engrave some runes that would give the kid a better way to focus the natural magic he generates and have the Merlin A.I. Show him how to channel the power through the runes while also directing the power itself." Sam suggested.

"We could get away with that, I think. JARVIS, what do you and MERLIN think about this idea?" Tony asked, speaking to thin air.

"I think it would be a very feasible suggestion myself, Mr. Stark." JARVIS replied.

"Well, that's half of the team. What about you MERLIN?" Tony went on.

"Personally, that makes sense, Master Stark. From the information you have supplied me with, I should also be able to guide Mister Potter's education as well." MERLIN, the A.I. For the new armor replied.

"Okay. How would we run the mage channels though?" Tony asked and Sam started to pull the schematics for the armor, making the changes that would allow the wearer to use the runes he would engrave on both the gauntlets and the boots.

With his changes, Harry would have the ability of directed flight as well as an offensive capabality whe they were ready for him to go fully active.

"So, hocus pocus, did you get that counselor set up for the kid to see after they get his body back into some sort of physical shape?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Aaron was a little reluctant to accept the kid until I told him what happened. But he did say yes to it. Now I just have to talk to the kid and Amelia to get him ready for all of it." Sam admitted.

"Alright, Belknap. But have you figured out how to handle Fury and SHIELD yet?" Tony asked.

"I've got an idea that I want to run by Elizabeth and Amelia before I pursue it. If they give the okay to it, then I'll approach the kid with it. If it works out, we may be able to get him to help England without him having to raise a hand to help the wizards." Sam said.

"Okay. I've got your changes and I'll incorporate them into a second set of inter-changeable to boots and gauntlets he can switch out if he feels the need to." Tony agreed.

"Fine. I'll get moving to England. Wish me luck, old buddy." Sam said as he cleaned his workspace and walked out to Tony's landing platform.

If he was right, he should just be able to catch Amelia at the office.

Touching a portkey, he was soon on his way to the Ministry for Magic.

 **MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

 **DMLE HEAD'S OFFICE**

 **NOON**

Amelia was in her office when her secretary stuck her head in the door to gain her attention.

"Ma'am, there is a gentlemen here to see you. He says its in regard to a project that you requested him to take on." she said as she waited.

"Send him in." Amelia said without looking up.

With that the secretary moved out of the way, letting Sam through the door and shutting it behind him.

"What can I help you with, Lord Belknap?" Amelia asked formally.

"You can relax, Amelia. I'm not here to take you to task for anything. But I do need to talk toLord Potter. I need his measurements to finish the last of our little project. Without that we can't be sure that he's going to be well fitted for his exo-suit. And we've managed to insure that there won't be any trouble with his magic while he's in it. I also need to talk to him on another thng too." Sam said.

"What else do you need to talk to him about, if you don't mind me asking?" she cut in.

"The catch for making this suit for him is that he and anybody that he is close to will be brought to Caer Dallben for counselling of a sort. He will learn how to utilize the suit properly and at the same time, we will help him work through all of his issues with everything that happened to him. We are essentially handing that young man a new life. But before you can go to a new life, you hav to let go of the old one." Sam explained.

"I guess that makes sense. What does Her Majesty have to say about this?" Amelia asked.

"Her Majesty wants what is best for her subjects. But I think in this instance, she is hoping that I can work one more miracle for a fine young man." Sam admitted.

"What do you get out of this, Sam?" Amelia pressed.

"I'm hoping to make a new friend and maybe with a little luck, I will have somebody to watch my back if the shit hits the fan." Sam admitted.

"That's a good idea. But I think I may have an idea to help you." she started out again.

"What idea is that?" Sam was curious.

"I have been in contact with some of Lord Potter's true friends and I am meeting them on Saturday. I am going to offer them a relocation program set up at his request to get them out of the country to safety. At least that's his idea." Amelia explained.

"I see. I might be able to work with that. But we'll have to wait and see. In the mean-time, can you get me in to see Lord Potter?" Sam pressed.

"Yes. We can go now." Amelia said as she stood up and taking something from her desk, led him to the portkey departure point.

 **DELACOUR MANOR**

 **RECEPTION POINT**

Amelia and Sam arrived in a swirl of colors and were met by a house elf.

"Bonjour Madame et Monsieur. Welcome to the House of Delacour. What brings you here today?" he asked.

"Hello, Pierre. We need to see Mr. Potter and Mr. Delacour if it is possible." Amelia requested.

"I will announce you if you will follow me." Pierre said and led them to the sitting room.

"Madame Bones and guest." Pierre announced and they walked in.

"Amelia, Samuel, what brings you to our humble home?" Apolline asked as she rose to meet them.

"I've got some good news to share with Lord Potter as well as needing the final measurements for his exo-suit. All we need is to fit him. How is he doing?" Sam asked.

"We are about halfway through his treatment and it hasn't been easy for him. How he can handle the pain he is subjected to is beyond me. But he is using it to fuel his studies." Apolline explained.

"Then why do you want to see him now?" Apolline asked.

"I have been able to complete his suit for the most part, but we need his exact body measurements and a reading on his core to complete the process. That way I can have him in it and ready just assoon as his healer completes his treatment here. His next step will be to undergo a mind healers treatments at an isolated location to help him become re-acquainted with himself." Sam explained.

"These treatments won't harm him, will they?" Apolline demanded, concerned for her young charges safety.

"No, Ma'am. But they will help him come to terms on his own with what was done to him." Sam offered.

"Alright. I will take you to him. You will meet with Lord Potter and his healer so that they can give you the information you need." Apolline agreed as she led the way.

 **DELACOUR MANOR**

 **POTTER WING**

As Apolline led Amelia to Harry's wing where he was receiving his treatment, she looked around as the Healers started to clear the that they could talk. Harry looked over as he realized that he had company.

"What can I do for you, Madame Bones?" Harry asked as he realized who had joined them.

"Harry, I've started my own investigation into the people that supposedly believed in you after you were imprisoned. I have been working to get them out of the country, but our friends have some ideas to help you, even if you are out of our fight. If you are willing to allow it, they want to make sure that you have soe support when you get to where you're going. But I have been careful about who I choose." Amelia explained.

"Well, that doesn't aound too bad. So what brings you here today?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I brought Lord Belknap here today. Something about the final stages of his project. He wishes to discuss some things with you if you will allow him to." she offered.

"Well, he did help me before. I guess I can listen to him now." Harry agreed.

At his words, Sam stepped into the room behind Amelia and aroud where he could be seen.

"Good morning, Lord Potter." Sam said as he strode where he could be seen by Harry.

"Good morning, Lord Belknap. What brings you by this morning?" Harry asked to be sociable.

"That would be you, Lord Potter. I need to get your measurements for your suit, and I need to speak to you about making arrangements for healing from your time in Azkaban, if you are willing." Sam added.

"Sounds reasonable to me. What do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Let me get the measurements first, then we can discuss the mind-healing." Sam suggested.

At Harry's nod, he cast the spells totake his measurements, then sat down beside the bed to speak to him. Sam started to explain about Aaron and his place in the country while also explaining about the armor Tony Stark had built for him as well as what it might allow him to do.

"Nobody is asking you to do anything against your word. But you have quite a bit to offer the world still if you would be willing to step up after you are healed." Sam suggested.

"Why don't we wait until after I'm healed." Harry suggested.

"Sound like a plan. In the meantime. Would you allow us to help your friends while we wait?" Sam asked.

"Whatever. Just don't expect much from me after what happened." Harry warned him.

"I'm not. But the choice is yours." Sam agreed.

"Yeah. The choice is mine. And my friends have the same choice to make." Harry pointed out.

"All of those that Madam Bones has already vetted will be offered the choice.

"So you made arrangements to help me get back into some kind of physical and mental shape?" Harry asked to clarify what was waiting for him.

"That's about the size of it. Her Majesty wants you healthy and in good condition. As a subject of the Crown, all I can do is say yes and follow her orders." Sam agreed.

"Look. I'm nobody's tool to be used and thrown away at a wild hair." Harry protested.

"And that's not going to happen. I am doing this so you can be your own man." Sam agreed.

"Alright. I'll think about it while I am going through my therapy."Harry agreed tentativly.

"That's all I can ask. But I will want to talk to you laterabout another idea I had." Sam said as he stood upto be led out by Apolloine and Amelia.

A/N: this chapter is to help everybody including me get back up to speed. I apologize for the wait, but two hospital stays due to strokes has been herd on me and my muse.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own HP or Marvel. If I did I would be a happyu man.**

 **CHAPTER 18: Up jumped the bear**

 **STARK TOWER NEW YORK**

Sam was sitting up with Tony Stark as they waited for the final machining to be completed on Harry Potter's new armor as they had managedto imprint the mithril circuitry to allow him to channel his magic into the runes they had managed to create for the use of both offensive and defensive magic through the new exo-suit they had made for him. But there was more going on than they had been made aware of. Madam Bones had explained to Sam about her vetting of the new team that she had managed to assemble to stand with Harry so that he wouldn't be alone.

While Sam had been somewhat skeptical about them, she had explained that they would soon be available to do what was needed, if she could just get them on the same page.

While it was an iffy proposition when it came to Harry Potter, she was curious about how these so-called friends would react to being a back-up support system for him.

"So what do you think about creating something that would help them in the case of being able to channel their magic?" she asked Sam.

"It would really depend on their affinities first and who was paying for it second." Tony Stark cut in.

"What about your ties to SHIELD and Nick Fury?" Amelia asked carefully.

"Fury doesn't need to know we are doing this, and this is for Harry." Sam cut in.

"Why are you so determined to help Harry?" Amelia asked.

"Let's call it an old debt and leave it at that." Sam said, a note of warning in his tone.

"What do you mean by affinities?" Amelia asked as she changed her approach to he conversation.

"Well every witch and wizard has one thing that really stands out about them. For some it's an affinity with the elements for others they have a branch of magic that they are accomplished in and for others they just don't do well at all. I'm willing to bet that at least some of Harry's friends are extremely gifted and if we can get him settled down some then they might actually make a good team for him to work with. Take Miss Delacour, for instance, who is a veela. With the right equipment, we could easily enhance those traits for her." Sam pointed out.

"Alright. I need to get back home soon to start checking out and vetting those kids that I'm bringing over for him." Amelia said.

"Amelia, I would like to be there for that. If you were willing to work with me, we might be able to get some other things out of the way as well." Sam suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Amelia asked carefully.

"While you vet these kids, then I might be able to discover their affinities and maybe get started on the next line for them." he offered.

Amelia considered what he was offering very carefully and had to weigh it against what she alreasy knew about Harry's possible reactions to having them around himself. Itwould be a touchy proposition, she already knew that. From what eshe had seen, the only one she would give the benefit of the doubt to would be Neville Longbottom.

"Alright, Sam. The Three Broomsticks 10:00 a.m. Saturday morning." she finally agreed as she prepared to head home.

 **DELACOUR MANOR**

 **FRIDAY 10:00AM**

Harry Potter laid in his bed after a rotten night of potions meant to undo the malnutrition and stunteed growth that he had suffered for most of his life. While it wasn't a perfect fix, he had managed to grow to a respectable five feet ten and the house elf was bringing him breakfast that morning to share with Fleur while he rested and studied to gte ready forhis next bathc of potions over the weekend. While he wasn't sure about all of this, at least he would finally start to fit in to his age group. But that wasn't what he was thinking of as he laid there, looking outthe window at the back gardens.

"What's on your mind, Arry?" Fleur asked as she walked into the room in a tan and gold summer dress.

"I was just thinking about what Amelia said and Neville. He never tried to hurt me and he always seemed to be there in the background when I needed a quiet friend. I hope Amelia can get him and the others out safe." he said with a little sight of resignation.

"I am sure she'll be able to Mon cher. But you told them all to go jump. Why are you worried about them now?" Fleur asked confused.

"Because I don't really want to see the ones that didn't hurt me get hurt." he admitted. "Besides, some of them are really not that bad."

"What of your best friend, Miss Granger?" Fleur asked.

"I don't really know. I would have thought she knew me better." Harry said, still hurt by Hermione's reactions, even if Ron was behind it.

 **HOGSMEADE**

 **THREE BROOMSTICKS**

 **SATURDAY 10:00 A.M.**

Amelia Bones had rented out a private room in the back of Madam Rosemerta's bar this morning for several interviews she wanted to conduct. Sam sat beside her as they waited for the first of their visitors to show up.

Neville Longbottom was the first to show up, not surprising her and she motioned for him to take a seat as she flicked her wand, closing the door.

"Good Morning, Madam Bones. You asked to see me?' he greeted her politely.

"Good morning, heir Longbottom. Yes, I did. I have a question for you. Why did you ask me to deliver a message to Lord Potter?" she asked.

"Harry, needs to be away from here. I didn't want him walking into an ambush and it was the only way I could get a message to him." Nevile replied.

"But why would you care about that? According to what we've all heard, he is the only one who can stop he-who-must-not-be-named?" Amelia asked leadingly.

"Sod that. Every year he's come to school, he's been in danger. He gets treated like crap until the sheep decide that they need him and then packed off to where ever. I've seen him every year when he comes back and he always looks worse and worse. I couldn't do anything to help him. Even Gran refused to do a thing. My mum is his godmother, just like his is mine, even if she is dead." Neville ranted.

"Then why did you never do anything before this?" Amelia asked.

"Because of my Gran. Now that he is free and clear, he can live his own life and sod the sheep." Neville said emotionally.

"I see. Neville, what if I could get you and a few others out of Britain. What would you say?" she asked trying to sound him out.

"That depends on who you are talking about. If you mean Harry's friends, then I would agree because he would never leave his friends behind." Neville replied quickly.

"Well, Heir Longbottom, I do mean his friends as defined by your list. You could help me by interviewing them and making sure that I make the right choice." she returned.

"Then I'd be happy to help." he said cheerfully, before adding" But I want to help Harry, too. He shouldn't have to fight alone."

"I may have an idea about how you can help Mister Potter. I need to speak to someone first. For now we need to get you and your friends out of the country where Dumbledore and others can't reach any of you." she offered as an explanation.

"Then I'm ready for anything." Neville agreed and Madame Bones handed him a portkey to her home.

DELACOUR MANOR

POTTER WING

ONE MONTH LATER

Harry and Fleur were taking the time to just relax in each other's company when they were joined by her father and a grinning Samuel Belknap.

"Lord Belknap, what brings you here?" Harry asked.

"I hope you didn't think I had forgotten you, Lord Potter. I had to wait for my friend to help me complete your suit before I could return." Sam said with a chuckle.

"You mean it. It's really finished?" Harry said excitedly.

"Yeah. Not only is it finished, but Tony managed to incorporate a few things into it for you. Plus, you'll be able to channel your magic through it in some way. This way you aren't left defenseless if somebody tries to attack you again." Sam explained.

"Cool! Can you tell me about it?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

"Sure. But it may be better to show you. First we need to get you into it and let you power it up." Sam suggested, "you need to remember that your muscles are a toutch atrophied, even if they have been worked while you were recuperating."

"Okay. So what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that while the suit will help you become accustomed to movement again and bringing your muscles back to par. It's a long way to go. You will have to work hard to get back into shape. And I've already secured the services of a healer and a trainer for you to achieve this goal." Sam offered.

"What about Fleur? I'm not going to just leave her behind." Harry said stubbornly.

"No, you're not. If Miss Delacour and her father are in agreement she will accompany you to learn from my friend. Madame Bones had some ideas that we are considering as well." Sam explained.

"What kind of ideas?" Harry asked.

"Well for one thing she is trying to get your friends out of Magical Britain where Tom can't get hold of them and hurt them. The other is something that she came up with while interviewing them. It seems the Death Eaters are attacking the Mundanes and the Queen is becoming quite annoyed at the situations so she requesteed that Madam Bones find some way to resolve the situation without your intervention." Sam explained.

"What did she come up with. The deal I made with Tom was really simple. As long as he left Madame Bones and my friends alone then I would leave him alone." Harry said stubbornly.

"I know that, Harry. But you know it's only a matter of time before he breaks the deal. So she has been doing some research to try and make things a little better before it happens." Sam replied.

"What kind of research?" Harry pressed concerned.

"I don't know. I guess we'll all find out later."Sam admitted, "are you ready top try out your new suit?"

"Sure. But if I can't move how will I get into it?"

"Leave that to me, Harry. Just trust me." Sam said as he took out what looked like a casket and levitated it to where it stood up right on one end.

"Well, she says that you are first and foremost a warrior on the level with Alastor Moody. There is also the fact that you have managed to survive Azkaban, even if it is in rough shape. But the fact is that you cannot continue to fight alone. So Her Majesty made a suggestion and after some research, Amelia was able to make it happen. The only real hold-up is your approval." Sam explained.

"Oh bugger! Now what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Will you hold your temper and let me explain?" Sam asked carefully.

Harry thought it through carefully and his jaw set in a stubborn line. But he wasn't about to let it stop him from moving forward and he wanted to put this new suit through its paces.

"Harry...will you listen?" Fleur finally asked.

"Alright. Give me the bad news." Harry finally said as he managed to settle back into his pillows.

"Amelia was able to investigate and learn about Neville and some friends of yours that never backed down from what the Ministry was trying to claim. After learning the truth, she used your resources to relocate them out of Britain along with their families. Tony amd some friends of mine have been whipping them into shape to stand by you in other have also given them the means to defend themselves as well. Once we have you in shape and your rehab is through then we will put all of you together to make sure that you can integrate as a team and work together." Sam offered.

"Its official. You've all lost your bloody minds." Harry grumbled.

"That may be true, but at least we are coming down on your side of the wire. The reason Amelia isn't here today is because there was a meeting of the Wizengamot called for today and she had to appear." Sam explained.

WIZENGAMOT CHAMBERS

10:00 AM

Dolores Umbridge sat in the Minister's seat in the chambers as the interim Minister for Magic in the hopes that she might sneak in and make the position permanent. Dolores had always been a Blood Purist and believed that muggleborns had no place in the Wizarding World.

She had taken Cornelius Fudge's place as Interim Minister of Magic, so she had hopes to make it permanent.

In her mind, if she could get the Potter brat declared as a traitor and seditionist then she could take possession of all his properties and seats on the Wizengamot, giving herself enough power to make her placement as Minister permanent.

To her mind, only she should have that power as a muggle filth had no place in their world, much less ruling it. She would eventually become the Queen of the Wizarding World as she decided she was the only one that knew what was for the best for her world.

At least that was her ambition. But Amelia Bones already had an inkling what the little pink toad was up to, and knew the best way to derail her would be for Umbridge to go ahead and open this session of the Wizengamot, then Lord Belknap, as the Queen's Wizard would be able to pop her bubble and put her in her place.

The clock chimed ten and she settled down as Augusta Longbottom took up the gavel as Chief Witch.

Then a scribe swtepped forth to sound the call.

"Hear ye, hear ye, The Wizengamot shall come to order, called forth by Interim Minister for Magic, Lady Dolores Umbridge." Percy Weasley called in a loud voice, backed by the sonorous charm.

All the members took their seats and Madame Longbottom gaveled the meeting to order.

"This meeting of the Wizengamot shall come to order. Madam Umbridge, why have you called us together?" Augusta asked.

"I have called you together to discuss treason most foul. Treason practiced by Harry James Potter when he threw his votes into stasis and abandoned our shores to the dark lord." Dolores called out.

"Madam Umbridge you over-step yourself." Amelia said as she stood up.

"As the Minister of Magic, I do not. This is fully within my power." Umbridge retorted.

"Lord Potter left our shores with the full blessing of Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the second. You do not have the power to over-ride her judgement." Amelia replied loudly.

"SHE IS JUST A MUGGLE! I am the Minister of Magic. My word is law within our world!" Umbridge shouted.

"TREASON! You are talking treason. If you pursue this on your own head be the consequences." Amelia warned her.

"There will be no consequences. I am the Minister. As such I submit that the Ministry shall confiscate and obtain all the Potter properties wealth and funds immediately." Umbridge spoke, looking aorund the Wizengamot for support, "Those funds shall be divided by the remaining members of the Wizengamot and used for the public good. Do I hear a second?" she called.

"The House of Nott seconds." Lord Nott spoke out.

"Any opposed?" Augusta spoke.

"The Most Noble and Ancient House of Bones opposes. If you follow this course of action, you will bring the wrath of the Queen and her Wizard down on yourselves. You have already begun talking treason here and a price will be paid." Amelia said as she tried to warn them.

Unfortunately, none of those belonging to the Dark aligned families listened and they had their own ideas to try and bring down Harry Potter.

"Chief Witch, I call for the vote." Umbridge called.

"As the issue has been made and seconded, I call for the vote. All those supporting Interom Minister Umbridge, vote yea. All those opposed vote Nay." Augusta said, then waited as everyone began to vote.

When the votes were tallied, the motion had passed and those who had voted against were disgusted with themselves.

What nobody knew was just how badly this could backfire on them.

Author's Note: Sorry. I needed to update some things in this chapter. I hope this read better.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER: 19 OUCHTOWN POPULATION U FOR UMBRIDGE**

 **THE POTTER NEW YORK, N.Y.**

Neville sat down with the others around the dining room table in the penthouse of the Potter building in New York city as the others he had named to Amelia Bones took their places at the table to talk about what Madam Bones had offered them in Harry's name as she took them out of Britain to safety.

"Alright, let's settle down." Neville called out, bringing them to order.

"What's going on here, Longbottom?" Katie Bell asked as the others nodded along.

"As you all know, Harry left Magical Britain after they all betrayed him. And you all know that You-know-who is back now. If we'd stayed in Britain, we'd have all been targets. Harry arranged for those of us who didn't turn our backs to get out of the country to safety, through Madam Bones. According to Madam Bones the Queen is interested in helping Harry to protect Britain when You-know-who starts on the non-magical world. That's why we're here." Neville explained.

'"Why?" Alicia had to ask.

"Because Harry can't do it by himself. He'll need some help." Neville offered.

"Look. We're just ordinary witches and wizards." Angelina protested.

"Don't you understand. We are the last people Harry trusts he needs somebody to watch his back, are you going to let him down again?" Neville demanded, standing and slamming his hands palm down on the table.

Around the table Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnstone,Katie Bell. Michael Corner, Ernie Macillan, Justin Finch-Fletchly and Hermione Granger all stood at his words and none of them could deny what he was saying.

"How are we supposed to help him? We're all still in school." Justin asked.

As he said those words, the door to the dining room opened and a man walked through to look at them.

"I think I might be able to help with that." he said in a self-assured tone as they looked at him.

"And who are you?" Neville asked.

"Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man. He's an inventor and a technological Genius. He was a weapons manufacturer of some reknown." Hermione said as Tony walked ot the table.

"I'm impressed. A member of the Magical World who is actually knowledgable of the normal world." Tony said with a smile.

"But why are you here, Mister Stark?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Miss..."Tony started.

"Granger, Hermione Granger." Hermione put in.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. A friend and I designed an armor rehabilitation suit for your friend to help him get back to normal and up on his feet. But my friend was requested to help you up your game. That's why you're here. I'l be taking the time to learn your, ahhh, affinities and design things to help supplement them while you're here. Them some friends of mine will be able to help you become a unit." Tony explained.

"Why would you do that?" Neville asked.

"Because Sam Belknap asked me to." Tony said shortly.

"Who is Sam Belknap?" Neville asked.

"Lord Belknap is the Queen's Wizard. He is the one responsible for informing Her Majesty of what is taking place in the Magical World." Hermione added in.

"That's right. Now we need to start finding out what your affinities are." Tony informed them.

As they started testing Hermione, one of the things they learned was that along with an eidetic memory she also had an affinity for fire magic. While she was not an elemental she was quite able to cast fire spells with some proficiency.

But that was only part of the surprise for that day. Because another of the students, Katie Bell was shown to be equally proficient with the element of water that she could cast and manipulate with equal skill. Fred and George were quite the tricksters of the group, and they showed their own energetic ways of manipulating the magic that they could cast.

The show stopper of the group had to be Neville Longbottom when he cast his own spells and they learned that he was an Herbology prodigy because he was an earth elemental.

 **MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

 **WIZENGAMOT CHAMBERS**

"Now that the vote has been taken, we shall have a fifteen minute recess while the scribe draws up the necessary decrees to deliver to Gringott's to seize the Potter assets." Dolores Jane Umbridge, Interim Minister for Magic suggested and the Chief Witch brought her gavel down to make it so.

Once they were in recess, Amelia headed up to the V.I.P. Elevators and took them to the Atrium. She had just enough time to get outside the Ministry and make a phone call before she would have to get back down to the Wizengamot chambers.

As soon as she was out in the open air, she hit the speed dial on her cell phone and called Sam.

 **DELACOUR MANOR**

 **POTTER WING**

Sam took out his cell phone as soon as it started to ring and spotted Amelia's name in the caller I.D.

"Hello? Amelia?" he answered.

"Samuel, we've got a majorcock-up going on here in the Wizengamot." she started.

"Alright, Amy. What's going on?" he asked, sensing her nervousness over the phone as he looked Harry in the suit Tony had helped him put together.

Amelia quickly gave him the rundown and he listened to what Dolores had started, taking note of the salient points as she spoke.

"Alright, me ten minutes and I'll be there. Just a heads up, though. When I get there everythings going to get real. Umbridge has stepped over the line, severely. She is calling for Harry to be marked in absentia as a traitor and seditionidt because he has placed everything in stasis and she is writing a proclamation to seize all his holdings from Gringotts." Amelia said quickly.

"I see, I'm going to use a port-key to reach you shortly. But be fore-warned that I'm going to be taking steps that will be tearing the Ministry and the Wizengamot a new one before I am done." Sam warned.

"Alright. I have to get back to the Chambers. See you shortly." Amelia said and ended the call.

Sam put his phone away and turned to Harry.

"Lord Potter, Harry, that was Amelia and she just gave me some bad news. Yhe Wizengamot is going to try and invalidate everything and take all your holdings by claiming that you committed Treason. I can get there and put a stop to it, but that means that you will be here by yourselves trying to get everything up to speed while I do, Can you handle that?" Sam asked them.

"We can get it on-line, Don't let them take anything else from me, Lord Belknap." Harry agreed.

"Alright. When I get back, then I'll transport you to the valley for the next step of your training. Good enough?" Sam pressed.

"Get the back-stabbing bastards." Harry agreed.

Taking a strap, Sam cast the Port-key spell on it and than looked at Harry and Fleur with a wink, then activated it. He was whisked away in a swirl of rainbow colored light.

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **Outside the Wizengamot chamber**

There was a flash of rainbow colored light and Lord Samuel Belknap appeared in a corridor that was supposed to be proof against apparation and port-keys.

But more than that, he was not alone. He was accompanied by Master Sergeant Ian Caskull, of her Majesty's Magical Guard.

"Are you ready for this, Ian?" Sam asked.

"Aye, Chief Warlock. I will attend to Her Majesty's Ambassadorial Suite while you go deal with these idiots." Ian said as he made his way to the V.I.P. Lifts, proving that he's been here before.

Sam walked over and stood listening at the doors for a second before he made his entry.

His next move was to step back and administer a swift kick to the center of the double doors, forcing them open with a boom.

He swept down into the center of the chamber, his cloak swirling behind him as he made his way to be seen by everyone in attendance today.

"You know, when we removed Cornelius Fudge,Amos Diggory and others from this august body, I had thought that we removed all the idiots that would seek to usurp and corrupt the Ministry for their own ends. But looking up to see what appears to be a mutated toad in a pink sweater, I havo to re-assess my initial findings. I mean what kind of dark rituals did you perform to sumon one of the demons from that hell?" Sam had to ask, stifling his chuckles.

Unfortunateley, his words had set off a series of laughs around the chamber.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M NO HALF-BREED CREATURE!" Umbridge shrieked as she stood in offense at his words.

"Then what would you call yourself? I know what I call you, but that is neither here nor there, You see you have made a serious mistake." Sam started.

"And what, pray-tell is that mistake?" Umbridge asked in a saccharine voice.

"You believe that you are the end all be all of the magical world and that isn't true." Sam said calmly.

"I am the Minister of Magic. My word is law in the Magical World." Umbridge argued.

"No, Madam, I'm afraid it isn't. The Wizarding World was granted Autonomy to govern themselves under the auspices signed by His Majesty, King Edward the Confessor. That autonomy was maintained under the Charter he signed with the provisos that the Wizarding World would police it's own citizens and that your conflicts would not spill over into the Non magical world. Unfortunately for yourselves, you have not kept to that agreement." he pointed out drolly.

"We have done our best to remain hidden from the Muggles." Theodore Nott Sr. protested.

"You have more than once allowed your conflicts to escalate until they spilled over into the Mundane world. Grindelwald and World War Two comes to mind. More recently, the attacks on mundanes by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It is for that very reason that you have forfeited your right to both autonomy and self governance. More than that you now level false charges against one of Her Majesty's own. As of this minute I, Lord Samuel Belknap, Her Majesty's Royal Wizard declare that for these crimes and attempted line-theft, the Wizengamot and wizarding world's charter is rendered broken and void." Samuel called in a ringing voice that echoed throughout the chamber.

In response Magic itself caused the Great Seal of the Wizengamot to rend itself in two and crash to the floor.

 **DELACOUR MANOR**

 **POTTER WING**

 **NOON**

Harry and Fleur were in his wing of the manor, talking when the armor he was wearing finally started to come on-line. He was surprised as a strange type of visor came up and fitted into place over his eyes and ears, then he got another shock as he heard a starnge wizened sounding voice speak in his ears.

"Magical Education or Merlin on-line. Good Afternoon, Lord Potter." It greeted him.

"What the hell?!" he gasped out in shock, "Who's there?"

"My apologies, Lord Potter. I didn't mean to startle you." Merlin apologized.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"Arry, are you alright?" Fleur asked in concern.

"Greetings, Miss Delacour. I am Merlin." the voice made itself heard outside of Harry's suit.

 **AUHTOR'S NOTE:** I want to thank everyone who has been following my story and it is in this vein that I am trying to return to it for all of you.

My illness has been bringing me to a bad end, but then each of you have rellied behind me and it is up-lifting that you have. Thank you for that. To the following, thank you for favoriting my story even after I had thought to give up.

 **Jadeorion 11-25-2018**

 **maddjharry 11-23-2018**

 **emmanu78 11-17-2018**

 **axios 11-13-2018**

 **ShadowFireHime-Sama 11-08-2018**

 **Ybaz 11-08-2018**

 **Kaitlin Madsen 11-07-2018**

 **ls197 11-04-2018**

 **friendlyhaiku 11-02-2018**

 **steelingg 10-29-2018**

 **warpathpredator 10-28-2018**

 **fuans 10-26-2018**

 **Astronema Fan KO-35 10-24-2018**

 **Patucca.90 10-24-2018**

 **duckiecyh 10-23-2018**

 **AlexCurtis 10-21-2018**

 **Kaliesin 10-19-2018**

 **stacygrrl2002 10-18-2018**

 **Ranmaleopard 10-16-2018**

 **10-14-2018**

 **BloodyMoon18 10-10-2018**

 **K'VIN 09-30-2018**

 **Showmelove123 09-29-2018**

 **donaldtadlock0 09-28-2018**

 **Bradley216 09-25-2018**

 **Doctor005 09-23-2018**

 **Becemip 09-22-2018**

 **sappjody 09-21-2018**

 **redfurz122 09-14-2018**

 **Christopher-Anastasia St. John 09-10-2018**

 **Kittykitten2099 09-05-2018**

 **bribri1300 09-04-2018**

 **Captainbean006 09-01-2018**

 **nkaul12321 08-26-2018**

 **cybercyclone 08-24-2018**

 **winsant 08-22-2018**

 **MoonlightWolf16 08-21-2018**

 **Zoentrobe 08-20-2018**

 **lazyshiitake 08-17-2018**

 **rmw8855 08-17-2018**

 **snakeyeeees 08-15-2018**

 **king. 08-09-2018**

 **Estrela Polar 08-08-2018**

 **GWBell 08-08-2018**

 **The Jabberwock of OZ 08-08-2018**

 **ElementGuardianTee 08-03-2018**

 **Keys25 08-01-2018**

 **Assenavira 07-28-2018**

 **Hoobs2 07-26-2018**

 **qweqwe656 07-23-2018**

 **shikilove 07-23-2018**

 **docdrago 07-14-2018**

 **Akuma Yuki Kitsune 07-11-2018**

 **SilverRyu 07-10-2018**

 **Tavia66 07-09-2018**

 **bet7368 07-09-2018**

 **.33 07-09-2018**

 **Nking99 07-08-2018**

 **Sanguineperspective 07-08-2018**

 **agabrielli0220 07-07-2018**

 **Alannito L. S 07-04-2018**

 **Ravina Kitsune 07-04-2018**

 **Colleen464 07-01-2018**

 **Catherine 2212 06-30-2018**

 **EMERALD EMPIRES 06-29-2018**

 **JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881 06-27-2018**

 **Leafyeyes417 06-27-2018**

 **Onishin Tsukitenshi 06-27-2018**

 **Seelensucher 06-27-2018**

 **cmartin571 06-27-2018**

 **doomNgloom 06-27-2018**

 **To the folowing reviewers: You made some good suggestions and I think I'm going to take a closer look at them and possibly use more than one. Thanks for yiur continued support and may the time continue on.**

 **N. A. Wennerholm chapter 20 . Jul 30**

 **I have read your original version to were you then decided to reboot it. the Story defiantly was interesting.**

 **Plus I read your notes about your health issues. Don't know if the picture profile is you or not and can't say for sure of your age because there are people who don't look their age I know my family ages slowly once full grown as long as we take care of ourselves the best we can we do have our share of health issues that can be influenced by our environment and not necessarily by our actions though some are. And some are genetic and hereditary. As for me, I am a 45-year-old female thou I don't look at it and my family usually live into out 80's, 90's, and 100's. My last remaining grandmother did at 103 years old and she was a retired RN which is a Registered Nurse. The only time a family member dies younger than that is because of accident, murder, or a severe illness that there is no treatment for at the time or it is just too much for them and their bodies. I lost my mother at 67 who has been through a lot and was born with a birth defect to her heart and was trying to get it to fix but something kept happening that kept delaying it. Plus has been hit multiple forms of dementia and part was related to her Heart. Plus she also had something similar to Parkinson's disease which was causing her to lose control of her body. Plus she was suffering from chronic pain from arthritis which is the result of many injuries she had suffered threw out her life She was sweet and feisty and with time and age she didn't put up with anyone's bullshit and was protective of me and my brother, in fact, most of our family was with maybe a few exceptions.**

 **I hope somebody adopts this and notice goes out so that those of us who are interested in it can see the finished product of this Story. I would love to see Cousin Lizzy Queen Elizabeth the 2nd gives the British wizarding world what for. And sends out a message announcement to her counterparts around the world along with The ICW along with all the other Wizarding Government explaining everything along with complete and comprehensive Documentation of their violations and crimes. So as to show she is in her right to do why she did. In your first vision, Harry was also a relative of the Queen but was never mentioned in this version but I feel should be kept. Which would give her even more right for doing what she is. And would love to see those bigots along with everyone else when they find out. Thus showing Harry that he does have family that cares for him no matter how distant in relation. I know a lot about my family history though not all of it. Learned most of it from my Grandparents and Great Grandparents. But also from the family documentation. That I had a chance to read. But there is so much more than I hope one day I can read should I be able to get a chance to get copies of it plus her a lot had been destroyed in a fire. And in the First Version, you mention that Harry's Lord Heir rings gave him even more power even unlocked powers that that Old manipulative goat bound or tried to. Along with feeding him a great deal of family knowledge. And was thinking it should have told him that the Queen and Sam were family to him.**

 **And from what I have read many in the Wizarding World by their actions didn't give a shit about Harry's Health both Physical and Mental and emotional. And that he had every right to leave so he could. And some British shits didn't like the Fact the Delacour family was chosen as his new guardians via the ICW. But yet by the reaction, the Queen was happy and approved of them thus may have known about them. While at the same time showed she was pissed with Dumbledore and was somewhat showing her displeasure with his action. Plus I would have liked to see the Dursleys dealt with for their abuse and neglect of Harry also taking Dudley's bullying into account. No child deserves what Harry has been through.**

 **So hopefully whoever takes up this story will think about taking some of my suggestions.**

 **missgsmith51 chapter 8 . Sep 28**

 **I hope Dumbledore is "nuked." To that end, I trust that Fawkes has either left him or been prevented from rescuing him. I dearly hope it is the former, as it is unthinkable that a creature of light would serve such a self-serving, manipulative arse as Dumbledore.**

 **I would also suggest that McGonagall receive a reality check of her own, so that she may truly understand what the man she serves (and apparently still supports and idolizes) has done to one of her Lions. Of course, if she already does truly understand and still supports him, then perhaps she needs some "reality therapy" of her own.**

 **It would seem that the entire British Wizarding community needs an intensive history and civics lesson regarding not just their rights but also their responsibilities as British citizens. They seem to have forgotten ... assuming they ever knew in the first place. I can't help wondering if Binns neglected that aspect of their education.**

To everyone that has reached out to me I can never thank you enough so I will try to continue this one for all of you. And for the man who made it all possible to play in half the sandbox, Stan Lee the truest Avenger, may he never be forgotten for giving us these things for over 40 years. Excelsior!


End file.
